A DAY'S WORTH
by Haphne Stark Potter
Summary: Harry dies after living a long fruitful life only to end up in another world looking like seventeen-year old self. Follow Harry as he tries to establish himself while fighting against his saving people thing while dealing with gods, sorcerers, superheroes and annoying government agencies all the while preparing for whatever task DEATH has prepared for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A DAY'S WORTH **

**PROLOGUE **

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J K. Rowling. **_

**-ADW-**

**Potter Cottage, Somewhere in Wales. **

**October 30th 2163.**

The air rippled as the two brooms suddenly changed course and started heading straight towards the ground. Their riders moving in sync, three pairs of identical emerald eyes trained on the small winged ball that even now was increasing speed. The ball suddenly zapped to the left and the brooms moved with it, almost as if they had seen the movement even before it happened.

Harry leaned forward even as the distance between the ball and the ground decreased alarmingly fast. The two riders didn't seem to notice that any second soon they will be impacting the ground. Harry's fingers twitched as he suppressed the urge to do something even as he felt the excitement and thrill that was practically rolling off the two riders.

He watched with baited breath as the distance reduced, the snitch coming almost in contact with the ground, the riders on its tail and and inch from the grass, it suddenly changed course and headed to the left. Like and extension to it, the riders also swerved, their shoes skimming the grass as the race to catch the snitch. It darted up and side by side, they followed and Harry remembered to breath.

"Bloody hell." James, his first born son breathed next to him. "It never gets old does it."

"No." Harry chuckled as he expertly covered the tension he had been feeling. "It's too bad you have gotten very old to experience the thrill anymore."

"Oh look who is talking." James scoffed pointedly looking at his father's flowing grey hair. "You are practically a museum artifact."

"Oh please, you look older than dirt." Harry retorted. "You are a glorified tourist attraction, even your daughter agrees with me."

The woman in question who had been snickering quietly glared at him ignoring her father's betrayed look.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't drag me into your pissing contest, old men." She stated primly.

James gasped.

"How could you... you ungrateful snake." His daughter just rolled her eyes.

"Well, you _are _old." Harry told his son patronizingly.

"Well, excuse me you fossil, not all of us are centuries old."

"Yeah." Lillian, James' second born pipped in. "Dad is merely a century and half old only."

Harry chuckled along with the rest of the Potters at James' indignant look. Of the three of Harry's children, James had aged the most and when together, he and Harry looked more like twins than father and son.

"So... you think we should end the game now?" Lily asked trying to distract her brother and from the extremely sensitive topic of old age. It worked like a charm.

"Absolutely not!" James snapped and the others agreed while glaring at the older woman. "We are not leaving this place until one of those two catches the snitch."

Harry laughed as the others got into another argument. He glanced at Albus who was seated at his left who gave him a knowing look but just smiled and shook his head while he turned to watch the children. Harry's second born had taken the fact that he was called Severus on an entirely different level. He he never met the man himself, he took him as a role model and almost everything he did was nearly a mirror of Harry's potions professor.

Except without the bitterness and the greasy hair. That would have been unpleasant.

Albus had decided not to have children and therefore it had fallen on James and Lily to continue the Potter line. James had married Emmanuelle Zabini, the daughter of Blaise and Daphne Greengrass and they had been quite enthusiastic in their bedroom ending up with four sons and one daughter.

Lily married Harry's godson Teddy and ended up with three children, one boy and two girls. With eight grandchildren, harry then got another set and then another and at this point had stopped keeping track. However, he knew each of his descendants by name and every year on Potter holiday, a holiday of three days from 30th October to 1st November dedicated to Harry, all the Potters met at Harry's home for a family gathering.

These three days were Harry's favourite part of the year and he made sure that they were as long as possible. Which was why he was currently holding the snitch in the pocket of his robes while the two seekers, James' fifteen-year-old grandchildren chased illusion that he conjured every few minutes.

Harry blinked when he realized that everyone was suddenly quiet. He glanced at the others to see all the others staring at him. Before he could ask anything, he heard the unmistakable sound of a speeding broom heading directly at him. He looked to see the the two seekers only a few meters infront of him just as his mind registered that the snitch was no longer in his pocket but flapping its wings just on his head.

He yelped and tried to jump out of the way but it was already too late. The teens leaped from their brooms for the snitch just as Harry jumped from his seat and the three collided and fell down in a heap. Harry hurriedly disentangled himself from the heap and stood with as much dignity as he could. The effect was however destroyed when his eyes suddenly bulged and he was forced to spit out the snitch which he had swallowed.

Everyone dissolved into laughter at his expense and Harry had to join them despite himself. Everything was alright with the world.

**-ADW-**

Sitting before a large fire, Harry enjoyed the cool wind on his face as he thought on how he had ended up here. None of those he had gone with to school or faught with against Tom were still alive except for Luna. Therefore it was only from his family that Harry ever got happiness and was ever glad for it.

Years after he had left his position as Headmaster at Hogwarts, he still sometimes missed the feeling of standing infront of a class and shove as much knowledge as possible into the fresh minds of young wizards and witches.

Harry had left the Auror forces after serving as head of DMLE for no more than two months. He had found that the job wasn't as fun as he had expected, even more boring than Head Auror. So he had withdrawn from the public when people had started demanding he become Minister of magic.

Ginny was flourishing in her career as quidditch star therefore it wasn't exactly easy to 'disappear' like he had wanted until his wife had retired thirty five years after the defeat of Tom. By this point all three of his children had graduated from Hogwarts and were pursuing their respective careers. James following his mother in quidditch, Albus his father in the Auror force and Lily doing her mastery in healing.

Life had been going quite well for the Potters. However, like Harry had learned with time, his luck tended to run out at the unlikeliest times possible.

At the quidditch world cup of 2038, the Potters had made a public appearance in support of James who was currently England's team captain and probably the best Seeker the Wizarding world had ever seen when Harry's luck ran out.

A wannabe Dark Lord had felt that that was the best time to make his debut in the eyes of the English masses. With a group of over a hundred followers, they had attacked the grounds right in the middle of the game.

Things had not gone for them to say the least. Harry had single handedly slaughtered half of them while his family dealt with the rest. The other wizards and witches had done what they knew best; running and shouting uselessly allover the place while the five Potters simply jumped into action.

Unfortunately, Ginny had gotten caught with a killing curse.

After that day, Harry disappeared completely, only keeping in contact with his sons and daughter. He moved around the world researching magic and learning as much as he could. He discovered and rediscovered forgotten magics while mourning his wife.

During his travels, he met Luna and they continued travelling; searching for animals believed to have been lost to time and other things he had never even imagined existed, magic or not.

When he clocked a hundred, Luna convinced him to go back and teach at Hogwarts. Wishing to be close to his grandchildren, Harry agreed and for the next twenty years he taught DADA until the then Headmaster, Neville passed on and Harry took over.

He ran the school until he reached 150 and decided to retire and just spend the rest of his days relaxing and living privately teaching his grandchildren and their children whenever he got the time. He single handedly constructed himself a house on a piece of land he bought in Wales. It was warded in a way that only someone with Potter blood could access it and here it was where he lived his days as he waited for death to come for him.

"You are dozing." A voice stated and Harry looked at his left to see that Luna had joined him. Her hair had stubbornly refused to become grey despite her age.

"I wasn't." Harry replied calmly.

"Sleeping then?"

"No."

"Uhm, meditating?"

"Parhaps."

The two were quiet for a moment as Luna eyed the fire with the same intensity had been using, parhaps trying to see what had caught his attention that much.

"You are going to die." She stated suddenly as she leaned back.

Harry didn't blink.

"I know."

"How do you know?" She cocked her head at him in that innocent way only Luna can pull off despite being a century and a half old.

"I was hopping you had some suggestions."

Luna hummed an unfamiliar tune and Harry waited patiently.

"Parhaps because of the Hollows?"

"I haven't seen any of them ever since I threw away the wand after the battle."

Not even his family invisibility cloak. He had decided to make an Invisibility cloak for every Potter who was born.

"Well you absorbed them."

This time Harry _did _blink.

"What?"

"What!"

"What do you mean I absorbed them?"

"I mean that you absorbed them." Luna explained with a patience of a teacher teaching a ridiculously dumb child.

"I got that part, I want_"

"Well why did you want me to repeat it then?" Luna interrupted him and Harry sighed.

"Luna, how would I have absorbed the Hollows and not know it?"

"Well, you tell me." Luna answered. "Afterall, it's you the absobee."

Harry chuckled despite himself.

"I just wish that I atleast knew more." Harry said after a moment. "I can almost feel Death waiting for the strike of midnight to take me."

"We wish for many things Harry, especially those that we know we can't get." Luna said philosophically. "I have always wished to be called Lady Luna Lovegood-Potter."

"What!"

"I know." Luna nodded. "It sounds like a mouthful and you get very little input, maybe Luna Lovetter?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, that doesn't even sound like a lady's name." she hummed in thought. "Parhaps, Luna Povegood. But that makes me sound like a pervert. I was thinking maybe Larry Povegood, or maybe Harry Luna Potterring Jamesgood."

"Luna."

"Yes Harry?"

"Stop."

"Ok."

The pair were quiet for a moment as Harry just watched his best friend, while Luna, her wrinkled face fixed in a frown as she probably continued thinking of the best name she would give herself were she Harry's wife. She slowly turned to look at him, her silvery grey eyes looking at him in a cocktail of love, affection and sadness.

"You were never normal, Harry. "She told him with a smile. "Even in Death, you will never be like the rest of us and there is nothing you can do about it. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

And with those mysterious words, she hopped to her feet and disappeared with simply a flicker of her form, a more comfortable method of teleportation that they had come up with during their travels. Harry stayed in his position as he tried to understand Luna's parting words to no avail.

"Grandpa!" A soft voice brought him out of his musings and he looked at the youngest of his latest batch of grandchildren.

"Nebula, shouldn't you be in bed." He asked the five year old who looked at him with large emerald eyes, blonde hair flying in the cool breeze.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, come over here." He beckoned to her and effortlessly lifted her and placed her on his knee. "So, what do you wish me to tell you about."

"My, name." She answered readily and Harry chuckled.

"Well, Nebula as I have told you like fifty times before..." Harry started ignoring the sound of protest from the girl effortlessly. "Your name is the other half of one of the bravest women I have met but unfortunately never got to know her well enough, Andromeda Tonks."

The next thirty minutes were spent retelling the girl about her great-grandmother, followed by Nymphadora which came to Remus and then Teddy, Harry's godson and son-in-law. By that point, the girl stopped him and ordered him to save the rest of the story for tomorrow. Despite knowing that there would be no 'tomorrow' for him, Harry agreed and teleported her to her bedroom and tucked her in.

As was routine, Harry moved throughout all the bedrooms in the cottage, so many than were supposed to be in the admittedly small cottage and checked on all the Potters and tucking them in like he did whenever they met. Only this time it would be the last time.

When he was done with James, the bedroom nearest to his, Harry got into his bedroom and with merely a thought the robes he was wearing switched with his best dress-robes and he entered the bed. Within seconds, he felt sleep take him and with a smile, he prepared to meet Death like an old friend.

**-ADW-**

AN: Hi guys, this is my new Harry Potter/Marvel crossover. I plan to include everything marvel from movies to TV Shows so it will be quite long if I do say so myself.

Anyway, my GOT/HP xover will be at hiatus as the reaction I got was disheartening so I decided to try my hand at this. Hopefully this will have a bigger turn up. Lots of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A DAY'S WORTH **

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and all other recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. **_

**-ADW-**

**Somewhere in Wales **

**October 31st 1998**

Harry shivered as he slowly gained consciousness. He breathed in deeply taking in the familiar scent of the forest that surrounded his cottage from where he was lying on the forest floor.

_Wait what?_

Harry sprang to his feet, his body feeling slightly sluggish as he surveyed his surroundings in the early morning light. He was standing inside a small clearing, a very familiar clearing as he had stood here years ago after he had just purchased this land where he built his cottage.

_Where the bloody hell is King's Cross station._

Remembering what had happened the last time he had died, Harry looked at his body and sure enough, he was naked. What was curious though was the fact that his body looked exactly as it had looked when he had died at the hand of Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts. That was probably why he had felt like he was occupying someone else's body.

Like last time, he thought of clothes but nothing happened so he waved his hand and wandlessly conjured himself a tshirt and a pair of jeans. He had mastered using wandless magic during his travels especially for simple transfiguration and conjuration as well as charms. Spells and hexes however required a wand.

The thought of his wand had him looking around for his trusty Phoenix feather wand but it was no where to be seen. He seemed to remember having had it when he died the first time but it had been to long that he wasn't sure anymore.

Slipping on the conjured clothes, Harry conjured himself a plush looking chair, the same chair he usually sat in while watching the sun set in his home. The early morning sunlight streamed into the clearing as he patiently waited for someone to appear and talk to him. Luna had said his death would be different, perhaps he would be getting an explanation afterall.

And so he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Bloody hell." Harry sighed, standing up when he felt like he had waited long enough. "Uh, hello? Anyone out there? Mr. Death? Anyone?"

"_Tempus."_

Harry said when he felt like he had embarrassed himself enough for the moment while at the same time trying to avoid acknowledging the realization that he may not be as dead as he had initially thought.

_Even in Death, you will never be like the rest of us and there is nothing you can do about it._

That is what Luna had told him and sure enough, the red glowing figures that appeared told him.

_9:00_

_31st-10-1998_

_Wales, Forest._

Harry had modified the time telling spell so that it is able to tell the general location of the caster. Somehow he was very sure the spell never worked in the after life or if there was even a place called Wales in the afterlife. Harry sank down in his chair as that information settled in his mind. He had died back in 2163 only to wake up in the very year when he killed Voldemort.

Which meant that he had somehow time-traveled.

Harry wasn't as thrilled with the idea as he would have thought. During his travels with Luna, they had discovered that with the right amount of magic and under the right circumstances, one was able to travel back in time for even years. They had done it a couple of times but then realized that they would only be spectators to the events that had happened without the power to do anything about it.

And even if he was capable of changing the future this time since it hadn't been in his power to travel back, he knew there wasn't anything he would rather change about his life. Granted there are decisions he would have wished to have done differently were he given a second chance but everything had turned out well enough for him that he had been content with what his life had been at the time of his death.

_His death _was another thing.

Was his younger self running around somewhere with an even younger Ginny? And if he ran into them, what would he tell them as at this point he would look exactly like his eighteen-year-old self.

He knew if he were to come face to face with a clown of his at eighteen, he would not hesitate to kill him especially with the stress and paranoia of the war still high.

Therefore, Harry wasn't thrilled to test out that theory even though he knew that he would almost effortlessly subdue his young self if he was attacked.

With a sigh, Harry decided to face the music as he was even starting to feel hungry. The first place he thought of going was #12 Grimmauld place as if he remembered correctly he had spent about five years after the war before visiting his Godfather's place. If there was somewhere he knew for sure that he wouldn't ran into younger Harry then it would be the old grim house.

Cloaking himself with magic, Harry teleported to the familiar alley a two blocks from his target. Silently like he almost didn't exist, Harry ghosted across the street until he was staring at the familiar house. However, he immediately felt like something was off. For starters the house looked to be in better shape than he remembered it being at this time of the year.

Granted Teddy had renovated it when he had lived there after finishing at Hogwarts and before he married Lily but it had never looked this... new. In fact, this look was so out of place that Harry had to double check on the numbering to make sure that he was at the right house.

The other thing which made Harry pause was the fact that he couldn't feel any wards around the home. As if that wasn't enough, a pizza delivery guy parked right infront the house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a girl that looked to be in her teens opened the door, paid the guy and closed the door.

There were people living in his home and they were muggles!

The idea of meeting his young self wasn't so unappealing now as he was going to need some that thought, Harry teleported to the alley across the Leakey Cauldron.

Harry was so glad that he was still cloaked as he wouldn't have wanted anyone to see his expression when he arrived. The old pub was no where to be seen, in its place was a three-story town house which looked out of place compared to those surrounding it but no one seemed to mind it. Infact there was a group of teens engrossed in their phones leaning on the wall near the entrance of the building.

The address, 177A Bleecker Street was also odd given that he knew of no such street, especially around here. However, he couldn't feel any magic from it, atleast compared to the Leaky Cauldron which had been like a beacon to those who knew how to look. There was an echo of magic from it, one he didn't recognize though and even as he tried to concentrate on it, it seemed to slip away from his magical senses.

With more questions, and none of the answers he had hopped to get, Harry refused to acknowledge what his mind was trying to tell him and teleported to the one place where he would get answers if there were any to get in the first place.

Harry's invisible form arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest and he sank to the ground.

There was no Hogwarts.

In its place there was a bloody military school. A muggle military school.

Harry teleported to Hogsmead, to King's Cross, to the location of the Barrow, to Egypt, to Stonehenge and in all these places, there was no magic. Some didn't even exist.

Harry teleported to Luna's place, atleast where he hopped to find Luna's place and was surprised when he found the familiar Lovegood house on the hill. He stood there on the doorstep watching the door not knowing what to do but the decision was taken out of his ha ds when the door opened and a girl opened the door.

A girl who looked like a sixteen year old Luna that was staring in the exact place where his invisible form was standing.

"Hello, I'm Larry Povegood. " she greeted cheerily. "Are you a ghost."

Harry laughed.

**-ADW-**

**December 24th 2004**

**Somewhere in Italy.**

Harry stood still as a statue, his foot discreetly tapping slowly along the beat being played by the band. He lifted his hand to loosen the bow tie slightly even as a cool breeze wafted through the ball room from the large windows leading to the balcony behind him.

"For a bunch cold blooded killers..." A voice said in his ears. "These buggers have some excellent taste in wine."

"For once I wholeheartedly agree with Jack." Another older voice replied.

"And the women, Jake." Jack pipped in. "Dont forget the women."

"Ah, for a moment there I nearly forgot your one track mind."

"Hey." Jack argued. "I dont have a one track mind."

"But of course." Jake agreed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

From where he was standing, Harry observed his friends. At thirty, Jack looked quite neat in his black tux where he was seated in the mini-Casino, both hands wrapped around two dark skinned beauties. He was quite well built, his muscles visible even through the suit he was wearing. While not at body-builder level, he was the most muscular on the team of three and had a dry sense of humor mixed in with no small amount of arrogance.

He looked like a spoiled rich young man without a care in the world. The image was further reinforced by the mess of unruly blond hair not unlike Harry's own raven black.

Jake, the oldest of the trio at thirty-nine was standing a little away from the group in a white tux of his own. His long red hair falling upto his shoulders and well trimmed beard made him look older than he is meant to be. Jake was probably the most serious of the trio but probably the most dangerous of the three.

He was conversing with a beautiful Italian woman who was eyeing him like he was an extremely delicious piece of meat. Jake didn't seem to even notice though he could be forgiven as he will be getting married on New-year's Eve in a few days.

Speaking of...

"I still can't believe you didn't make me your bestman." Jack complained and Harry resisted the urge to sigh.

"Like I have told you a thousand times, the bestman is a reflection to the groom." Jake replied patiently. "And I would rather be reflected by Harry's snooty talking mirrors."

"Yeah, that would embarrassing." Jack snorted and Harry suppressed a smile. "Last time I used one the bloody thing told me I was getting old!"

"Well you _are _getting old."

"Shut up Jake." Jack retorted. "You are the bugger who is getting married, as if this world couldn't get any more ridiculous."

"Well, isn't my fault that you can't get a girl that loves enough_"

"Oh spare me the love crap." Jack interrupted. "I have no doubt Claire just felt pity on you."

"Take that back, blondie."

"Don't you call me blondie!"

"Blondie."

"Shut up!"

"How eloquent."

"Children." Harry interrupted before the conversation could get any more childish. He had found himself the leader of the trio despite his apparent age.

"Sorry Mom." Jake said and Jack snorted.

"Yeah, mom." Jack was snickering. "Did you bring us some cookies."

The two also tended to act half their ages at times. Well, Jack most of the time actually.

"Soo... what is your plan for after the wedding, Jack?" Jake asked trying to distract the man child.

"Well, I was thinking of travelling around the world in thirty days."

There was a moment of silence and then the redhead asked hesitantly.

"And then?"

"Well that's it."

"You do realize we shall probably not be called upon for the next three years?"

"Well, He-Who-Has-a-plan-for-everything." Jack drawled with a hint indignation. "Why dont you tell us your grand retirement-post marriage plans."

"As a matter of fact I _do _have a retirement plan." Jake stated in amusement. "Me and Claire were actually planning to start an International Electronics Company."

"That was your plan?" Harry pipped and Jack snorted.

"What the married old man is saying is that Claire had an idea and he agreed to fund it."

"Hey, it was originally my idea." Jake retorted. "She just came up with part of the plan."

"You mean you thought of it and Claire planned on how it would actually become real?"

"Heads up guys." Harry interrupted before it could turn into another argument. "Target number six just arrived."

"Er, guys I thought the target was a man."

"Yes, and he just entered through the main entrance."

"Oh, right."

"What Jack is saying is 'sorry guys, I've been watching the wrong entrance.'"

Harry watched as the two effortlessly left their current company, in Jack's case disentangling himself from the ladies and got into their positions. They each swiped a finger on one of the runes on their communication buttons activating the in-built Notice-me-not.

He surveyed the six targets. Each a dangerous notorious criminal in his own right that had become too powerful for the British government to handle legally or through any other means. Therefore, they had called in the trio of mercenaries for lack of a better word.

Three individuals trained for three solid years by the British government to execute this kind of missions. They had been doing this for the last three years and tonight, they would finally get rid of the last six of the targets and then disappear from the face of the world for as long as was needed.

For this particular mission, it had taken Jack almost a full year to integrate himself into the group of Gangsters and finally today, their efforts will be finally paying off and they would be able to live a semblance of a normal life for atleast a year.

Jake gracefully walked towards the stage where an elegant piano had been placed. He settled at the stool and started captivating the audience with his skill and Harry had to pause for a moment to marvel at his friend's skill.

With each note of the piano, Harry and Jack maneuvered themselves in position knowing they would have less than five seconds to kill their targets before the window was lost. With each key of the piano, energy was building beneath it in preparation for an EMP that would temporarily disable all electronics in the building. Lights and cameras alike.

The moment the last key was pressed, Harry was already in motion, having strategically stepped between two of his three targets that had been in conversation before Jake's performance. The EMP swept across the room at the same time as Harry conjured two very sharp daggers and when the lights went off, he simply placed the daggers on the targets' throats and slashed at their fat necks.

In the same movement, he turned and threw the daggers at the third kingpin and was rewarded by a choke knowing the daggers had penetrated the man's reinforced suit straight through his attacks. Harry flickered, teleporting back to his cottage in Wales even as he sent a pulse of magic into the communication buttons in his friends' ears which triggered the port-keys.

A second later, three seconds after the lights had gone off, they came back on only to reveal the six remaining Mafias all lying on the ground in pools of blood. Like the others who had died before them, there was no sign of the daggers that had been used to kill the six most dangerous Mafias.

Many heads rolled as the killers were sought to no avail.

It would be a couple of months later that anyone even considered to think about the three British who also attended the party. However, no one else at the party even remembered any British there. The fact that the person couldn't even describe the color of their suits showed how irrelevant they were and were just as easily forgotten.

**-ADW-**

**31st December 2006**

**A quiet Wedding.**

**At a quiet church. **

A cold breeze swept through the old church making many of its occupants shiver. Winter was beginning to set in and Scotland was reacting well enough. Infact, before they had entered that morning, had had seen snow falling lightly and had no doubt there was a small layer on the ground.

Beside him, dressed like an army general was Jake constantly fidgeting with his cufflinks. The three members of the aptly named J-force were all promoted to the rank of General when they started their special training.

"Will you stop that!" Jack glared at the groom unconciuosly coping their older friend. "You are making me nervous."

"Sorry." Jake immediately apologized as he stopped his movements.

Harry, also clad in the same uniform like his friends refused to point out how out-of character the two were being. He knew it was nerves as he had felt the feeling a number times waiting for a James' bride and some of his grandsons.

"Relax, Jake." Harry said as he laid a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I highly doubt Claire would forget that today is her wedding day."

Jake made a checking sound as he looking at Harry in horror while Jack snickering to himself.

"Well look at that." Jack said. "The boy has got a sense of humor afterall, this is a glorious day indeed."

Harry watched the small gathering as he expertly ignored Jack's taunts. There were about fifteen people in the church, four of whom he knew worked with Claire at the hospital. One man and three women. The other four were an old man with his equally old wife and what appeared to be their twin granddaughters.

Five teenagers were sitted in the back, clearly having come here not expecting to be crashing a wedding with three British army Generals no less. Another middle aged couple was seated on the second line and the wife was almost shamelessly ogling Jack infront of them.

For once, Jack didn't seem to notice that he had a woman's attention.

The proximity wards he had place around the church alerted him on the arrival of a car and he unconciuosly straightened. Jake gave him a hopeful look and Harry nodded just as they heard a car pull outside the church's great doors.

A moment later, the doors opened to reveal a magnificent sight. Claire, standing in a white dress that seemed to have belonged to a Disney princess was a picture of beauty. Her caramel skin almost glistening with happiness as she locked eyes with the redhead standing beside Harry. Looking at Jake, Harry could see his face flushed, light green eyes shining with love and his face stretched in the widest smile he had ever seen on the older man.

"Bloody hell." Jack exclaimed staring at the woman as if seeing g her for the first time and Jake glared at him good naturedly.

"Oh no, I admit your bride is an angel straight from heaven but that fairy on her arm." Jack sighed dreamily. "Now _that _I can't even begin to describe."

The fairy in question blushed prettily, her face resembling her red hair. Little Jenny as they had gotten to calling her, escorting her soon to be stepmom towards her father. The nine-year-old was looking very pretty in a dress similar to Claire's only hers had light red wings attached to the back.

Jenny Summers was the apple of Jake's heart, well before he found Claire but now they will have to share that heart. She was a sweetheart and was loved by the three almost like she was the daughter to all of them. That fact that she reminded Harry of his own Nebula was just icing on the cake as Jenny looked like how Harry imagined Nebula would be if she had the red hair common amongst Harry's female descendants.

They marched towards to pulpit, the church band playing diligently and with in a minute, they were standing before them. Harry hugged Claire, offering his congratulations and took Jenny's hand and led her to the front seat where Jack had been waiting. A wide grin on his face.

Before they sat down, Harry discreetly conjured a white rose and handed it to her with a bow.

"A white rose for the brightest flower tonight."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Jenny gave an exaggerated curtsy, giggling the whole time.

They took their seats and the rest of the ceremony was spent with Jack showering the girl with compliments. All in all, it was a simple ceremony and soon enough, the five headed to a hotel where the wedding dinner had been scheduled.

Harry for the most part spent the reception simply watching and revelling in his friend's happiness. He had a dance or two with Claire and a number with Jenny but the two ladies spent their time mostly with their men. From what the young girl had told him, she will be having her own wedding with Jack tomorrow.

The guests were mostly Claire's list as the three members of the J-force didn't have many friends outside of themselves. Those few who came had known Jake before he had joined the army and some had known Jenny's mother and through her, Jake. All in all, Harry didn't know most of the people so he kept mostly to himself. Jack on the other hand seemed to get along with anyone regardless of their age and Harry saw him twirling around the ballroom with one of Jenny's friends.

"He is quite something isn't he." A voice said and he looked the the American woman with a smile. "I swear I have danced with him almost as much as I have danced with my husband. And never seems to get tired!"

"I wouldn't let Jake hear you say that." Harry commented and Claire laughed.

"Oh, you should have seen his face." She smiled fondly. "He was glaring at anyone not you or Jake that even came near me."

"Yeah, the old man has always been quite territorial." Harry agreed having seen Jake intimidate more a few of Claire's colleagues as they tried to ask for a dance."

"The poor fool." She sighed. "As if the fact that he will have me all to himself for the next month."

"Ok, now you are just trying to make me jealous."

Claire laughed.

"Not at all. It's about time you got yourself a significant other."

"Hey, its Jack that's next in line."

"Oh, I shudder at the thought of Jack getting married."

The two shared a laugh as they watched the blond jump from one woman to another like he was on steroids.

"Well, he is quite enamored with Young Jenny." Harry commented. "Infact, their marriage is scheduled for tomorrow.

"The poor girl." She sighed dramatically wiping a non existent tear. "She has no idea what she is getting into."

"I would like to see you tell her that."

Harry laughed as he saw Jack and Jenny going for another dance. The girl herself seemed not to get tired and the others were actively avoiding her which left only Jack as her only option. The man was more than willing though.

"And speaking of marriage, where has the groom disappeared to?" Harry asked and Claire frowned.

"He has gone to the bathroom." Claire said, her frown become pronounced. "Said he wasn't feeling well but it has been quite a while. Perhaps we should check on him."

"Oh dont worry I can..." Harry trailed off at the stubborn look in her eye and quickly amended his next statement. "But of course, let's by all means go and check on your beloved husband, Mrs. Summers."

She smiled sweetly at him and Harry followed her to the men's restrooms. Before leaving the ball room, he saw Jack and Jenny dancing while chattering quite enthusiastically about Merlin only knew what. Harry entered with Claire on his heels not even concerned with the fact that she was entering the Men's restrooms.

Only one stall was in use and Harry knocked lightly.

"You're alright in there mate?" He asked leaning his ear on the door. "Do you think it wise to abandon your new bride this soon?"

Claire snorted but didn't say anything. After a moment without an answer, Harry frowned and grasped the handle, sending a small burst of magic and it clicked open. He opened the door and Claire gasped from where she stood before brushing past him into the small stall. He took one look at his friend's slit throat and immediately sprang into action.

Hopping Jack was still with Jenny, Harry sent a burst of magic into the cufflinks on the shirts of both his friends activating the emergency portk-keys. Jake's body disappeared along with Claire where she was sobbing in his chest and the wards at the Cottage in Wales alerted him to the arrival of both Jack and Jenny.

Harry teleported back to the ballroom, his magic freezing everyone in their places while he teleported from one person to another skimming through their minds effortlessly.

He found three people, each of them sent to assassinate him, Jack and Jake. They had even gone ahead to plant a bomb that was to go off if by the end of the party any of the three Generals were still alive. They didn't know much about why they were sent to kill but Harry saw enough in their minds to know where to look next.

Someone was going to be very sorry.

**-ADW-**

AN: Hi guys, that is chapter one for you. The chapters will be getting longer as we move on. Next chapter we shall be seeing what happened in the six years since Harry arrived and hopefully get deeper into our OCs.

Anyway, anyone who watches the Marvel shows may have an idea what will happen with our Nurse Claire Summers as she will be our link to one if the shows. Enough of the spoilers, see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**AN: Ok I have absolutely no idea how to run a company so bear with me if I include nothing on how it is running.**

**-ADW-**

**February 1****st**** 2000,**

**Secret government Facility,**

**Somewhere very hard to find.**

The conversation with the sixteen-year-old Luna or rather Larry had been quite useful. Well, once Harry had sat down and tried to put everything she had told him into perspective. She had been having dreams since she was three. In her dreams, she was married to an old man called Harry Potter who called himself master of Death because he mastered certain trinkets called Hallows.

According to her centuries-old husband, he was immortal, sort of as he couldn't really die. Larry's husband told her that he can be killed but until he has completed a certain task from Death, then he would just come back to life. Larry was of the opinion that her Harry was the slave rather than the master but she couldn't understand as Harry was the pinnacle of domination and she would never imagine him as a sub.

Harry ignored the unnecessary details and continued analyzing. The Harry in her dreams told her that there was absolutely nothing of his world in hers, well except her as she is his wife. There was no magic like it was in his and even the people in his world didn't exist and if they did, then they were completely different people with absolutely nothing in common with those that he knew in his home world.

Her husband told her than under no circumstance was she to have any sexual relation with any Harry that showed up at her door as she belonged to her husband alone.

It took him a month to let everything sink in as he tried to make heads and tails of this information and by the time November rolled around, he realized that he had absolutely no idea what to do with his life or whatever 'task' he was supposed to complete in order for this DEATH to let him die proper. However, despite the faith he had in Luna or rater his pedophile counterpart, Harry never at any point attempted to test out the theory of what happens if he dies without completing the task in question.

For all he knew he would end up in another world that was filled Vampires and werewolves.

In any case, Harry had gotten the brilliant idea of joining the army. While he missed his children and all generations of grandchildren, he had known he would be leaving them and had come to terms with it long before he had died. However, he wasn't someone who was content to sit until this mysterious task found him but he couldn't go looking for it as he wouldn't have the first idea on where to look.

Shaking his head, Harry brought himself back to the present. He knocked on the door once and entered. Inside there were two people locked in a staring contest. Well one was intently staring while the other was watching with a mixture of boredom and amusement. His entrance cut them off and they both turned to him, blue and light green eyes both peering at him curiously.

"You're lost kid?" the one Harry knew as Jack Daniels asked, his muscles rippling in the fitting army t-shirt he was wearing.

"I should hope not." Harry answered as he shrugged of the 'kid' comment. He was still getting used to being young again a year after his waking up. "Jack Daniels and Jacob Summers I take it?"

"Who is asking?" Jack asked lifting his head.

"That would be me." Harry answered with a completely straight face and the other man chuckled.

"Just long have either of you waited to those words." He chuckled before he offered his hand. "Jacob Summers but please call me Jake. Weapons specialist, the cutting and piercing ones at least more so than the others."

"Harry James."

Going by his lanky but clearly flexible form, Harry had no doubt about Jake's skill and his grip betrayed the underlying strength in his lithe body.

"Jack Daniels. Please don't call me DANIELS." Jack introduced himself. "Makes me sound like a bloody American."

Harry exchanged a glance with Jake who just shrugged having met the muscular blond no more than a few minutes earlier.

"So… what is your specialty?" Jack asked. "Personally I am unparalleled with a gun or anything that passes for one."

"Well." Harry shrugged. "I am good with a little bit of this and that but more of that than this."

Jake shook his head in amusement while Jack gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well at least you are a smartass." He commented. "Anyway, I believe that was the last member of _J-Force _now onto the training."

Harry once again exchanged another amused look with Jake even then knowing that this will be a common occurrence. While Harry was decades older than either of his two new team members, Jake seemed to be much older than his age so he knew that at least someone will be there that could give him some mature conversation.

**-ADW-**

**5****th**** January 2006**

**Harry's Cottage**

**Wales**

Harry watched as Jack downed yet another bottle and wondered if he should stop him but decided against it. Jake's death had hit Jack so much as Harry knew that this was the first time the younger man had lost someone that he really cared about. His mother had dropped his five-year-old self off at an orphanage, months after news of his father's death in the navy and he hadn't gotten many friends while at the orphanage.

When the opportunity came, he wasted no time in enrolling for the army while there worked so hard in the bid to make his father proud so he never got to make many friends while there so even when any of those he fought alongside with died in battle, he wasn't really affected that much.

Due to his hard work, he become very skilled and exceptional with weapons which resulted into him being picked for the team of three that two others equally if not more exception in their own right. The J-force had over the years transformed from team to brotherhood to family and the three considered each other brothers for lack of a better word. This was a bond Jack hadn't felt before and losing it had been a very hard blow to the younger man.

"Two years." Jack spat, not the least bit drunk thanks to his freakishly inhuman tolerance to alcohol. "We disappeared for two bloody years and the buggers found us the moment we came together."

"It wasn't the mafias or anyone looking for revenge." Harry had share his findings with Jack.

When he had found the information from the would-be assassins, Harry had followed the trails up to their very bosses who apparently had found the trio to be too good to risk keeping them around. They had apparently come to the realization that they had absolutely no control on the three members of the J-force so their solution was to do away with them now that the mafias were all dead.

Harry had wiped their minds of any knowledge of their existence. As far as they were concerned, Jack Daniels Jr and Harry James have never been in the British army. He also compelled them to destroy whatever little evidence there was of the existence of the J-force while at the same time creating for them new profiles in the databases.

"What do we do now?"

"We live." Jack said simply. "Raise little Jenny to be the lady that Jake would be proud of."

"That's… quite mature of you actually."

"What can I say, the little lady doesn't need competition for being the young one."

Harry laughed despite himself.

"Well, that was always part of the plan anyway since Jake made her our ward."

"I still have no idea what the old man was thinking" Jack sighed while just chuckled.

"Anyway, what is it exactly you plan to do while raising Little Jenny?"

Jack stood up and peered through the window at the snow covered trees surrounding them. He was quiet for a moment and Harry wasn't sure whether it was for dramatic effect or he was actually thinking it over.

"I want to be a hero." Jack declared before he cleared his throat at how childish he sounded. "That didn't come out the way I wanted."

Harry just nodded in agreement.

"Those little shits tried to kill us because they were afraid of us." Jack said. "I am going to kill each and every one of them and any others who fall in that category. I am going to be a Hero."

"Well, I honestly didn't see that coming." Harry commented and reveled in Jack's smile. Jack was under the belief that Harry knew everything and made it his goal to surprise him as much as possible.

"Just how do you plan to do that?"

"I have yet to work that part out." Jack admitted sheepishly. "What about you, do you plan to stay in this little cave of yours forever?"

"No." Harry leaned back and put his hands on his head. "I will not be staying in my _cave _forever."

"You make it sound worse than I said it."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You remember that day we killed the Mafias in Italy?" Jack nodded. "What did Jake say he wanted to do after his honeymoon?"

"Uh, travel around the world?"

"That was you."

"Oh, I guess I don't remember."

"Well _that _I saw coming." Harry said with a smile. "Anyway, he wanted to start a technology company."

"And you want to continue with that?" Harry nodded at Jack's question. "Well, I don't mean to sound like some insensitive father but you are not exactly what one may call a genius."

"You would be surprised at what my mind can come up with." Harry smiled mysteriously. Of course he hadn't shared with his friends about his little trip across worlds and he was from a highly advanced world compared to this one.

True, he wasn't much of a genius but he did have ideas from the future. Things his grandchildren had been obsessed with. Euphemia Dora Lupin, Lily's eldest granddaughter had opted to make her life's goal to join the magical and mundane world by all means necessary. Therefore, she had delved into muggle tech knowing it was what caused the gap to widen even further.

The girl along with a group of her friends had discovered the ways to allow tech to work around magic, something she had proudly taught Harry while keeping it a secret amongst her friends. They had founded the very first tech-company in the wizarding world and not surprisingly was a big hit. In any case, while some of the tech used by the muggle was too advanced for the rest of the wizards, Mia and her friends kept track of what was trending over there and consequently so did the rest of the Potters as it was all she ever talked.

Harry was a diligent listener and not just because he was indulging the younger woman but because he had always been fascinated by technology. She would explain whatever caught her attention with as much detail as she could and thanks to his hard earned occulmency as well as other few upgrades o his mind, Harry was now blessed with ideas that some could only dream about.

He couldn't personally create anything really, he wasn't that smart. However, thanks to Mia he had the ideas and he was sure if someone smart enough had those ideas then it would be possible to reproduce some of the things he had seen more than a century in the future.

"You will be CEO of course." Harry stated and Jack blinked.

"What! No! I will be too busy killing people to run a company." The blond protested. "What will you be ding anyway?"

"Well, I don't have the first idea on how to run a company." Harry shrugged. "We shall work together anyway, not to mention it will be the ultimate cover story."

"For what?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"While at night you will be running around in a fearsome suit, during the day you will be the CEO of a multi-billion company." Harry could see a smile beginning to tug at his lips. "No will suspect, just like Batman."

"I am going to need a name." Jack mused. "A name that strikes fear in the hearts of the evil corrupt government officials. How about Jack Ryder?"

Harry gave him an unimpressed look.

"Right, uhmm Erebus!" Jack exclaimed. "Greek god of darkness."

Harry shrugged and Jack continued musing on his 'superhero' name. His mind was still on what he planned to build. The reason he needed Jack was not just as a poster boy though that also played a big part. Harry didn't want to fame, something which will automatically come when his company becomes known and he would rather through his friend under the proverbial bus so he can stay out of it.

On the other hand, Jack had a certain charisma that Harry would never hope to match. Harry knew the younger man, his moments of immaturity aside was quite capable even though Jack himself didn't know it. The fact that the money Harry was planning to use to set up the company was their share from Jake's will also had something to do about it. Their late friend had given them sixty percent of his wealth and the twenty that belongs to Jenny by proxy.

With the ridiculous amount of money they had been earning over the years, the three would have been able to live the rest of their lives comfortably. Now with almost their entirety of Jake's wealth at their disposal, they had no want for anything and neither was Little Jenny. But Harry was not interested in sitting around until whatever task death had for him came around. And with his magic, he didn't need much money anyway so he had decided to try something that he had always wanted but never got the chance to do in his first lifetime.

**-ADW-**

**CEO'S OFFICE SUMMER TOWERS,**

**J-CORP HEADQUARTERS,**

**QUEENS, NEW YORK.**

**4****TH**** MAY, 2008.**

"…_.in other news, the CEO of J-CORP, Jack Daniels has confirmed that tomorrow will be the official opening of SUMMER TOWER, the tallest building in Queens and also the headquarters of J-CORP TECH INDUSTRIES. We are still unable to_"_

"…_it has been proven yet but sources within the company believe that J-CORP will be flooding the much awaited electronics tomorrow onto the market. Our sources claim that what we have seen is nothing compared to what is in progress_"_

"…_one year since the opening of the J-TECH expo, J-CORP will be releasing opening business_"_

"…_J-TECH expo ends tomorrow as the budding multi-billion company opens_"_

"…_CEO Jack Daniels says that_"_

"…_most edible uhm eligible bachelor_"_

"…_Jack Daniels_"_

"_Jack Daniels_"_

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Jack hurled the remote at the enhanced glass but it froze before it could hit the window and slowly settled back on the table. "This is ridiculous."

"At least you are popular for something." His companion commented dryly. "Yesterday I heard both governments were joining forces to bring down the elusive Ombra."

"I can't believe they called me shadow." Jack grinned. "After all the effort I took in picking a name and they just name me exactly what I wanted. And in Italian too."

"Well, apparently your suit has an 'Italian tinge' to it." Harry said dryly. "And given the fact that Ombra disappears completely off the earth during day, it is only appropriate."

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with that…"

"You really think that I would want to have anything to do with your nocturnal activities?"

"Well, you made for me the suit."

"Only because you were so intent on wearing spandex."

Jack laughed and Harry just rolled his eyes. Jack's career as a 'hero' had been a complete success. Before the duo had officially moved to the states with Jack buying a huge apartment in the neighborhood of Forest Hills. It was therefore very easier for him to move from his home to the building.

Summer Towers was the name of the currently longest building in Queens and it acted as the headquarters of the aptly named J-Corp tech Industries. Harry sometimes wondered how Jack had managed to black mail him into naming anything concerning the company. Jack had however been adamant that if he was going to suffer through running a company, then he was damn well going to name whatever came out of it. He completely ignored the fact that there was a panel that actually ran the company and he was merely the figure at the head.

On the other hand, the company was moving quite well and tomorrow it would be open to business. The Expo had been a success as people were quite curiousas expected and the turn up kept increasing as more gadgets were brought in. There were companies that had already brought orders and the first batch will is expected to be supplied tomorrow.

It had taken merely two years to build the building, something unheard of. Thanks to Harry's magic, getting a place as well as the licenses had been a piece of cake. The materials had always been there and with the money present and a little bit of magic, the building was constructed with absolute haste and now everything was up and running.

Harry knew it would take some time before the company went international but the progress so far was encouraging.

On the other hand, as much as Jenny wished to stay with her 'boyfriends', they had all agreed that she would stay with Claire for now as with everything that was going on, they wouldn't have enough time to be there for her full time. Jack had his nocturnal activities as Ombra and Harry was busy getting the company up and running. That did not mean that did not mean that they didn't spend time with her as they as Harry spent almost every free hour he had with her. Well, Jack too, when he wasn't with a woman. Being CEO seemed to have doubled his whoring tendencies.

"Anyway, I have to go." Harry said as he stood up. "I promised I would eat dinner with Jenny and Claire."

"You are hogging all the time with her." Jack pouted and Harry laughed.

"Maybe if you didn't spend all the time sleeping with women you would also get to be with her."

"Hey, I am not that bad." Harry just gave him a look. "Fine, can I come with you. You can always pop me back when we are done."

"The company starts business tomorrow. You will need to be here even if just so they see you." Jack sighed as he fiddled with the ring on his finger where the suit Harry had made him was. "And no _Ombra_ either."

Harry was just about to teleport to Claire's home when the door pinged and a beautiful blonde woman entered. She was very beautiful, light green eyes and a long nose. Her face structure betrayed a Russian relation but it wasn't so open that one would see it immediately. She walked with an unnatural grace as she hesitatingly entered the office. Harry pegged her to be in her mid-twenties or early thirties at most.

"Uhm, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Oh, nothing at all I was just actually leaving." Harry answered as he gave Jack a pointed look.

"Mind out of the gutter Harry." Jack laughed as he gestured for the woman to come further in. "This is Mary Farrell. She is my PA."

"You must be Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She offered his hand with a dazzling and Harry shook it, smiling smoothly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Farrell." He took a cursory glance at her mind as her green eyes met his emeralds. "I am actually quite surprised you know of me."

"Oh, Mary is a very diligent one." Jack praised and the woman ducked her head, her cheeks having a dust of pink.

"I read a file about Mr. Daniels and you were mentioned as his closest friend."

While the information wasn't exactly inaccessible, one could easily find it if they knew where to look so it was a good explanation. What little he could garner from her surface thoughts said otherwise.

"Like I said, it is always a pleasure to meet one as smart and beautiful as you." Harry smiled charmingly and Jack was openly gaping at him having never witnessed this side of Harry. "And I hope you will be calling me Harry the next time we meet, hopefully very soon."

"As do I." Marry had a blush now but she still met Harry's eyes. She then turned to Jack abruptly like she had forgotten that he was there. 'Uhm, sir_ Mr… I mean Jack, I just wanted to say that I will be turning in for the night."

And with that she fled the office, with two pairs of eyes following her retreating _rather considerable_ posterior.

"Ok, what just happened?" Jack asked in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

"What just happened is that you hired a spy."

"No, I knew that I am asking about you, what got into you back there?"

"You knew she was a spy and you still hired her?"

"Well yes." Jack shrugged even though he looked like he wanted to continue with his topic. "I am not sure where she is from though I know it some government agency, but one look at her and I knew right away. So I decided that I would rather have her where I can keep an eye on her rather than sending her off and they send another person that I would have trouble even knowing about. Or worse a man."

Harry shook his head in amusement. With the way Jack acted most of the time, he sometimes forgot how smart he actually was, something which happened a lot.

"She is from SHIELD." Harry stated and Jack whistled.

"Wow, isn't that extreme.'

"Not really." Harry told him. "A multi billion company comes out of nowhere, builds a very expensive building ridiculously fast and deals in technology that could only be from the future. So they are most definitely curious. If not where you get your money from then where you get your tech from."

"Oh perhaps they know that I am the so-called serial killer going around the world killing corrupt government officials?" Jack asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, at least not from what I could get from her mind." Harry stood up. "From what I saw, she is probably the best SHIELD has to offer, the fact that you know she is a spy is probably intentional on her part but I suggest you don't call out on her anytime soon."

Harry didn't mention the anomaly he had seen in the woman's mind as he never got the chance to get any deeper into her mind. Something had obviously done to alter her mind. Whether it was intentional on her part or not, he couldn't tell.

"So, are we now going to talk about how you suddenly changed into a clumsy imitation of my charm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the office, Jack's laughter trailing behind him. Even as the life went down, Harry's mind was still on the beautiful spy known as Natasha Romanoff. He hadn't been with a woman ever since Jake's death as he usually had one-night stands while on missions but ever since then, he hadn't had time to relax but now that the company moving, perhaps he should get some time to himself and the super sexy spy looked like an easy spot to start.

Despite calling Jack a man-whore almost all the time, Harry wasn't what one would call a monk and without any attachments, he had no reservations on indulging his enthusiastic genitals. Chuckling to himself, Harry shook his head and entered his Nissan GT-R. it would take him about 20minutes to get to Claire place and in that he thought of SHIELD and what he would have to do about them when they became too nosy.

**-ADW-**

AN: So that was chapter two and you can say that we have officially entered the MCU. There has been a change in last chapter; initially Jenny was eleven in the original chapter but I have changed her to nine to fit what I had in mind.

I had also been under the impression that the events of iron man happened in 2008 but someone told me it was actually 2010. Any clarifications would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

**AUGUST 20****TH**** 2010**

**POTTER COTTAGE,**

**WALES.**

Jenny narrowed her eyes, her entire being was fixed on the red fox that was mauling a dead squirrel. She pulled the string, feeling the familiar twitching of her muscles as they prepared to let the arrow fly into the fox's neck. Thanks to Harry's magic, the fox wouldn't hear anything even if she shouted at the top of her voice, something that was furthest from her mind. She prepared herself, centering her mind and_

"Easy now." Jack said and Jenny gritted her teeth but said nothing. She thought she heard Harry snort from where he was parched in the tree above them but when she glanced at him, he was sleeping with drool actually coming out from his open mouth. How he managed to stay up there without falling? She could only guess. Probably magic. There were things he used magic for that Jenny thought were undeserving but_"

"Will you concentrate, I'm not exactly having the time of my life here!" Jack snapped and she rolled her eyes before concentrating.

Jenny knew she was a prodigy with an arrow, but this was the furthest she had ever tried and her growling stomach wasn't helping matters. Sweat was running down her face and her clothes were already wet from trekking all the way from the house just to find something to hunt. Harry's wards kept out anything considered dangerous so there weren't much fun animals around the cottage.

Jack sighed and Jenny brought her attention back to the target. She took a deep breath and released the arrow knowing immediately that she would hit the little fox. Her arrow was denied as it had just flown a couple of meters when it hit someone who had most definitely not been there when Jenny released the arrow.

She was a girl with strawberry blonde hair wearing a short yellow dress with tight black pants. She didn't seem to be no older than seventeen but the look in her eyes was for someone much older than that. What caught Jenny's attention however wasn't the girl or her odd hairstyle and clothes, rather it was the giant dog that was passed out next to the injured girl. Even sleeping, the dog if it could be called that came up to the other girl's shoulder and she was very tall for a girl.

Jenny's attention was however brought back to the girl when she met her blue eyes. She looked from Jenny's bow that was still clutched guiltily in her hand and back to the arrow sticking in her side before taking a step back as if to brace herself. She suddenly flung her hands forward and lightning erupted towards where she was standing. Jenny felt Jack tackle her to the ground and covered her with his large body while making sure that no part of his touched hers.

A bluish shield appeared between them and the lightning slammed into it and fizzled out of existence. The other girl looked at the shield in confusion for a second before her eyes narrowed and she lifted her foot probably for another attack but before it reached the ground, Harry suddenly appeared behind her and tapped on her shoulder. Whatever he did made her slump and begin to fall but Harry caught her with his magic and slowly lowered to the ground.

"Bloody hell, what the hell is that?" Jack as he approached the unconscious dog. Jenny slowly followed him though her eyes were still on the other girl.

"Will she be ok?"

"She is just sleeping." Harry said as he waved his hand over the arrow and it disappeared only to appear back in Jenny's hand, completely clean. He then waved it again and the blood that had covered the yellow dress disappeared. When more didn't come, Jenny assumed he had healed the wound as well.

"So what do we do with her?"

"We take her home." Harry said and Jenny blinked at him in surprise. "No one was allowed to see Harry's cottage except her, Jack and Claire so there must be a reason why he would want to take her.

"Why, did you see something in her mind?" jack asked and Harry nodded.

"From the little I saw, she is royalty in some secret society but someone usurped power and was holding her hostage so she managed to escape thanks to her awesome pet."

"But why come here exactly?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged and Jenny smiled at Jack's snort of disbelief. "So you two use your port-keys and I will take these two with me."

Jack groaned just as Harry got a grip on the sleeping girl and dog and they disappeared. Before Jack could begin his whinnying, Jenny activated her port-key and reappeared on the front steps of the cottage.

…

"You think we should tell her?" Jenny asked in amusement as she watched the girl feign sleep. Harry had cast the waking spell on her and if there was anything Jenny had absolute faith in then it was Harry's magic.

"Nah, I am quite enjoying watching her sleep, she is very pretty."

"And seventeen." Harry said standing on Jenny's right a few steps from the bed where the girl was.

"Actually I was saying for Jenny's benefit."

"She is thirteen."

"So what, me I started experimenting when I was eight." Jack shrugged ignoring Jenny's glare. "I am sure she has kissed some lucky sods over there in her school."

Both of the male adults in her life turned to her with raised eyebrows and she raised her own in return, somehow managing to suppress her blush.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you given the princes 'The Talk'?"

"I thought that was you!"

"Nope, it was most definitely you."

"But you are the responsible one."

"I haven't been running a company for the last two years."

"Are you inhumans?" the question thankfully cut off the argument and everyone turned to look at the girl who was sitting on the bed while staring at them with a mixture of suspicion and hope."

"Yeah and we sacrifice virgin princesses to the Hypnos, the great god of sleep." Jack said, somehow managing to sound ominous.

The girl looked at him as if he was insane before her eyes narrowed.

"No we don't but would be interested in finding out." Harry told her calmly. "My name is Harry, the miniature angle is Jenny and the old man is Jack."

"If you're not inhumans, then how did you knock me out and stop my lightning." The girl not offering her name.

"I do have a certain abilities and when you attacked my friends I had to protect them."

"You attacked me." She retorted glaring at Jenny who gave her an apologetic smile.

"An honest mistake I assure you. You and your companion just happened to appear in the middle of a training session right into the path of an arrow."

"What do you want from me?" she asked after a moment and Harry smiled at her.

"Your name for starters and perhaps where you came from?"

The girl looked at them, her eyes conflicted as she thought of Harry's question. After a moment, she sighed and replied.

"My name is Crystal."

"And you come from?"

"Uhm… America."

Harry gave the girl 'The look' and she ducked her head while Jack laughed.

"Oh, I hate that bloody look. Makes me feel guilty even when I have done nothing wrong." Jenny could only nod in agreement, having been on the receiving end more than once and the second time or those that came after were just as effective as the first time.

"Look, crystal." Harry said as he took a tentative step forward. "You don't have tell us anything but we would really appreciate it if you didn't lie to us. For example we know that you are not from America or anywhere on earth as we have no such beings as your companion."

Jenny watched Harry as he continued speaking.

"We know you are fleeing from someone just from your appearance.' Harry told her. "And from how exhausted your friend looks, I imagine that you have either come from very far or he has transported a number of you to different locations."

From how Crystal's eyes widened, Jenny was sure Harry had been spot on.

"If these people have the same powers as you, then they will try to find you." Harry continued. "We could protect you as while you are in this home no one will ever find you. I will however not have someone I know nothing about in my home and no matter how compassionate I am, I will be forced to kick you out."

Harry waved his hand and a plate of food appeared on the bed next to the girl who jumped in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as her stomach let out a loud growl. Blushing, she ducked her head in embarrassment while Harry chuckled.

"We shall leave you to tame that little beast in there while you think about your choices."

Harry glanced at her and without speaking, Jenny knew exactly what he wanted her to do. He turned to the door and Jack followed. When she couldn't hear Jack's footsteps anymore, Jenny tentatively walked towards the princess and sat next to her on the bed.

"You should eat up you know." The girl looked at her before she glanced at the plate of food. "It would be counterproductive to heal you and then poison you."

Crystal tentatively picked the plate and took a bite from the meat. She let out a moan of satisfaction and Jenny giggled in understanding. Harry was one hell of a cook. After that, she started digging in with gusto, somehow managing to look like royalty even while she demolished the food which didn't seem to get finished. After a number of minutes and what would normally have been two full plates of food, she suddenly paused and looked at Jenny like she had forgotten that she had been there all the time.

"Oh, don't mind me, Harry left you a task after all."

"The food is not getting finished."

"Harry has probably charmed the plate it so that it summons more food so long as you still want to eat."

"That's impossible." Crystal said as she eyed the plate.

"Well…" Jenny drawled. "I knew it was impossible to shoot lightning from one's hands before I met you."

"My case is different."

"I could say the same about the plate.'

Crystal was silent a moment before she chuckled, and then erupted in laughter. Jenny just watched her incredulously.

"If I am not mistaken, you just compared me to a plate." Crystal said once she had calmed down. "Anyway, I am filled up I think…oh"

The plate had disappeared and is place was a glass of orange juice.

"I think he is trying to impress you." Jenny laughed and Crystal followed soon after. She took her juice and when she was almost finished, the glass slowly refilled itself. She gave Jenny a grin before she started gulping down the juice without taking it off her mouth. Jenny gaped as the glass kept refilling itself and wondered whether Harry was trying to drown the girl or she was simply trying to drown herself.

Crystal suddenly stopped drinking and took gasps of air, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Bloody hell!" Jenny exclaimed and as if in answer, the princess let out the hugest burp Jenny would ever hope to witness in the whole of her life time. And right there and then, she declared that she would be friends with the older girl no matter what. If only to learn how to burp like that.

**-ADW-**

"You think Jenny has killed her yet?" Jack asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Well, there're still two life forms up there but I wouldn't remove it out of the realm of possibility."

"So what shall we do about her?"

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you are like that?" Harry asked Jack who paused in stuffing his mouth before he shrugged and continued. "Anyway, in the unlikely event that Jenny doesn't kill her for being an uptight princess or any other reason, I was thinking we keep her here until we can find the rest of her family."

"Then we fight?"

"We let them reunite and see what happens from there." Harry answered. "For all we know they were ruthless dictators and the people simply rebelled."

"She doesn't look like a dictator to me."

"Crystal was neither queen nor King." Harry replied. "That was her sister."

"Her sister was King?"

"Yes and her husband was queen."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Really, I wouldn't know."

"Hey you're mocking me aren't you?"

…..

"So… this Black Bolt." Jenny asked after Crystal had finished describing her family members. "Does he have a name or did his parents just decide to name him after some superhero?"

"What's a superhero?"

"Don't you guys have comic books?"

"No."

"That's… that's unforgivable!" Jenny exclaimed as he grabbed the princess by the arm and dragged her to her room.

The next two hours were spent introducing the Princess of Attilan to the beauty of superheroes, super-villains and comics in general. The girl had been awed to say the least. Jenny had told her of a real-life super hero, Tony Stark who moved around in a metal suit saving people and protecting powerless civilians. Her enthusiastic explanation was interrupted by a snore coming from the girl. Remembering what she had been told, Jenny figured that the girl must be very tired so she tucked her in with rather considerable strength and went down to join her fathers.

She found Harry and Jack in the living room watching whatever old men watched and after making herself a sandwich, she sank into the sofa next to Harry. She swiftly gobbled it down before she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What happened to the princess?" Harry asked and she chuckled.

"She is sleeping."

"She is alive then?"

"For the most part."

They chuckled together before Jack shushed them absent mindedly, completely engrossed in his movie. They were quiet as Harry ran a hand through her hair. Shaking her head to shake of the sleep that usually came whenever he did that, Jenny looked up at him.

"Are we going to help them?"

Harry was silent as he considered her words.

"You know why I haven't been a super-hero despite having powers…" Jenny nodded. Harry has told her quite often how something big was coming. Something he had no power to stop given that he had no idea what it was in the first place. He had opted to lay law, not directly involving himself in anything that could bring attention to himself or his abilities just in case whatever or whoever was coming was watching for him.

That didn't mean he didn't do anything to help the people. From what came from the company, they had constructed branches of hospitals in every borough of New York with the headquarters being in Hell's Kitchen and headed by Claire. This had moved her from being a simple nurse to the managing director of all the _J-plus hospitals_. The hospitals provided free services for the most part as it was funded by the company which was flourishing beyond expectations.

Jenny knew all this and it was for this reason that she also knew that Harry would do whatever was in his power to help her knew friend and her family.

"But that doesn't mean I won't help." Harry continued and Jenny beamed at him. "There is a simple locating charm that I can use to locate her sister and through her, her husband. Once I have gotten a group of their life signatures, I can use it to locate anyone from their little community as it would be easier since it is unique."

"What happens after they have all reunited?"

"Well that will be up to them."

"You won't help?" Jenny asked trying to mask her disappointment.

"I didn't say I wouldn't." Harry sighed pulling her closer. "If I know anything about monarchs, then it's their pride. There is high possibility that they will want to get back their kingdom by themselves and I will have to respect that."

"And if then I ask for your help?"

Harry smiled at her fondly.

"I think _asking _is a bit over optimistic but if they want my help, then I will do everything in my power to help them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**-ADW-**

Crystal woke up groggily as light streamed through the window. She sighed as she realized that she will be waking up from one of the most comfortable nights of her life. She took a deep breath inhaling the unfamiliar smell of the bed she was lying in wondering where the owner had slept. Her stomach grumbled and she got out of bed, still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing when she escaped from Attilan.

Just at the foot of bed was a pile of clothes. A pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt and a pair of leggings. She slipped into them and was surprised when she found that they fit perfectly. They even smelled new so she wondered when they had gotten them and how they knew her perfect size. Slipping on the sandals that unsurprisingly were a perfect fit as well, she walked towards the window where sounds were coming from.

There in the meadow was Jenny and the black haired man_ Harry and they were playing some game with Lockjaw. Jenny was clinging on Lockjaws back giggling madly as they followed after Harry who was sprinting towards the other end of the clearing where there was a yellow line suspended in the air on its own. Crystal gasped when she saw Harry leap on Lockjaws back just as he passed him and almost in the same movement, he lunged for the yellow strip ahead effectively winning the race.

Jenny also lunged and collided with Harry who managed to catch her and put her on his back. Lockjaw, not wishing to be left out also jumped and nearly crushed them but Harry, with his passenger happily clinging on leaped out of the way and started springing back the other end, Lockjaw following closely.

Unbidden, a smile came o Crystal's lips as she watched what was clearly a happy family moment. The fact Lockjaw easily fit in surprised her. While not particularly violent, Lockjaw hardly got along with anyone and simply just ignored other people. It was therefore surprising that he had easily gotten along with them and the look on his face clearly showed that he was having the time of his life.

Watching Harry effortlessly running with the girl on his back while managing to keep a head of the considerably large Lockjaw made Crystal realize how much she hadn't been paying attention. She had seen his lean body and young appearance and had honestly not given him much thought. Remembering the events of yesterday she felt embarrassed that she had disregarded probably the most dangerous of her hosts.

With even more embarrassment, Crystal found herself watching Harry in a new light. The way his muscles moved under the sweat soaked t-shirt and the way his face lit up with happiness that was reflected by the girl on his back made Crystal's stomach flutter as blood rushed to her face. Ducking back into the bedroom, the Attilan princes fought down her embarrassment as well as whatever she was feelings had stirred from her observations.

She walked downstairs looking curiously at her surroundings. She saw the odd layout of the house and wondered just how different the people on earth were from her own people. She had grown up knowing that except for appearance, the normal humans were nothing like them. There was nothing special about them. Clearly, her people had been very wrong as she had found three very special humans, each one in their own way.

By the time reached outside, the little game they had been playing was finished Lockjaw was just sleeping on the ground. She blinked when she realized the position of Harry and Jenny. Both had their hands behind their necks and Jenny was lying on top of Harry facing the sky in the position that was identical to his. What stumped her however was that Harry wasn't lying on the ground but rather was floating in mid-air.

Crystal had always wished to fly. Thanks to her ability to control elements, she herself a few meters from the ground using wind but even then it would be uncoordinated. Harry though looked like he wasn't applying any effort, like it was second nature to him.

"You can fly?" she blurted out and Jenny got up, planting her elbow in Harry's chest.

"Hey, Crystal." The girl greeted cheerfully. "We didn't want to disturb you so we took out Lockie for a walk."

By this point, Harry had floated back to the ground Jenny leaped from Harry and gave the surprised princess and hug. And then she started chattering about how awesome and cute Lockjaw was and what they had been doing all morning. She shuffled her back to the house that looked way smaller than it appeared from the inside. Soon she was seated on a table and eating ridiculous amounts of food. Crystal knew that if she lived here any longer, then she was definitely going to get fat.

When she was done, they went back to the living room where Harry had been waiting.

"So, what have you decided?" Harry asked when she had sat down in the unbelievably comfortable chairs.

"As much as I really want to stay here, I need to find my sister and the rest of my family." She replied honestly.

"Understandable." Harry replied. "I believe I can help you locate your sister, I will just need a strand of your hair."

Crystal blinked at him in confusion not seeing how he could possibly do that. However, she remembered what she had seen so far of his abilities and a glance at Jenny who nodded at her made her decide to give it a try. She looked back at him and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Nodding, Harry stood up and walked towards her, a long strand of blonde with a black strip in his hands. Crystal wondered how he had gotten it as he hadn't been having it the entire time they had been talking. Harry wrapped the strand around his right hand before he cupped them together, folded the strand into his right and caught her shoulder with his left.

Crystal blinked when she suddenly got a very clear picture of her sister without her beautiful hair as she was standing in front of a car where another blonde woman was sitting. Before she could concentrate further on the picture, it faded and she found herself standing in back in Harry's living room.

"Wow." She gasped. "At least now I know she is alive."

"Of course she is alive." Harry replied dryly. "The spell wouldn't have worked if she wasn't."

"Oh."

"Oh cheer up." Jenny laughed. "You guys go and pick up her highness, I will look after Lockjaw."

Before she could tell the younger girl that they will need Lockjaw to get there, she was already out of the door. Harry chuckled and she looked at him in question.

"Don't mind Little Jenny, she can get a little enthusiastic, sometimes too much for her own good." The affection in his voice struck Crystal and she could only stare at him. From what Jenny had told her yesterday, they were not even related by blood but if she could envision what an ideal family looked like, then it would be this one. "If you can take my hand, I will take you to the spot where we saw your sister, hopefully she hasn't left."

They guy could teleport!

"Just how many abilities do you have?"

"Uhmm, a little bit of this and that but more this than that."

Jenny groaned loudly from outside, having heard Harry's answer and apparently this not being the first time he had used it. Chuckling along with him, she placed her hand in his and braced herself not knowing what to expect. She felt the ground shift slightly and when she blinked again, she was no longer in the living room. She was standing in what had clearly been a battle ground. Standing in the middle of it was her sister deeply kissing Black Bolt.

"What the hell!"

**-ADW-**

**AN: **Hi guys that was quite nice to write. We shall be seeing some action soon enough but you will have to endure some fluff for now. After the Inhumans arc, we shall probably be meeting The God of Thunder himself but it is not set in stone.

I told you we shall be traversing the entire Marvelverse that has appeared on screen so any ideas are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

**HELICARRIER**

**BRIEFING ROOM**

**AUGUST 20****TH**** 2010**

Clint was bored. Well more bored than he usually is which was saying a lot given he was bored most of the time. Except when he was fighting of course. There was nothing boring about fighting. However, right now he was exceptionally bored. As if all the boredom in the world had moved from whatever it was squared most of the time and covered him with its fearsome aura of boredom.

"What are you thinking about?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am bored."

"Well that's new." Natasha said dryly as she flopped her booted feet on the board room table.

"How about a spar?" Clint suggested and Natasha raised the other eyebrow.

"In here?"

"This table looks pretty strong."

"I doubt it can support your wait after I have smashed you through it."

"You wanna test out that theory?"

Before she could reply, the door opened and the SHIELD director stalked his way in followed swiftly by Phil Coulson and Maria hill. Behind them came a younger pretty blonde woman Clint had never seen before. He unconsciously found himself straightening to attention and a glance at Natasha showed that she was the epitome of a good soldier.

Fury made his way towards the head of the table which had no chair while his three companions got into their seats. Fury placed a small device at the table, Clint recognized it as a portable high-tech projector made by J-Corp that very few high ranking SHIELD members carried around. Fury tapped it and the room was plunged into darkness and when he looked where he knew Natasha was seated, there was absolutely nothing, not even an outline of her frame.

"I think I am going to marry her." A voice said dreamily and Clint looked at the head table to see a life like image of Jack Daniels, CEO of J-Corp eating ice cream. Next to him was a pretty girl about thirteen, with light-red hair and green eyes also eating her ice-cream. Behind the girl was another man, this one younger than Jack Daniels with a mop of black hair and green eyes standing with his hands playing with the girl's air.

"Oh, I pity her." The girl giggled.

"Jenny!" The raven haired man exclaimed. "You are being rude…. I think."

"Oh please." The girl retorted. "I am pretty sure he pity's her as well."

"That may be true but you know how sensitive old men can get." The man replied and they laughed together.

"Laugh it all you want but I am marrying my PA." The man actually pouted. "Er… my former PA."

"Like I have told you before, Mary doesn't have any plans of marrying anyone." The younger man said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Let alone you."

"Just because you fuc_" the younger man immediately covered the girl's ears with his hands and she rolled her eyes. "Fumbled around with her doesn't mean you know everything about her."

"Fumbled? Really Jack?"

"Well, can't have the little blighter learning swear words at this age." Jack said grinning at the girl as he tried to mess her hair, she gracefully moved her head out of reach.

"Oh, I doubt Little Jenny here is as innocent as you think."

"Oh, got yourself a boyfriend have you?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at the girl who just giggled at him. "You really have a boyfriend!"

"Well…" the other man started almost hesitantly. "I remember quite an enthusiastic goodbye the other day between her and Ginava"

"Oh her, but I thought she was called Gellova!" Jack frowned before he grinned at the girl that was blushing lightly. "So, you are into the single-party government huh?"

"Ok, I am going to stop you right there with your stupid_"

"Hey don't call me stupid!"

"I wasn't_"

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't_"

"Oh please! You call me stupid at every chance you get."

"Not my fault you keep insisting on_."

"Children!" the girl snapped and the two men raised their eyebrows at her. "That is enough or you will be grounded for the rest of the summer."

"Ok I don't sound like that." The younger man frowned and the other two burst into laughter.

"Oh, Harry." Jack sighed happily. "That is exactly how you sound like when you say it. Little girl's voice included."

"So, your girlfriend Gulliver_"

"She is called Gianna and she is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh no that doesn't even sound anywhere near Gulliver at all." Jack argued.

"Well, to be fair Gulliver sounds like a name for a giant." The raven haired man said and Jack snorted. "Jenny's girlfriend would be the last person anyone could mistake for a giant."

"Speaking of, Harry's girlfriend is really quitting?" the girl, Jenny asked clearly trying to distract the two men. "I was just beginning to like her."

"Mary wasn't my girlfriend." The young man that Clint knew was Harry Potter answered. "We just had a few nights to ourselves and when either of us didn't get what we had wanted, we called it quits."

"So you did…. _Fumble_ with her?" the girl giggled and they all laughed again. The three life like images froze with the expressions so lifelike that Clint found himself smiling as well. The image suddenly started shrinking until it was just a small window above the little J-Proj.

Clint was going to have words with the person responsible with naming the products from that company. He was beginning to suspect that the girl, Jenny was responsible but even she wouldn't give something like this such a ridiculous name.

However the name didn't reduce on the brilliance of the J-Proj. The projector apparently produced light so black that almost that it absorbs any light in the area it has been directed, at least that is how Jack Daniels had described it when it was released. In that bubble void of any light, it then projects its own light which reflects to the eye as images so real that if one wasn't aware they would think it was a real person. The area of projection can also be adjusted by the user.

Clint glanced at Natasha and saw that she also had a smile on her face as she watched the happy family. Grinning, Clint opened his mouth to tease his best friend only to be fixed with a one-eyed glare.

"You will not talk about Romanoff's fumbling." The SHIELD director snapped. "Not in this meeting and most definitely nowhere near my person."

Clint was too shocked by the fact that Nick Fury had just been trying to be funny that he just gaped at his both.

"From that little conversation which happened about three months ago…" Fury started. "It is clear that those three knew Agent Romanoff was a spy. That fact proves our initial theory that they were in some elite force most likely British even if there is absolutely no record of a Jack Daniels or Harry Potter in their database or any other database around the world."

Clint had no idea how Fury had come to that conclusion but he nodded in agreement.

"The fact that there is no record of them means that they must have been in a very elite force, one so secret that they couldn't risk anyone finding about them." Fury lectured and tapped on the little projector in a certain pattern and the other window disappeared showing another bigger window.

On the newly displayed bigger window was a number of newspaper articles all showing the assassination of notable individuals. Individuals that Clint knew by heart having been on the team that had investigated their deaths. Clint and his team had found that the assassinations had started around 2000 and all the victims had one thing in common, they were all a pain for the British government. There had been many attempts to bring them to justice but somehow they had always managed to remain on the other side of the law.

From their investigation, they had managed to narrow down the killers to three as from the little they could get from the scenes and while relating each assassination with the others, there had been certain patterns that would have been missed by most. Out of more than fifty assassinations, there were three distinct patterns that were being used, so subtle that Fury himself had been the only one to spot them initially.

Therefore, they had managed to zero down to three assassins. Three assassins so good that anyone who knew about them wished that they never found themselves on these people's bad side.

That was until 2006 when suddenly there were no more assassinations. All information about the group vanished and even what little SHIELD had in its databases also vanished. For the next two years ever since the assassination of the six mafias, there were no more assassinations of that kind. At least until Ombra had showed up.

In hind sight, Clint saw that clearly Ombra was one of the three infamous British assassins as his methods were similar if not the same as those employed by one the three. What happened to the other two though, Clint could only think that he was about to find out.

"I imagine that each one of you knows that this Ombra character was obviously one of the three responsible for these assassinations." Fury said and another window popped up in front of the one with the articles. It showed Ombra. A picture that clearly showed that he knew it was being taken as just as with his fellows, he somehow managed to kill highly protected people without being caught on anything be it camera or even motion sensors.

In this picture, Ombra's body was faced away from the camera while he looked at the camera over his left shoulder, his wine red cloak swirling at the edges slightly. His face was covered in shadow thanks to the hood but two dim blue orbs were visible where the person's eyes should be. Clint unconsciously suppressed a shiver as he saw the intimidating figure known as Ombra.

"The question is…" Fury said as all the windows disappeared and three more came up. "…what happened to the other two and what does it have to do with them."

One window had the frozen image of the happy group they had watched at the start of the meeting while another had three humanoid outlines of the British assassins. Or rather two outlines with the third one now having Ombra. The third window, the biggest of them had the picture of the girl who was glaring at the camera with an intense frown and information about her.

_Name: Jenny Summers_

_Date of birth: 8__th__ October 1997_

_Father: Jacob Summers_

_Mother: …/ Claire Summers_

_Official guardians: 1. Harry James Potter, 2. Jack Daniels._

"This girl is probably the most important piece of this puzzle." Fury declared.

The other two windows disappeared leaving the one with Jenny summers while one another appeared showing the burial of a British General, probably the youngest in history. The general, Jacob Summers, was buried in their ancestral grounds and the picture had Jenny herself, a woman Clint assumed was Claire Summers, Jack Daniels and Harry Potter.

"Through her, we meet Jacob Summers, the youngest British General in history who happens to have absolutely no relation with either of these two." Fury paused to make sure everyone was listening. "He enrolled into the army after getting the girl's mother pregnant and thanks to his skill flew through the ranks until he suddenly died in 2006. In-between he somehow became a general and was killed in 2006 leaving his newly wedded wife and daughter with ridiculous amounts of money."

Slowly, what Fury was driving at started to sink in Clint's mind.

"He made his daughter the ward of these two, Harry Potter and Jack Daniels, individuals he could only have met in the army and yet there is no record of either of them ever being there." Fury continued. "This can only mean that they were part of an elite force, so secret that their existence was so secret that there is no record of them. A force that contains three people, Jack, Jacob and James. Three individuals who earn huge amounts of money."

The window which had the outlines of the three assassins popped back and now each outline had been replaced by a person. Jack Daniels, Jacob Summers and Harry James. The members of the J-Force. Founders of J-Corp and J-Plus Hospitals.

"That is what Agent Romanoff managed to dig up." Clint looked at Natasha in surprise. "However, we can only imagine that they managed to dig up just as much from her therefore, she will be _"

The door opened Tony Stark, the new SHIELD Consultant.

"You are late."

"Tony Stark actually. And you are Nick Fury." Tony Stark replied. "Anyway, you didn't exactly give me directions."

"You have always known where the Helicarrier was."

"Well, that is beside the fact." Stark replied as he took a seat and plopped his legs on the table. "Anyway you know what they say… Tony Stark is never late."

"Nobody says that." Natasha replied.

"They say it all the time on the news. Wait do you guys even watch news here?"

"Can we continue please?" Phil said and Fury continued.

"I think he has made his point clear enough." Stark interrupted just as Fury opened his mouth. "We have serial killers on our hands. People way beyond the skill of any SHIELD agent and capable of beating some of the greatest security systems the world has seen. The question is, 'What do we do about them?'"

"Unfortunately, Stark is right." Fury conceded. "These people are skilled, and clearly protected if they have managed to keep out of our radar all this time. We can't directly confront them as we have no concrete evidence, all this is speculation. We also have no leverage on them as they have stayed on the other side of the law in all that matters. Trying to take them down will likely not work out in our favor if the little of what we know of their skill is alarming."

"Well, as your consultant I think this is the part where I come in and impart my glorious wisdom." Stark said as he stood up. The windows that were still being projected collapsed and another one appeared. This one showing Harry Potter moving with Jenny, both had bright grins on their faces and their green eyes were sparkling in happiness.

"A wise man once said 'If you can't beat them, then eat them.'" Stark continued. "We need to worm our way into that little perfect family. Get in there and become part of them. Just because they can fight doesn't mean they are enemies. Ombra has done things that Ironman wishes he could do but he is unable to."

Stark surveyed all of them.

"These people…" Stark gestured with his hand as images appeared and disappeared, each depicting the three. "…they are not our enemies. They are willing to stay perfectly out of any one's hair so long as we stay out of theirs. I say we leave them be. Let's keep an eye on them but not interfere. Just because they are not with us doesn't mean they can't be in the future."

And with that Stark strode out of the room.

-ADW-

**AUGUST 21 2010**

**POTTER COTTAGE**

**WALES**

"Ok first, you need to forget about controlling the elements." Jenny watched where she was seated leaning on Jack. "You seem to be under the impression that your abilities mean controlling the elements. You are wrong."

Jack snorted at Harry's words. Harry can be pretty direct when he wishes to, especially when he is imparting some knowledge that he knows you will not like.

"That is not what I have been told all my life."

"Well, clearly you have been lied to." Harry answered. "Or maybe the one that was telling you didn't know any better."

Jenny heard a muffled sound of protest and glanced across the clearing to see the rest of the Inhumans royal family. After they had found Black Bolt and Medusa, Harry had managed to locate the rest of the inhumans and brought all of them back to the cottage. At least the nice ones. There was Gorgon, a tall muscular dark skinned guys with hooved feet. There was Karnak the guy who looked like an Asian that Harry had retrieved from a group of drug dealers. Harry had apparently sent the other Inhumans back to the moon without asking for permission and the Queen, Medusa was mad at him. The fact that he managed to create a necklace that allowed Black Bolt to speak without obliterating everything did nothing to reduce on her ire.

"The elements are a force of nature." Harry lectured and Jenny remembered Harry telling her that he used to be a teacher in his former life. She had never gotten to understand what his 'former life' was about but from what she could guess, he was either relieving his life or probably living in another person's body. Somehow, she had never got the courage to ask him directly even though she knew that he would tell her.

"If you try controlling them, they will resist. You would need complete mastery to be able to control even one, let alone all of them." Harry paused and Crystal just continued staring at him in attention. "What you need is getting familiar with them, get to understand how they work, emphasize with them and with that, you will become capable of giving them direction rather than trying to control them."

Suddenly, Harry burst in flame. Crystal jumped away with a yelp and Jenny gasped despite having expected something to happen. She felt vibrations on her back and knew Jack was laughing at her.

The fire disappeared and only the grass where he had been standing was burnt. Next, steam seemed to collect together and soon he was holding a glob of water. The water changed shape into a miniature unicorn, a dragon, a humanoid shape and finally sword that Harry brandished in his right hand and swung it around expertly. He bent down and slashed over the grass with the water sword. The sword then dissipated and transformed into mist which was blown away by wind that was suddenly blowing across clearing.

Harry slowly lifted from the ground like he was no longer under gravity. Suddenly he shot to the sky and dived and flew around the clearing like a dolphin for about a minute before he settled down in his initial position in front of Crystal. Crystal was watching Harry with a mixture of longing and admiration.

"I think the crush has just evolved." Jack whispered to her and she giggled slightly.

"I didn't control any of that." Harry stated. "I am familiar with each element you saw and I was able to manipulate it to do what I wanted. You want to learn how to fly, you will need the same familiarity that I have with whatever element you want to use."

"Are you saying she could fly with more than just wind?" Karnak asked, the royal family having approached the two when Harry started his demonstration.

"Yes." Harry answered the man. "Crystal here has a genetic connection with each element which I don't have. It is only because of my magic that I am capable of accessing them and even then it took me years of practice to form a connection and it isn't even half of what she already has."

"So, if by any chance you had her connection?"

"I could teleport through fire and lightning, I could fly with any of the elements, I could be near indestructible as I would be capable of turning my entire body into fire, I would be a human livewire, I_"

"Bloody hell, have you thought of anything else since you met her?" Jack exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I have only just thought of it as I am not prone to wishful thinking." Harry replied. "It is only his questions that prompted me."

"Can we get to the flying please." Crystal interrupted ignoring the glare she was receiving from her sister.

"Alright little elemental." Harry said as he gestured for the others to step back. He stepped nearer and held her hands in his. "Close your eyes, try to shut out everything and concentrate on my voice."

Crystal followed Harry's instructions. The blush that had started to bloom on her cheeks slowly disappeared and her face relaxed.

"You are special, Crystal Amaquelin. More special than all the other Inhumans." Harry continued, his voice soothing and Jenny found herself on high alert. "For you are part of nature, you have a connection that no one else can ever achieve. The elements are part of you, part of your genetics and whole being, all you have to do is embrace that connection."

A warm breeze swept across the clearing while sparks of lightning travelled across Crystal's body. There was a visible wave of heat surrounding the two.

"Ok, you and I are going somewhere very far where we will not be getting any unnecessary tans." Jack declared and effortless lifted Jenny and retreated to the house. They got in the window where they could still see and hear what was going on outside.

"Within that connection, each element is unique." Harry continued. "Each one feels different from the other as you have used each of them separately. Now concentrate on the feeling of the wind element, familiarize yourself with it, let it engulf your entire being."

The wave of heat as well as the lightning disappeared, the breeze that had been whipping across the clearing seemed to settle down and the other inhumans relaxed. Jenny could now see Crystal's blonde hair swaying slightly.

"Can you feel it?" Harry asked and Attilan princess nodded. "Now direct it to what you wish it to do."

With her eyes still closed, Crystal slowly levitated off the ground. She reached about 3meters off the ground and then started gently moving this way and the other. She opened he eyes and grinned at her family as she giggled in happiness. Lockjaw was running around after her barking in happiness and Jenny couldn't help grinning as well as she saw her friend's happiness. Crystal slowly levitated back to the ground in front of Harry who was watching in pride and engulfed him in a hug mouthing 'Thank you' over and over.

She released him and was soon hugging her family. Jenny got out and joined Harry where he was watching the family of Inhumans.

"You look happy." She told him seeing the proud smile on his face.

"It feels good to teach a bright student." Harry told her as he gave her a one arm hug. "A feeling I am very familiar with thanks to you."

Jenny blushed. She knew Harry likes to teach anything relating to magic. Unfortunately, Jenny wasn't a witch and even then she knew Harry could have found a way for her to perform magic, witch or not. But she didn't want that. Jenny knew that Harry had lived with people like him. Family members who he shared with everything and that were capable of what he is also capable of. And Jenny didn't want to intrude on that. As much as she wanted to do magic, she wasn't sure she could pull it off like Harry or those he used to live with. Perhaps she was just being a coward she was also perfectly ok with being normal. She had enough paranormal in her life already with both her fathers. On a wizard and the other a highly skilled Vigilante who runs around in a magical suit.

-ADW-

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

**POTTER COTTAGE **

**WALES**

"The kingdom of Attilan is indebted to you Harry Potter." Black Bolt said quietly, still not used to his voice.

"I will remember that." Harry answered shaking his hand. "There will be a time when I will need as many allies as I can get, so I hope I can count you among those that will be on my side."

"Most definitely." Black Bolt replied. "I know my wife has not shown it during our time here but she is grateful especially for what you have done for her sister and the rest of us all."

"Oh don't worry about her, she is just afraid that her sister seems to be interested in me." Black Bolt nodded. "In any case, here in this vial is a potion that will instantly grow back her hair to whatever length she wants it."

"Are you sure?" the man asked as he eyed the vial suspiciously. "After how she has treated, you are still willing to help her?"

"I honestly haven't been offended in anyway by your wife's behavior." Harry replied with a smile. "However, Little Jenny instructed me to do everything in my power short of overthrowing your brother myself, to ensure that you take back your kingdom and I am of the hope that Medusa being able to access her powers will help in that endeavor."

Black Bolt glanced at the red-haired girl who was attempting to squeeze the life out of Crystal. The rest of the Inhumans were waiting patiently with their port-keys in hand. Harry had made them after a brief visit to the moon with Black Bolt to plan their assault on Maximus' forces.

"That girl…" Black Bolt said. "Just how powerful is she?"

"Like she would tell you, she is just 'plain Little Jenny.'" Harry assured him. "But in all seriousness, with everything that is at her disposal, she is probably the most powerful being in the universe."

**-ADW-**

**AN:** Hello to those who have stuck with me until now. I am still looking for a Beta so if you are interested please PM me.

As for the story, well, I am going to shuffle a few things around in the MCU to fit what I want and how Harry will be affecting it. Everything Harry will be doing, no matter how random it may seem will be in preparation for the 'task' he was brought for. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**-A DAY'S WORTH-**

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

AN: Like I said earlier, I will be shuffling the timeline a bit so if anything happens earlier or later than it did in canon then that is more exercising my powers.

**-ADW-**

**HELL'S KITCHEN, NEW YORK**

**TEMPLE PENTHOUSE**

**5****TH**** September 2010**

"I'm still uncomfortable with this idea, Harry." Claire sighed as she put the glass of juice on the table in front of him.

"I know but it's not like I have much of a choice."

"Oh please." Claire scoffed. "That girl takes your word as gospel. If you said it was best if she stayed here then she would immediately change her mind."

"You know that's not true." Harry took a long gulp from the juice and smacked his lips. "Not to mention she would throw a tantrum that could topple the entire planet if I told her High school will be in Hell's Kitchen."

Claire laughed and Harry smiled in satisfaction. Ever since Jake's death all that past, the beautiful woman had never recovered to her former bubbly self. She worked herself to the bone at the hospital as if she were a common nurse rather than the director of an international group of hospitals. He rather enjoyed these moments when she relaxed.

"She is a spoiled little brat and both of you are to blame."

"Hey, you spend the whole week with her." Harry frowned.

"And the two days every weekend are enough to undo whatever progress I made with her during the week." Claire shook her head. "I am surprised Jack didn't pick her himself so he could start the spoiling in advance."

"Well, we are dealing with SHIELD's latest spy." Harry sighed. "She is less subtle than Natasha though quite as beautiful as her.

"So he called dibs on this one?" Claire asked with a smirk. "Or maybe you drew straws and you lost."

"We didn't draw straws." Harry huffed. "I think I had my fill of sexy spies with Nat and left those who came after for him."

Claire shook her head.

"You two are a bunch of hormonal teenagers." She laughed at Harry's indignant look. "So, Natasha is still working for Stark then?"

"No, apparently there is no need to spy on him anymore. He is now a SHIELD consultant."

"Wow, she is bloody efficient isn't she?" Claire grinned. "So will you two be getting back together?"

"We were never together, she wanted to get information and I wanted to shed off some stress."

"I think you mean fumble." Jenny announced her presence with a wide grin.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping on people?" Harry frowned at her while she just grinned at him unrepentantly.

"To not be caught and make the most dramatic entrance possible."

"Bloody right. Now come here and give a hug." Jenny practically flew into his arms while Claire rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"This right here is exactly what I have been talking about."

"Oh don't be hard on them." Jenny said as she hugged the older woman. "Not everyone is as awesome as you."

"Just get out of my house before you two infect me with whatever is wrong with you."

The just grinned at him with almost identical grins and flickered out of existence. Claire watched the place where two of her most favorite people in the world had just disappeared and shook her head with a smile. How she managed not to fall in love with him, she could only imagine.

**-ADW-**

Harry and Jenny teleported and Jenny immediately bounded upstairs to prepare for her weekend trip to Africa with Jack. The man in question was seated on the table reading books about Africa and the best places to visit.

"Hey Jack." Harry greeted his blond haired friend. "I didn't expect you here this early."

"I didn't expect myself here this early." Jack grunted, not looking back.

"Ok what has Sharon done this time?" Harry asked somehow managing to smother the smile threatening to erupt on his lips.

Jack growled but didn't answer.

"Hello, need of sensitive information down here, over."

"Oh shut up you." Jack huffed and Harry snorted this time. "That woman is bloody impossible."

"You know what they say, 'the hard ones to catch are always worth it.'"

"She bloody well better be." Jack said as he leaned back. "Speaking of, Natasha called me asking to meet you."

"Can't she call me herself?"

"I don't know, it's probably because you don't have a bloody phone." Jack snorted.

"Right." Harry grinned. "I like to play hard to catch every now and then, you should try it some time."

"Oh please." Jack drawled. "You really think I can resist any pretty face that crosses me."

"I don't see you running after Claire."

"Well Claire is off-limits of course to any male in the universe." Jack answered without missing a beat. "It's just that with Natasha you beat me to the punch but I call dibs for the next two super spies we come across."

Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"So about Natasha…"

"Right… apparently there is a dinner for stuffy arrogant reach pompous men and the CEO of J-Corp has been invited."

Harry could imagine a group of Lucius Malfoys sneering at each other for the whole night.

"And how does that concern me exactly?"

"Well, the CEO will be indisposed in Africa so…"

Harry glared at him.

"On the bright side, she has graciously offered to be your date for the night so… you know."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Oh will you stop with the look and say something."

"I will go."

"Really, I mean yay."

Harry rolled his eyes. Jack had not really grasped what it meant to be CEO when the company was just starting and had over the years begged Harry to switch places with him especially when it came to these fancy dinners which were actually pissing contests for the rich pompous fools. Harry had made it clear that he wasn't interested at all and therefore his friend had to endure.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when something landed next to his leg with loud thump. He raised an eyebrow at Jenny who was standing there her face pink and covered with sweat as she took gulps of air.

"I need some water." She gasped out and Jack snorted.

"You need to start hitting the gym."

"I clearly remember enchanting that bag to be thrice as big inside as it normally is." Harry said as he poked it with his foot. "Not to mention feather-light."

"I think little Jenny here has emptied her entire bedroom." The girl in question didn't answer as she was still getting her breathing in control. Jack tried to lift the bag. "Bloody hell, we are going on a camping trip, not a honeymoon! And it's two days!"

"I know, that's why I only brought necessities." The two men eyed the duffle bag disbelievingly. "And a few extras."

Harry tapped the duffle bag that had depictions from game of thrones and it shrunk to the size of a medium backpack. Jenny easily slung it over her back and looked at Jack expectantly.

"Wait, before we go, what are you going to be doing I mean apart from the dinner."

"Well, I have been thinking that we have established ourselves well in New York and that it is about time we moved out more."

"You mean like another branch?"

"Yep"

"Where?"

"Louisiana, or more specifically New Orleans." Harry replied. "So, I will be doing some investigating tomorrow to see the best site to put it."

"Oh, well I guess I will be seeing you on Sunday then. You're ready kid?"

"Don't call me kid."

"I will take that as yes, SPOCKY"

The port-key activated and the pair disappeared to their camping site. Harry had been to Botswana already to set up the magically expanded tent and also to secure the general area with a couple of basic wards so he wasn't worried about their safety. He sat back in his seat, not sure what to do with his time as he hadn't made any real plans for the weekend so now he was bored. Before he could come up with anything, the wards notified him of a port-key requesting for entry.

Only Jack, Jenny and Claire's port-keys rights to free entry. He had modified the port-keys he had given to the inhumans in that they could only be allowed entry through the wards with his permission. So when the wards notified him about a request he knew it would be one of the inhumans.

Harry gave a mental command for the wards to allow entry and Crystal appeared before him. She immediately leaped at him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, you're alright?"

"Yeah, sorry_" she stammered as she released him.

"No its fine." Harry told her as he watched her sink onto the couch. She looked tired, like she hadn't had any sleep since she had left. "You want some tea?"

Crystal nodded and with a gesture, a kettle and two cups floated to the living room, and poured steaming cups of tea. Crystal smiled at the sight of magic.

"I had forgotten how amazing it looks when you use your magic."

"Oh really?" Harry adopted a hurt expression. "You have been gone for five days and you have already forgotten little old me?"

"Of course not, it's just that things have been moving so fast that I feel like I left here months ago."

"You look tired." Harry observed. "And since your family is not with you, and you don't look like you're grieving, I am assuming they are alive."

"Yeah, they are alive." Crystal sighed, taking a sip from the tea. "It's just that Maximus went to great lengths to ensure that he is not killed in case things uhm…"

"Went south?"

"What?"

"Never mind, so he put some kind of self-destruct command so Attilan explodes when he is killed?"

"Sort of though it is not just when he is killed, he has to cancel the self-destruct every one hour using his finger print."

"Can't you kill him and I don't know, put his hand under stasis or something?"

"Well we could but Black Bolt doesn't want to kill his brother." Harry nodded in understanding. "So he and Medusa got it into their minds to evacuate the whole of Attilan to earth."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And where exactly will they be staying?" Harry asked. "A community with super natural abilities tends to attract a lot of attention and usually not the nice kind."

"Well…" the girl blushed. "I didn't get the specifics before I left but when I disagreed with them, they weren't very happy and so I came here."

"Well, you are welcome here for as long as you want." Harry told her and she gave him a grateful smile. He knew there was more to the story but he wasn't going to pry any further, let alone read her mind. He tried to avoid entering people's heads unless it was necessary. Not to mention she was one he considered a friend as friends were off-limits as far as leglimency was concerned.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Crystal took her tea while Harry thought of the Inhumans situation. As much as he wanted to help, He felt that he had gotten himself in their affairs enough and perhaps it was best to lay low for now. Whatever they planned, it was up to them, so long as they are willing to help him when the time came, then he would keep out of their affairs.

Crystal on the other hand, he had no idea what to do with her. Perhaps he would leave that decision to Jenny as clearly the princes will not be joining her family anytime soon. Next time he looked at her, she had slumped on the couch and was sleeping. The cup had fallen though given that all utensils were charmed to cushion themselves if dropped, he hadn't even heard it slipping from her fingers.

He levitated her to the room she had slept in while she had been here and with a simple gesture, the sheets and covers straightened themselves and covered her when he laid her on the bed.

Checking on the time with a quick Tempus told him it was just after nine and he wasn't very tired now. Knowing it was probably just after mid-day in New Orleans, he decided to get on with checking out the place he wished to establish a branch of J-Corp. Grabbing a light trench coat, Harry flickered and teleported to an alley he had seen on internet. Of course he was cloaked so he wouldn't spook any random people he found.

Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath to adjust to the change in the air. Living in the middle of a forest for the most part of his life had gotten Harry so used to fresh unpopulated air and therefore he usually had to give himself a couple of seconds to adjust.

A small figure slamming into his invisible form pulled him out of his little ritual. He opened his eyes to see a young girl, probably around ten sitting on the ground as she looked at his position in confusion. She stretched her hand and grabbed at his leg before her eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

Harry stilled as the blonde girl used his leg to stand up. She moved her small hands around his legs, her brown eyes wide in amazement. She circled around and went to his back and Harry sighed in relief having feared what her wondering hands could have touched. His relief lasted until the little girl's hands fell on his wallet in the back pocket. She cocked her head in confusion, as she got a better fill.

"Yeah, definitely a wallet."

After some fumbling, she got her hand into Harry's pocket, giggling as her hand disappeared and reappeared again holding the wallet tightly. She opened it and gasped in happiness at finding fifty dollars before a bright grin split her face and after looking around to make sure no one saw her, she put the wallet in the back of her overly large pants and took off in a sprint.

Harry watched the ten-year old girl disappear around the corner silently. He could have easily kept his wallet to himself but he had caught something from the girl. Something magical, even it wasn't exactly a magical core but it was most definitely magical. He had been forced to take a pick at her mind and had been assaulted with images, way more than his cursory sweep should have brought up.

He had unintentionally gotten a look at her home life, her negligent mother and the challenges of not having a father. He had also seen some confusing images of a wave of light, a dark skinned boy, and a beach. Harry had seen the power brewing within her and it was like nothing he had seen before. It was clear that she was special, as well as the other boy and it all came from that even which had killed her father. Perhaps it was time to dig into the history of New Orleans and maybe he will be able find out the cause of the lingering effects of magic in the atmosphere.

**-ADW-**

**6th September 2010**

**SOMEWHERE IN EAST AFRICA**

**ONE HUGE, QUIET FOREST.**

The three magical torches floated around them illuminating their path as they slowly picked their way in the dark forest. The forest was dark...and too quiet, at least compared to the one she was used to that sarrounded Potter Cottage.

The forest at home was never quiet, while not as alive as it was during the day, the nocturnal creatures that lived there gave their day counterparts a run for their money. It was also never this dark, at least the number of times she had been there with Harry. There were all sorts of light creatures from fireflies to even recently fearies.

"This is a bad idea." Jack huffed and Jenny barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Apparently it was unbecoming of a lady.

"I heard you the first twenty times."

"Ok, just checking to make sure." Jack had been complaining from the moment they had left their camping site though Jenny couldn't see what was wrong with some exploring. "You know, incase Harry asks me why I didn't try to stop you."

"He won't find out. Not if you don't say anything and I will most definitely deny if you do." Jenny informed him even as she tapped on the piece of paper she had tricked Harry into charming for her with this particular mission in mind. "According to the map we should be at the border in a few minutes and this is the most clear path."

The two walking for about thirty seconds of silence before Jack spoke up again. "So, I have been thinking."

"Oh God." Jenny giggled.

"I know, that was my reaction as well when I realized what I had been doing."

"I wasn't even aware you know that the word existed."

"Ok now you are being mean." Jack huffed. "And you bloody sound like Harry."

"Really?"

"It wasn't a complement." Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently there was nothing unbecoming about it when it came to men.

"So you were doing you-know-what..."

"Right. I was thinking that it's about time Harry got himself a wife."

"So you can steal her from him?"

"You make it sound like women are a piece of cake or something."

"Well, I don't hear you denying." Jenny replied with a smile. When Jack didn't answer, she turned to look at him and he was standing still. She immediately knew something was wrong even as he gestured for her to activate her pendant.

The pendant had been enchanted by Harry to cover the wearer with a high level disillusionment and a notice-me-not bubble that made the person near-impossible to locate even while they were moving as it diverted attention from them even from those who already seen them before.

Jenny scampered to the edge of the clearing while Jack just stood still, waiting. Jenny scanned the shadows beyond the light but she couldn't see anything. Whatever Jack had sensed seemed content to stay in the shadows. Jenny's breath suddenly hitched when her eyes looked up the tree where she was squatting.

Within the shadows, she could see two gleaming yellow orbs staring at Jack's back. Before she could do anything to warn her father, the figure suddenly leaped from the tree without making any sound towards Jack's exposed back.

As if sensing the approaching danger, Jack spun around and the figure slammed into Jack's chest and together they fell on the ground with the other figure crouching on top of Jack as it seemed to study him with a curiosity of a cat.

From where she was squatting, Jenny got a clear view at their attacker. It was humanoid and she guessed it was a person wearing a cat themed suit. The helmet or whatever was covering the other person's face was also shapped like the head of a cat, ears and closed maw included. The suit was black, so black that Jenny could see how the figure had managed to seem invisible within the shadows.

Jenny could also see the look on Jack's face. There was no fear there, infact his face was completely devoid of emotion. His eyes however had that look he only got when sparring with Harry. When he is assessing the threat and the best ways to handle it. Harry had once told Jenny that of the three of them, Jack had always been the fastest in assessing a dangerous situation and coming up with hundreds of ways to handle it.

Jack's lips slowly stretched into a grin and the other figure cocked its head in confusion. Jack didn't give it time as he leaned his upper body forward despise his hands being pressed into the ground. He tried to head-butt it but it leaned back out of reach. However, Jack had planned on this and wrapped both his legs around its neck.

Jack used his legs to slam the other man on his back. In the same movement he tried to get on top but the other man used his hind legs and propelled him over his head. Jack landed in a crouch and swept the other man's legs under him. He made to capitalize but the other being hopped back to his feet and swiped his hand in front of him just as Jack reached him.

"What the_" Jack leaped back holding the side of his face. When he removed his hand it was covered by blood and there were visible claw marks. Jack stiffened as he looked at his bloody hand and Jenny knew whatever was coming next wouldn't be pretty for the other man.

Jack pressed on the ring on his finger and in a blink of an eye he was covered in his Ombra suit. The torches flickered as an oppressing feeling covered the entire clearing. Jenny could feel it pressing on her where she was and could only imagine how intense it was right within the clearing.

Knowing that he stood no chance, the other figure turned to escape but Ombra blurred and grabbed him mid-leap and with one hand slammed him into the ground. The figure scampered away from him but Ombra disappeared and right in front of him. He grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the mask covered face hard, sending him flying across the clearing.

The cat themed figure seemed to recover real fast as clearly the suit was enhancing him somehow. However, Ombra was already waiting. The figure tried going on the offensive, his movements so fast that Jenny was having a hard time following him. However, Ombra had no such trouble, his suit clearly better than the other as he effortlessly dodged the other man's attacks without making any contact.

Suddenly, Ombra grabbed the other figure's right hand and pulled. There was a pop as it was dislocated. He grabbed the other and did the same, next he kicked his knees one after the other soon he was standing behind the figure, his on the front and back of the other figure's head.

**"Attacking me is one thing..." **Ombra said in a hard voice that seemed to reverberate around the clearing. "**Attacking me with the little one though, that... Is... DEATH."**

Jenny braced herself for what she knew was coming even though she didn't look away. She waited for the man's neck to be snapped, but Ombra was just standing there holding the man's head. He huffed and suddenly pushed the other figure into the ground, just as he vanished the suit.

"Dammit Harry." Jack huffed even as Jenny could see that the scratches had healed thatnks to the Onbra suit. "Way to spoil my fun."

"I just stopped from making a very big mistake." Harry appeared next to where Jenny had been. "You're alright there kid?"

Jenny swiped her finger across the pendant, deactivating the enchantments and leaped at Harry, squeezing him with all the strength she could master.

"So...what kind of amour is this?" Jack asked as he prodded the unconscious figure. "Looks like metal though no metal should be this light."

"That is Vibranium." Harry answered and Jack whistled in appreciation. "There is only one place anyone could get enough Vibranium to make a full body suit."

"Wakanda." Jenny said from Harry's side. "He must be from Wakanda."

"But why would someone from Wakanda try to kill us?"

"Probably because you were trespassing." Harry replied. "What the hell were you all the way over here anyway?"

"She forced me. Apparently she was very sure of its location she blackmailed me into bringing her here so we could find the country."

Harry looked at Jenny who was looking at Jack like he was insane. She turned to Harry and gave him a look.

"I have no bloody idea what he is talking about." She stated with a completely straight face. "Where are we anyway, this looks nothing like Botswana."

"You little_" Jack tried to grab her but she effortlessly dodged to Harry's other side. Harry shook his head and grabbed the unconscious figure. He concentrated and disappeared only to reappear in the living room of the camping tent.

A second later, Jack and Jenny also appeared having used their original port-key that had brought them here in the first place.

Harry conjured a chair and levitated the man. A snap of his fingers and tape bound his hands behind him. He pulled off the helmet to reveal a young handsome face probably no older than Jack if not younger. He hit the man with a reviving spell and went back to stand on Jenny's side. The family of three stared as the man slowly regained consciousness before his grey eyes landed on them and he stiffened.

"Hello my Prince." Harry greeted with a chilling smile. "We have a lot to talk about."

**-ADW-**

AN: Hi guys, that's the new chapter. I am still looking for a beta so anyone interested please PM me.

So the little blonde girl we saw in New Orleans will not be appearing any time soon, at least not until her powers become active.

I also plan to include X-Men in the future but I will likely only focus on Jean Grey though not any time soon, right now we can assume that Sophie T is still somewhere playing Queen in the North so we won't be seeing her for some time.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A DAYS WORTH**

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked, intently looking at the African prince.

"Harry Potter." The prince said through bloody lips then looked at Jack. "Jack Daniels and Jenny Summers."

"Uhm, curious. I am glad you are cooperating." Harry said and with a wave of his hand, he healed the man's wounds on the face and got rid of the blood though he left the broken bones. "Why did you attack my family."

"It wasn't my intention. I just...lost myself there during the fight." The prince sighed. "I wanted to capture Ombra and find out why he was looking for Wakanda."

"You nearly tore my throat out." Jack hissed.

"I knew I wouldn't have succeeded from what I know of your skill." the prince replied without missing a beat.

"And just how much do you know about us?"

"Enough to know that you two are more dangerous than you let the world believe."

"But even knowing that..." Harry said as he took a glance at the man's surface thoughts. "...you felt it was a good idea to attack him?"

"I have had problems handling my temper recently thanks to my father's pressuring as well as the effects of the ritual and I keep making stupid decisions while try to prove myself to my father. Why did I just tell you that?"

"A simple spell to lower your inhibitions so you trust us more while encouraging you to be as truthful as possible." Harry stated like it was nothing. "In any case, you attacked my family and that is not something forgiven easily."

"What would you have of me."

"Little Jenny here is obsessed with Wakanda, probably why they ran into you in the first place." Harry said giving the girl a pointed look who blushed and suddenly found the floor interesting. "I want you to give her a tour, nothing much, just show her some interesting things."

"And?"

"What?"

"What else, surely that is not all you are going to ask?"

"That's it really." Harry said as he enjoyed the look on the young Prince's face. "I don't think there is anything you can give me, and you seem like a good fellow so I don't want us to part on bad terms. Hopefully, we can develop something in time but for now, that is all."

The Prince kept looking at him skeptically and Harry just shook his head.

"Obviously, she will be coming with someone to look after her and unfortunately, I have a date so Jack here will have to tag along."

Harry didn't give the younger man a chance to protest as he turned to the other two.

"And you two better behave, I will not have you ruining a beneficial partnership before it even begins."

They gave him a salute and Harry disappeared startling the African Prince. He glanced at the place Harry had just vacated before he looked back the other two, he didn't like their grins a little bit.

**-ADW-**

"Where are you going? I mean...it's none of my business but I just_"

"It's fine Crystal." Harry laughed lightly. "I am going for a dinner that Jack arranged for me before he left yesterday."

"Oh...uhm have fun I guess."

"There is no fun where I'm going, unfortunately." Harry sighed. "Just a bunch of human peakocks prancing around trying to show that one is richer than the other."

"Why are you going then?"

"You remember our former PA who was also a spy..."

"Yeah, the one you fumbled with."

"I_ Jenny is becoming a bad influence on you." Harry sighed but there was a smile on his face. "Anyway, we are trying to make sure SHIELD doesn't get too nosy in our affairs so we try feed them something to keep them busy while trying to show that we are cooperating."

"What does that have to do with tonight?"

"She is investigating someone who will be at this party and couldn't just go there so she tricked Jack into getting an invitation and the idiot readilly agreed as he knew that he would be going to Africa."

"Oh."

"And speaking of, I was thinking that maybe I drop you there, I am sure Jenny would be delighted to see you."

"I...wouldn't I be imposing on their time?" Crystal asked hesitantly though Harry could see that she was interested.

"Not anymore, they somehow got themselves into a situation and will be visiting some country." Harry assured her. "Now thinking about it, I think you will like it a lot as you will be able to see more of Earth from there than you have before."

He could see that she was hooked with that thought. Not even giving her time to change, he grabbed her arm and concentrating on Jack, he teleported to the tent and immediately left but not before hearing Jenny's squeal of happiness.

**-ADW-**

"Harry Potter, Co-founder of J-Corp." Someone announced as Harry entered through the double doors leading to the ballroom where most of the guests were standing.

"Well, at least you won't be bored." Natasha commented from his arm glancing at a group of ladies that were grinning at Harry.

"What can I say, I _am _an excellent specimen." Harry easily replied giving the ladies a charming smile.

**"**Well, at least you are not going for the modest act."

"It's hard to pull of when I have the most sexy redhead on the planet on my arm." Harry shrugged unrepentantly. "And a natural one at that."

"Are you trying to make me blush Mr. Potter?"

"Only stating facts, love." By this point they had reached the other guests and Natasha was steering him towards someone he wasn't looking forward to meeting. "Surely you know me well enough to know that I don't speak out if turn."

Natasha laughed while shaking her head good naturedly.

"Well, at least someone is having a good time." Harry commented as they reached their destination. "You have yet to tell me why you insisted on me coming."

"All in good time." Natasha replied. "A good evening to you Mr. Stark."

Tonny Stark turned to them and raised his eyebrows before he turned to the men he had been speaking with.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen, allow to have a moment with some more enjoyable company." He turned without waiting for a reply. "A good evening to you too.. uhm how am I supposed to refer to you as again?"

"Doesn't matter, just wanted to introduce you to my former employer."

"A pleasure, Mr. Stark." Harry said shaking the billionaire's hand.

"I can imagine. I have to say you look nothing like your name, _Harry_ Potter."

"Well, you seem to be in one piece, _Tonny _Stark. You must get that comment alot."

"Not as much as you would think." Stark replied. "I try my best to live up to my name."

"Can't be too hard with you flying all over the place in a shinny tin of metal."

"Can we please leave any shinny possessions out of this conversation!"

"But of course." Harry smiled, liking the man. Natasha had disappeared some time without either knowing. "So, how long did it take you to figure out she was a SHIELD spy?"

"That's ahhh, one embarrassing conversation I would rather not have." Stark replied. "Mind you it wasn't that hard, just embarrassing."

"Understandable, though for someone of your... talents I would have expected more. To think it took you that long, is indeed embarrassing if I do say so myself."

"Your people skills are quite lacking, Harry. I can call you Harry right, and please call me Mr. Stark." Tonny continued. "I think I would prefer to deal with your psychotic friend."

"My who now?"

"Your killer friend? the one who runs around in a creepy suit murdering off highly protected individuals."

"Oh, well he prefers to be called a Hero. A childhood fantasy or something like that. We never got around to discussing his inspiration."

"Fury would like to have a few words with him, and probably you as well." Stark said as he grabbed a glass of wine from a passing Waiter. He took a sip of the wine before he spat it right out. "Where do they buy this... Anyway, my job is to get you two to join SHIELD that is why the sexy redhead over there decided to bring you for this party."

"And here I was, thinking she had missed my company." Harry mock sighed as he saw the woman in question openly flirting with some fat man who seemed to be hanging off every word of hers.

"I don't think they do those, feelings I mean." Stark replied. "You will believe me when you meet Fury."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen any time soon."

"It will." Tony Stark replied seriously. "It is up to you whether it will be as a friend or enemy and take it from me, you don't want SHIELD as your enemy it is not a pretty experience."

Harry appraised the billionaire infront of him for a moment.

"I have no issues with SHIELD." Harry told him. "And I am not looking for enemies, if they let me be, so will I. If they insist on having me as an enemy, well I will have no choice but to be one."

"That is all well and good when you are simply speaking of yourself. Fury is not some goodie two shoes and fighting with him can be quite challenging when you have people you care about."

Harry pinned the man with a stare and Tonny found himself taking an unconscious step back. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

"I am told I am a very pleasant person, Mr. Stark." Harry said in a cold emotionless voice. "I can be _very_ unpleasant when someone I care about is threatened. It _is_ an ugly experience."

Harry spun and stalked away from him. Tonny took deep breaths and wiped the sweat on his brow.

"Tonny you're okay?" Pepper appeared next to him looking concerned. "What was that about?"

"_That _my dear Miss Potts was something I don't want to experience any time soon. Preferrebly never."

Taking deep breaths, Harry enjoyed the wind on his face as he thought of the last time he had been on such a party, back in Italy when they did their last mission. They had been having big plans then, even Jack with his amazing plan of travelled ng around the world and fucking the most beautiful woman in each country.

"Party not to your liking?" Natasha asked as she stood next to him.

"Been some time since I've been on one of these." He answered. "Brings back old memories."

There was a moment of comfortable silence and the slow music filtered from the ballroom to the balcony.

"We were going to retire you know. We were tired of being sent to kill like some dogs given that the targets were no longer what we had been after in the beginning." Harry started. "Me, I was going to spend the rest of my life in some jungle in Wales, Jack wanted to travel around the world and Jake...it was all his idea, the tech company I mean."

"Didn't work well, did it?"

"No, far from it." Harry sighed. "Somehow, they caught wind of our retirement plans and they decided we were no longer useful. Killed Jake on his wedding day and almost got us as well."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"We were like brothers." Harry continued like he hadn't heard her. "A family that none of us ever got the chance to have before and we swore to always be no matter what happened. Jack, Claire and Jenny, that is my family, Agent Romanoff."

The woman startled, clearly surprised that he had figured her out despite the hints he had been dropping since the moment he picked her up from her apartment. Harry turned and dark emeralds met light green eyes.

"Keep my family out of whatever game SHIELD is trying to play with me. I am a very dangerous person, Natasha." Harry told her. "If Fury wants me that bad, let him come and talk to me himself. However, if my family is threatened in anyway..."

With that ominous statement hanging in the air, Harry gave her a nod and walked out of the hotel, he got into his car and soon was speeding his way back to the J-mansion in Queens.

"Wow, that was scary."

"Tell me about it." Clint sighed from Natasha's earpiece. "I had no idea the he could do scary. I thought it was more of Daniels' area of expertise."

"Shows how much we actually know about him." Fury's voice replied. "I think we should back off for now, untill we have got more about him. It would be better if we dealt with Daniels for now."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Agent Romanoff, where are you going!"

"Queens."

**-ADW-**

Harry sat in the living room of Jack's mansion watching the news feed on the fight between Bruce Banner or the Hulk as they were calling him and another they were calling the Abomination.

It never stopped to amaze him just how much science was capable of. Taking a look at Bruce Banner's profile, he could see that the man was quite accomplished in his field and was probably one of the brightest minds on the planet, right up to there with the likes of Stark.

If that mind was to work in harmony with the being that was the Hulk, he could be a force to be reckoned with. However, from what he could figure out from the reports on the news, the two seemed to be two completely different people. How that happened, he couldn't be sure unless he met the man himself in person and did his prodding.

He was interrupted from his musings when the door bell rang. Putting aside the glass of milk, he walked to the door and raised his eyebrows at the person standing before him.

"Agent Romanoff?"

"Nope, just an ordinary girl trying to make sure that her night isn't wasted completely."

"There is nothing ordinary about you." Harry said as he pointedly let his eyes sweep across her figure.

"Oh, well my ego is suffering right now after you dumped me at the party like that. It could use some stroking."

"Well, come on in then, I am sure I can do more than mere stroking."

The moment the door closed, Harry grabbed her by her slim waist and slammed her onto the door, prodding his body onto her soft but firm one. He wasted no time kissing her pouty lips that had been tempting him from the very moment moment he had seen her that night.

Natasha's arms slithered along his back and gripped his butt pulling him even closer as she ground her core with his swiftly hardening manhood. Even as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the depth of her mouth, he pulled up her dress enough that he could lift her legs and she swiftly wrapped them around his torso.

With a mental command, the zip on the back of her dress lowered as he stumbled his way back to the couch. He threw her when they were almost there and she landed with a slight bounce. He landed on top of her, her legs on either side of him and attacked her mouth once again, this time while one of his hand was caressing her thighs the other was full of a firm breast.

Her right hand slithered in-between their bodies and easily passed the waist band of his sweater pants and grabbed his pulsing hardness. His answering growl seemed to encourage her as she gripped it tighter while she tried to push her breast harder into his hand.

"Someone is frisky tonight." Harry growled in her neck even as he pressed her breast harder.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Potter?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you up for it?"

Oh Harry was up for it alright and soon enough, Natasha found out that provoking Harry Potter was never a good thing. Then again, it wasn't the first time she had done this as their first round usually happened along those lines and she had to admit that if anything, she had missing what the emerald-eyed man was capable of.

**-ADW-**

"Are you telekinetic?" Natasha asked propping herself on her elbow as she watched Harry dry his hair with a towel.

"Something like that." Harry replied not even pausing. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I have seen you move things without touching them though there had always been an explanation after I had thought of it." Natasha said and Harry sat back on the bed with only the towel on his shoulders on him. "And then last night, you took off my dress without you touching it as quite remember how occupied they had been."

Harry observed her and she glanced away from his unsettling gaze, unfortunately her eyes landed on his physic and she let her self enjoy the moment as her eyes travelled from his chest to his toned stomach and landed on his manhood.

"I wasn't trying to hide it that much really." Harry said not noticing her observations. "It was bound to come out sometime though I must admit I am quite disappointed it took you this long to notice."

Natasha felt her cheeks start to flush and she suppressed it easily from years of practice. Harry had a tendency of making her fell like a little girl if he wished.

"I can't blame you though." Natasha squashed the relief she felt at hearing his voice. She started when she realised his face was right before hers. "I am pretty distracting, at least people keep telling me that."

And he was kissing her. She eagerly reciprocated, leaning back on the bed as he easily settled on top of her. She let out a moan of disappointment when he released her lips only to gasp in excitement when she glimpsed his eyes. She knew that look, he always had it when he was just about to do something no man had ever managed to do to her. She could feel her center becoming very wet in anticipation.

Harry grinned at her and his tongue flickered out in a manner that reminded her of a snake. He let it pass over her hardened nub and Natasha arched her back trying to push it into his mouth but the idiot just pulled back. She made to push his head onto her chest but some invisible force seemed to grip them together and pinned them above her head. Her hips buckled in excitement but the moment was broken when her cell vibrated on the stool next to the bed.

Harry laughed at her groan of annoyance as he got off of her. "You may want to answer that, I doubt Fury would have let us have another amazing moment."

"Shut up!" Natasha growled as she glanced at the caller ID. "Romanoff."

"Where the hell are you, we have been trying to reach you for over an hour!" Fury barked and she winced at the loud voice.

"Er..."

"That was enlightening, get your ass in New Mexico ASAP! We have a situation." And with that, her boss hung up.

Harry snickered at her and she threw the phone at his little smug face. The cell stopped mere inches from his face and without him touching it, it floated back to the stool and settled down.

"Wow." Natasha breathed thinking of how useful an ability like that could be. "You I will have to tell Fury about this right?"

"That I turned you into a mewling mess for the whole of last night."

Natasha rolled her eyes at his snickering even as a single passed through her abused center.

"About your abilities, I mean."

"That's your job." Harry shrugged carelessly even as he pulled on a pair of trousers. "If I hadn't wanted SHIELD to know, I wouldn't have let you find out."

"This will make them want you even more." Natasha said as she got up as well, enjoying the way Harry eyed her figure.

"I don't really care what SHIELD wants, so long as they keep my family out of it." Harry told her. "What you have seen so far is nothing compared to what I am truly capable of. And while I prefer to keep my _abilities_ to myself, I won't hesitate to use them if I am pushed."

**-ADW-**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"So he is a God?"

"Something like that."

"I hate it when you say 'something like that' it feels like you don't want to answer my questions." Jack huffed and Harry smiled to himself.

"Not all the time, I assure you." Harry said and Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, in my world we knew that Asgard was one of the first settlements of magicals, right after the age of elementals. We knew that magic kept evolving with time."

Harry paused, unconsciously slipping into his teaching persona.

"We are not sure what was there before the elementals but those were the first magicals in recorded history. Elementals were powerful, unbelievably so that those who lived around them thought them gods."

"You mean, like you?"

"I am no god, Jack." Harry said seriously. "However, I know for a fact that an elemental would wipe the floor with me without lifting a finger."

"Wow." Jack breathed in surprise. He knew Harry was capable of doing anything, that was a fact. He had no doubt that if someone hurt Jenny, he could obliterate the entire planet just to get to them because he was capable of doing that. Imagining someone who could beat up Harry was impossible.

"The problem with them was that they became greedy for power and tried to conquer the world, led by two of the most powerful ones who also happened to be twin brothers. They collected quite a following, both in the magical and mudane settlements, followers who worshiped them and later came to be referred to as Zeus and Poseidon."

Jack gaped. "You mean... they were just wizards?"

"Ridiculously powerful wizards but yes, the Greek gods were wizards."

"And how about Asgard, where does it fit in?"

"I am not sure about this world, but clearly it is different because in my world, Asgard was extinct." Harry stated as he stared at the object on the tab. "It was destroyed by some monster due to a prophecy referring to Ragnarok. Like all prophecies, the more Odin did to try and avoid it, the faster he made it to arrive."

He had just given Jack the full history of Asgard from the reign of Odin to Harry's favorite Norse god Loki, to Odin's daughter and finally to it's destruction as it was documented. Harry had been fascinated by the Asgardians during his travels with Luna as the girl seemed to have an instinctual grasp at anything Norse related. Reading up on the two brothers he easily found that Loki was definitely his favorite as he reminded him so much of his father.

If James Potter was a Slytherin, that is.

"There is no mention of Asgard or Odin, or even his kids." Jack stated. "As far as anyone is concerned, there were never any Norse gods in the history of Earth."

"It's very curious indeed." Harry said zooming in the live feed on the tab as a figure seemed to detach itself from the shadows and appareached the center of the clearing. "Which makes the appearance of Mjölnir quite... worrying."

**-ADW-**

AN: Hey guys, it's been quite some time. This one is quite brief and rushed, hopefully it's good enough.

So, I am as good at romance as J. K Rowling, which means not at all. This is not a romance fic so if you want Harry and Natasha dancing around each other as they slowly fall in love, well you are reading the wrong fic. I haven't written a sex scene, ever. I decided to try my hand here and will be progressing a bit further for every scene I write. Hopefully you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

"What is he doing?"

"Walking towards the hammer, I think."

"I can see that, Jack."

"Well, why did you ask then?"

Harry sighed and Jack snickered to himself. He kept quiet soon as the muscular blonde on the Tab cautiously stepped his way towards the magical hammer.

"I doubt he is a SHIELD agent though."

"No, definitely not." Harry agreed, leaning forward in anticipation as the big man reached the hammer and gestured towards it. From what he could remember, Thor had been capable of summoning Mjolnir.

Nothing happened and Harry could see the disappointment clear on the blonde's face.

"Suit up, Jack." Harry stood up. "I think we need to have a few words with the god of thunder."

"So he is the real deal?" Jack's blue eyes were twinkling in excitement. "I though he was supposed to be the only one capable of lifting it."

Glancing back to the pad, Thor was trying with all his might to lift the hammer with absolutely no success.

"I am not sure whether he is the one or not but it is quite clear he had been expecting it to respond." Harry answered as he put on his trenchcoat.

**"Do I get to fight him?" **Harry glanced at Ombra and not for the first time, He took a moment to admire his work and all the effort he had put in developing the suit.

"Perhaps, it will all depend on how responsive he will be." Harry though doubted there was any chance of the confrontation going without a fight. Thor was remembered to be the epitome of Gryffindor and that was not counting his choice of colors. The hammer wielding god liked fighting almost twice as much as Jack.

Teleporting at the edge of the clearing, knowing Ombra was right behind him as the suit enabled him to teleport as well, Harry sent a condensed pulse of magic all over the SHIELD establishment and all electronics shut down. He pulled out a small stone covered with runes and placed it on the ground and immediately a notice-me-not bubbled covered the entire clearing.

With a snap of his fingers a small ball appeared directly over the clearing and it was covered in light which strangely left no shadows.

**"That never gets old."** Thor spun around at Ombra's voice and stared at the figure whose cloak was fluttering slowly in a non-existent wind.

"Loki, is that you?" The big man asked cautiously. Ombra slowly advanced towards the Norse god and Harry was reminded of his son, Albus and how he seemed to float during a duel or when he is preparing for a fight.

**"Thor of Asgard." **Ombra's voice reverberated in the clearing. **"What are you doing here."**

"Well, you don't seem to be Loki." He replied clearly not the least bit intimidated by Ombra. Harry crossed his arms and watched, curious how this would play out. "Are you some guardian of Midgard or something?"

**"You shouldn't be here, Thor son of Odin." **Jack stated cocking his head to the side. **"You do not belong here."**

"Well, I am told I have a habit of being in places I am not supposed to be." Thor chuckled, looking completely unconcerned. "So, if you don't mind you can just leave and I will not hurt you."

Thor turned back to Mjolnir, dismissing Ombra. Harry knew exactly how he would react, especially with how his friend was itching for a fight and he was not disappointed.

**"Do not turn your back on me, Asgardian." **Ombra said as he clamped a hand on Thor's shoulder. Jack was always taller than you average person and the Ombra suit made him look even taller so the two were standing at almost equal height even though the god of thunder had a couple of inches on Ombra.

"Unhand me right this instant, human!" Thor barked and grabbed Ombra's hand. He twisted it making Ombra turn around and the next instant, he was standing behind him."I don't care who you are but next time you put you hands on me, it will be the last thing you ever touch."

Ombra didn't answer, he simply hunched forward and with his suit-enhanced strength flipped over his head and sent the god of thunder flying. The next instant, the blonde was back on his feet but Ombra was already in his grace. His hands seemed to blur as he punched him with his right, left and repeated again before he completed with an upper-hook that sent the big man flying again.

Ombra waited patiently as the Asgardian slowly got back to his feet. He didn't seem to have been affected by the beating as a normal human being would have been bleeding or even given up. Thor however, except for his torn t-shirt looking exactly the same, except he was pissed and his eyes were slightly tinged light.

Harry also remembered that during times of high emotions, the god of thunder sometimes had been capable of accessing his power without Mjolnir. If there was any moment for that to happen it would be this as the egostical god would never have taken being beaten by a human lying down.

He wasn't disappointed.

Thor ran towards Ombra, faster than anyone Harry had seen except for Jack when in his suit. Ombra waited as the man reached him and blurred as he leaned to the side, grabbed the man's neck as he had tried to drive into his midsection. He grabbed the other hand with his left and with his right, he pulled back by the neck and flung Thor back where he had just come from.

Atleast he tried to as the Asgardian flipped in the air and landed on his feet just a meter away and the next instant he was infront of Ombra. Clearly surprised with the quick recovery, Ombra didn't have time to dodge the fist headed for his disguised face and he was sent flying across the clearing similar to how his opponent had just done minutes ago.

The moment Ombra landed, he disappeared only to appear behind Thor. The blonde seemed to have expected it or perhaps he was just sensitive because the moment Ombra appeared, the Asgardian spun around and grabbed him by the neck. He then used one hand and choke slammed him into the ground. Ombra hit the ground with a grunt and Thor cried as he lifted him for another choke slam. Before he could hit the ground, Ombra disappeared again.

This time he appeared right in front of him and kicked his right knee cap bringing him down to one knee. He made to knee him but Thor grabbed his leg and flung him away from him. Ombra flipped in midair and landed in a crouch, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically. Thor also got in a crouch, intense blue eyes staring at the blue twin orbs in Ombra's shadowed face.

Thor chuckled.

"You are quite good for a human." He said. "But you are not completely human, are you?"

**"You don't have access to your powers." **Ombra observed and Thor blinked at him without answering. **"Not without your hammer."**

"I don't need my hammer to beat your little butt into the ground." Thor chuckled as he stood up, his eyes now two sparkling orbs of lightning. "Now, you face the wrath of the god of Thunder!"

"Alright, time out." Harry dropped the magic cloaking him as he stood up. Thor paused his advance and spun around only for Ombra to sweep his legs out of him. Thor tried to get up but found he couldn't.

"What sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery, your Highness just magic." Harry grinned down at him. "Surely you have experienced it before, what with your brother."

"You know Loki?"

"Well, as much as one knows anyone from history books." Harry shrugged. "Luna had been an expert though, she knew the history inside out but Hella was her favorite, can you imagine that?"

"Who?"

"Hella, Odin's first born?"

"Never heard of her and I am Odin's first born and definitely not a girl."

**"Really, you are pretty enough for one." **Ombra's voice reverberated from behind Harry startling him.

"Damnit man, I am trying to sound wise here." Harry growled at the man who just stared back at him impassively. "We are not here to talk about your mysterious sister though."

Harry leaned forward, green eyes peering at the god who leaned back despite himself.

"We are here to talk about you." Harry whispered and the Asgardian just kept staring at him incredulously. "You are out of your time, Odinson. And Mjolnir doesn't seem to think you are worthy to lift it."

Harry leaned in even further and now he was almost nose to nose with Thor. Harry's smile disappeared and he was now staring at Thor with an intense expression.

"I know this is probably a bad idea, but I doubt you will just tell me what I want if I ask nicely." The _Elder Wand _materialized in his hand as if knowing how hard this task was likely to be. "This is going to be very painful, probably for the both of us. _Leglimmens._"

Dumbledore had been half-right when he had believed that Voldemort had given some of his powers to Harry on that fateful night. At one year of age, Harry's magic had been young and developing; the horcrux had also been trying to expand so it could overcome whatever protections Lily had invoked with her death.

In the process and with time, things had gotten mixed up. Harry's magic growing and slowly taking some of Voldemort's that had bled off in the struggle. That is how he had gained perseltongue while at the same time gaining an affinity for magics that Voldemort had mastered long ago. Mind magic to be specific.

When he had gotten the time to really explore occulmency and leglimmency during his travels with Luna, he had found that it came way easier for him than it should have been. Luna had declared that with his level of mastery, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort would have been able to penetrate his shields or block his leglimmency probe. Harry had learned long ago to take Luna's word seriously.

However, no amount of skill could have prepared him for this. The moment he entered the blonde's mind, he was assaulted with centuries worth of memories. Fighting against the tide that almost instantly threw him out, Harry navigated them, concentrating on Thor's recent memories which could have been for a hundred years in Thor's perspective. Harry suppressed the headache that he could already feel in the back of his skull.

Harry pushed, limiting his probe as much as possible as he concentrated on the most recent, he saw Thor and Loki practicing fighting and saw why Ombra hadn't been able to surprise the god given that Loki used almost the very same moves. He watched Thor drag his team to fight the Frost giants and how his father had to intervene to save their assess. Ruthlessly ignoring the headache, Harry continued digging and watched Odin cast another enchantment in Mjolnir while at the same time stripping Thor of his powers untill he proved himself worthy enough to lift Mjolnir once again.

Harry could feel Thor fighting back as he dug for his memories since he arrived on earth and the headache seemed to double in intensity. He saw Selvig and Jane Foster, he felt the positive emotions that went along with the memories of the woman and how Thor was suppre_.

Harry's mind connection was abruptly cut off and he was sent flying. He squinted through his blurry vision as he did his best to ignore the high pitched sound in his mind. His vision cleared enough for a moment only to go white again as he felt a blow connect with his face and he felt himself fly through the air and landed roughly with a grunt.

"YOU DARE!" Thor...thundered as he stalked his way towards Harry, his body having the occasional flash of lightning.

"Weren't you_ stripped of_ your powers?" Harry gasped out when he got his breathing back in control, which also meant that the headache had abated to bearable.

Harry froze the Thunder god in place and the lightning disappeared. He checked in one of the pockets of his trenchcoat and retrieved a vial of a headache potion. He downed it at once and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright that's enough." Harry stood up and approached the Asgardian. "So, I am going to obliviate you. Nothing personal I assure you, we shall part our ways and when you get back to Asgard we hope to be we see each other again, sounds fair?"

The god of Thunder just glared at him.

"Good. _Leglimmens!_"

The man's blue eyes glazed over as Harry easily slipped into Asgardian's mind. He smoothly edited their meeting and made sure his modifications stuck and just as smoothly slipped out. Thor blinked at him uncomprehendingly before he slumped when he hit him with a stunner from the _Elder Wand. _The wand disappeared and he turned to Ombra who was sitting in his recently vacated chair eating popcorn from Merlin knows where. Shaking his head, Harry cloaked himself and dropped the notice-me-not around the clearing. A few seconds later, SHIELD agents poured into the clearing and dragged away the unconscious Asgardian.

**-ADW-**

"Now what?"

"Now we wait." Harry replied sinking into the couch next to Jack. "He remembers you two fighting and me freezing him in place before I tried to enter his mind. Naturally, I failed."

"He is a god after all." Jack agreed.

"Of course. I however made sure that he would have to contact me in the event he found himself on earth again." Harry smiled.

"Won't he be able to realize the truth, I mean being a god wouldn't be that much if a mere mortal can just play around with your mind."

"I am pretty sure he won't." Harry replied. "His brother though can break it for him but it would be pretty hard and I would know."

"So he is not The threat?"

"No, he is not." Harry sighed. "Maybe I'm being paranoid but I can't help think that this could be the start of whatever the threat is. A herald of some sorts or something, somehow I know that his appearance has set off the events leading to the reason I am here."

"Harry." Jack put his hand on Harry's shoulder looking uncharacteristically serious. "If one looks up the word paranoid in a dictionary, your picture is right beside it."

Harry just gave him a flat stare.

"I know, I was equally surprised." Jack patted him on the back as he stood up. "Now I am going to get some sleep. Just know that you paranoia saved us more times that I remember, so if you are being paronoid, then I have no worries because I know that you are right."

Jack pressed on his ring and turned into Ombra. He then teleported to his bedroom upstairs leaving Harry to shake his head at his friend's laziness. Harry looked at his own ring on his finger, the one that possessed his suit. He hoped he never got the chance to use it as his magic was enough to handle anyone he could think of. But if whatever he was to face was to be as powerful he had the feeling it would be, then he was going to need all the resources he could get his hands on.

**-ADW-**

**8th October 2010**

**Temple Penthouse,**

**Hells Kitchen, New York.**

"So that's the Gulliver kid?"

"Gianna, Jack. Her name is Gianna." Claire sighed.

"She is a bit...short." Harry observed and Jack snorted.

"That is probably one of your least imaginative understatements to date."

"Yes, Harry." Claire agreed. "With how much you love dropping them, that one was pretty sub-standard."

Harry rolled his eyes and the other two just laughed at him.

"She is quite on the small side though." Claire said after the moment as she eyed Jenny chatting animatedly with the tiny girl.

"It's hard to imagine how she managed to get into high school looking like a four-year-old."

"Ok, now you're exaggerating, Jack." Harry snickered. "Don't let Jenny hear you say that though, she can be pretty sensitive when it comes to her girlfriend."

"She is not really her girlfriend, is she?" Claire asked and Jack snickered.

"With Jenny I wouldn't be surprised if all these kids were in her harem."

"That's like twelve kids, Jack." Harry replied. "I think that's a bit too much even for Jenny."

"Uhm, you're probably right." Mused Jack. "Maybe without the boys, and that fat redhead I think she is the oldest and would challenge her mistress."

"Nah, Jenny would never accept someone who can challenge her in her harem." Harry shook his head.

"Are you two even listening to yourselves?" Claire sighed her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Don't worry, Miss Summers." Harry rubbed her back. "Jack here barely hears half of what comes out of his mouth."

"That's true." Jack agreed.

"Which will be quite amusing watching him give the little one 'the talk' tonight " Harry continued like Jack hadn't interrupted him.

"Oh hell no!"

"Jack_"

"No, this is your responsibility, Harry."

"Jake stated it explicitly in his will_"

"I don't care, I am getting the hell out of here." With that, Jack stormed out of the large living room to Merlin only knows where.

The remaining pair paused for a moment before they erupted into laughter. It wasn't lound enough to bring attention to them from the rest of the people there for Jenny's birthday, thankfully.

"Oh, did you see his face." Claire gasped between the occasional giggle. "I think he thought you were actually serious."

"I just wanted to have you all to myself though."

"Aww Harry, you aren't getting jealous on me, are you?"

"What can I say, you are one hell of a catch and I am quite possessive."

"I am sure there is enough of me for the two of you." Claire giggled and they laughed again.

"Are you two drunk?" Jenny frowned at them having snuck up them from behind.

"Nope, Claire here is just giving tips on what to say when I give the 'talk' tonight." Harry said grimly and Jenny made a face, a second later she had disappeared back into the group.

"She is very happy." Claire observed after a moment of watching the fourteen-year-old laugh with her friends.

"She usually is." Harry agreed. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to take away that from her."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them. Both enjoying the happy mood throughout the house. Jenny had collected quite a number of friends in her elementary and middle school here in Hells Kitchen and always ensured that they never missed her birthday. She hadn't yet made any in Queens as it had barely been a month since she started high school but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

"You have been busy." Claire said and Harry nodded. "How is the New Orleans branch going?"

"Construction is going well, they should be done by the time we enter the new year." Said Harry. "We should be opening it early next year. What about you, how is Hells Kitchen?"

"I think the crime rate is pretty high." Claire sighed. "We get more victims of common crime everyday, it's like the authorities don't care anymore because they know that any victims would be tended to. I think we could do with an Ironman of our own."

"Really, you were never vigilante-pro." Harry observed. "I remember you being quite vocal against Ombra."

"Times are changing, Harry." Claire said looking at Jenny. "If any harm were to come to her, I wouldn't think of calling the police first, it would be either you or Jack. While the police do their job, sometimes it is just never enough."

Harry wondered what had brought all this on but didn't push her. He was going to speak with Jack about making a few rounds in Hells Kitchen.

Hours later, Harry found Jenny seated on the roof above her bedroom watching the stars. There was a little breeze but the girl seemed not to feel it.

"Hey kid." Harry called from but she didn't even look back. "Jenny!"

Teleporting next to her, Harry looked at her to see that she had some wireless earpieces and was fiddling with something on her arm. A small transparent window appeared, attached on the watch on her wrist showing a music playlist. She selected one song and leaned back to listen and that was when she saw him.

"Hey, didn't see you there."

"Not to worry, I'm quite fine with being ignored." Harry chuckled lying next to her. "A birthday gift I take it?"

"Yeah, Shiru sent it." Jenny smiled admiring the watch. "It has a simple AI that recognizes me as it's boss and listens to my every command. It can even make calls."

"There was a manual?"

"No, Jaime told me." At Harry's questioning look, she explained. "The AI, that is what I call her."

"Her?"

"She sounds more like a girl."

"I see." Harry replied. "I take it you thanked her, Jack said she quite enjoys being charmed."

"Well it didn't end up well for him when he tried." Jenny giggled and Harry laughed with her.

"At the rate at which you are dealing with Royalty, I am beginning to wonder if there is Royal blood in there somewhere."

After a moment of silence, Jenny spoke up again hesitantly. "You are not here to give me the 'talk' are you?"

"What, no. We were just messing with you back there." Harry laughed at the look of relief on her face. "I would have loved to see Jake doing it though."

"You think he would. Give me the talk I mean?"

"Your father wasn't one to shy away from something no matter how unpleasant_ or as in this case embarrassing_ it was." Harry mused staring at the girl. "A trait I see in you, Jenny."

"You think he is pround of me?"

"If there was anything Jake was proud of, it was having you as his daughter." Harry assured her. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I know, Harry. I think I need to hear it from time to time." Jenny smiled and Harry smiled with her.

"I take it Jack has told you about the training?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Jenny said. "All this time and you just thought of teaching me some real stuff."

"Well, your awareness and reflexes are pretty good." Harry told her. "I think it's about time we taught you how to deliver a good beating."

"Can't wait."

"So how have you found high School?"

"It's...nice."

"You are not being bullied, are you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Well I trust you to handle yourself." Harry told her. "Just never let anyone walk over you when you can do something about it and get away with it. And remember that me, Jack and Claire are always there in case you want to talk."

They fell into silence as they watched the stars shine brighter than Harry could remember.

"Is it just me or are the stars extremely bright today?" Jenny asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, they are definitely bright." Harry chuckled. "Mars is even brighter than ever. I was once told that it means there are dark times on the horizon."

"Have you ever been to space, Harry?"

"Well, there was that one time I went with Black Bolt to the moon but I wouldn't exactly call it being in space." Harry looked at her. "What, you feeling up for a trip?"

"Well, it's my birthday."

"Come on then Ms Summers, we are going to space." Harry declared teleporting Jenny back to her room, the girl practically vibrating in excitement."

"Oh, no you don't." Claire declared from the window and Jenny groaned loudly.

"Oh, come on. It's my birthday."

"You have school tomorrow, young lady."

"It won't take long will it, Harry?"

"Nope."

"You are supposed to supporting me on this." Claire glared at him. "I'm disappointed in you Harry."

"Look Claire, it's the kid's birthday." Harry said. "Let me just give her a fly around town and bring her right back, fair enough."

Claire gave him a hard stare Harry wondered if she had somehow developed mind reading powers and was seeing what was actually going through his mind. After a moment she sighed and Jenny squealed and hugged him tightly.

"I want you back in thirty minutes, am I clear?"

"Of course." Harry grabbed Jenny's hand teleported back to the roof.

"We are going to space right?" Jenny raised and Harry grinned.

"Of course we're going to space."

**-ADW-**

AN: Hi guys, there is another chapter. Not much of action but It's quite hard sitting and writing with all this shit going on about COVID-19 but this is what I've managed to produce.

So, expect a major time-skip next chapter as we get to the Avengers arc. I'll likely have Harry meet some more heroes before we get to the main even but we shall definitely see the beginnings on the Avengers next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

**Potter Cottage,**

**Wales.**

**27th October 2011.**

"No Jack, I am not taking you to space!"

"Oh, come oooon, you promised." The very mature, muscular grown up man whinned. "Will you stop giving me that look."

"I am not taking you to space, Jenny or anyone for that matter." Harry declared. "If you want to go, make yourself a space ship or suit and fly there yourself."

"Fine." Jack huffed and stomped his way up the stairs. A minute later, Harry felt him exit the wards in his Ombra suit.

"Finally some peace." Harry sighed. As if to disagree with him, his phone rang. "Claire, I am trying to relax here."

"Well, it will have to wait or I could call Jack."

"Jack is throwing a tantrum for not taking him to space." Harry informed her and his friend's widow snorted.

"Well, even better as I think you will be better for this anyway."

"What's up?" Halloween was approaching and Harry tended to be a mess with in this period. Both emotionally and magically as his magic tended to act up, probably because of his unstable emotions. "You know I am not exactly the most reliable person during this time of the year."

"I will always take teenage you over Jack any time especially when it concerns Jenny." Remembering his teenage years, Harry highly doubted that. "The little one has gotten herself in trouble and they called for her guardian."

"I would have gone but I am a bit caught up right now and won't be free for some time." Claire continued. "So, I was thinking maybe you should go and see what it's about?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks, Harry and maybe you can drop her at my office after."

"Don't worry about it, I could use some Jenny right now I think."

Claire hung up and Harry sighed. He tended to avoid Jenny the most as he didn't want to say or do something to hurt her in his condition. On the other hand however, she seemed to be the only one capable of stabilizing him when he started acting up even though she had no idea at all.

He changed into something presentable and gripped an already made port-key to the J-mansion as he didn't want to risk teleporting with the condition that his magic was in. He tended to avoid using it except for the most mundane of things and even then, the results were often unpredictable.

-ADW-

**MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL**

**FOREST HILLS,**

**Queens****.**

Jenny nervously tapped her knee, her eyes directed into the parking area. It was her second year in high school and this was the first time she had been called to the principal's office. That didn't mean that it was the first time she had done something that warranted being called up here, it just was the first it was so blantant.

"Im sorry I dragged you into this." The kid sitting next to her sighed. "You were just trying to protect me."

Jenny dragged her eyes from the parking lot for a second to look at the boy before she turned back. "You shouldn't let bullies walk over you like that."

"What's the point when you will just get punished." The boy replied. "Even when they will come back to bully me again."

"I would like to see them try after what we did." Jenny remembered how it had felt beating up the little bullies.

"You did all the work." The boy blushed. "Me I was just there freaking out."

"Don't sell yourself short, Parker." Jenny smiled at him. "You've got one hell of a right I wouldn't wish to cross. Flash will definitely remember it."

"I got nothing on you though." The boy replied. "I barely saw you moving, one instant you were there the next all four of them were groaning on the floor!"

"Five, we can't forget Flash." The two laughed for a moment but they fell back into silence.

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"That wasn't a fight." Jenny replied. "But I have really good teachers."

"Really, can I learn as well, I've always wanted to learn to fight, I mean not beating up anyone of course but atleast enough to defend my self. I could be a superhero, like Mr. Stark, with a super cool suit and then beat up bad guys, help the_"

Jenny was nolonger listening to the boy wondering when he got the time to breath. Remembering how she acted when excited, she realized she wasn't one to talk. Her musings were cut off when a familiar Nissan GT-R slid into the parking lot next to Mr. Thompson's car. She was quite honestly surprised as Harry rarely left Potter Cottage this close to Halloween.

She however breathed a sigh of relief given that she had been expecting Jack to come after Claire had told her she would be unable to come. Jack, she knew would have probably gotten her expelled after beating up Mr. Thompson, the principal and everyone who even looked at him wrong or for daring to call him here.

Harry on the other hand was probably going to guilt trip her and make her feel horrible but she will likely be going back to class right after the meeting.

"Whoa, Harry Potter is your dad?"

Jenny turned to look at Parker. "You know who he is?"

"He is the CEO an Co-founder of J-Corp, of course I know who he is!" Parker exclaimed. "I want to work there after I graduate and so I did some digging of my own, but I thought you were called Summers!"

Jenny didn't reply as Harry had arrived and was grinning at her in amusement. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo. Finally managed to get into trouble?"

"I am glad it's you who came." Jenny said. "Jack probably would have gotten me expelled."

"That's probably true." Harry laughed and Jenny wondered what had him in such a happy mood. "Then again, he would have built a school for you that is way better than that s one."

"Uh, Mr. Summers?" The principal's secretary interrupted them. "If you would come this way."

"My name is Harry Potter and I'll bloody see you when I am ready to." Harry glared at the woman who blushed slightly.

"I uhm... my apologies then, it's just that Mr. Thompson has been waiting for over an hour and wishes to get this over done with."

Harry seemed ready to snap at her again but Jenny squeezed his hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, lead the way then."

And suddenly she wasn't so sure about not being expelled.

-ADW-

Ten minutes later, the group had just finished watching the video that had been caught by the school cameras. Next to Jenny, Harry whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, that was pretty quick, kiddo." Jenny blushed even as he turned to Parker. "And that is one hell of a right you've got there son."

"Takes after his father, this one." May Parker replied as she tried ruffling the boy's hair affectionately who tried to lean away to no avail. "He has trouble standing up for himself though."

"Are you taking this for a joke?" Thompson shouted. "Those savages assaulted my son and his friends."

Jenny wasn't sure if Harry actually teleported but there was a flurry of movement and the next instant, Harry was holding Mr. Thompson by the neck. He slammed him into the wall and whispered in his ear even though everyone in the office heard him clearly.

"Call my little girl a Savage again and I will sew you lips shut. Do I make myself clear?" The man nodded fearfully and Harry dumped him on the ground and turned to Jenny. "I take it you have the full video?"

In the ensuing silence, Jenny just tapped on her watch and Jaime played the video. How Flash walked over to Peter, dumped his lunch on his head and Peter punched Flash where he collapsed on the ground. The other four boys had tried to beat up Petter but Jenny arrived and effortlessly beat them up, leaving them moaning on the ground next to Flash.

"Well, Mr. Thompson?" Harry turned to look Flash who clearly had nothing to say. "What have you got to say for yourself, young man?"

"I think this was clearly a wastage of time." Harry continued as he looked at the principal. "The kids are bullies and this time they didn't get away with it, I take it you have something more to show us, Jenny?"

"Jaime." Jenny said simply and the AI played small clips that all featured the five boys bullying several students at the school.

"This is what is going on in your school, Mr. Davis. Rather than dealing with this, you drag me from my work threatening to expell my kid because she defended a fellow student?" Jenny doubted the work part but was quite enjoying the reactions Harry was inducing. "Give me one single reason why I shouldn't put everything in my power to shut down this school, as I am sure you that I am more than capable of it."

Jenny glanced at the Parkers and wasn't surprised at the expressions as clearly they hadn't expected this. The Thompson's hadn't expected wealth to be used against them but it was only now that they were realising how out of depth they were.

"I apologise, Mr. Potter." The principal said. "A lot has been going on in this school and I have delegated most of the duties to others, clearly they are not doing their job. I assure you, however that I will do all I can to make sure nothing like this happens again."

"I should hope so." Harry nodded before he turned to the door. "This is nothing against you Principal. I just don't like bullies and when I am called to the school because my little girl defended herself from them, it just looks like you are condoning it."

"I have taught my girl to stand up for herself and what is right, I know she has handled bullies before, only this time she decided to do it in everyone's sight..." Harry pinned Jenny with a stare and she looked at her shoes in embarrassment. "If you can't stand that, then you can tell me right this instant and we will never step in this school again."

"That will not be necessary, sir."

"Good." Harry nodded. "Come on kiddo, we've got places to be."

Jenny exchanged a smile with Parker before she followed Harry. She hadn't expected the meeting to go like this at all, infact she had no idea what she had expected this meeting to be like as Harry was always unpredictable. Despite being with him all these years, it was hard to imagine how he would react to a situation. One thing she was sure of though, is that no matter how he reacted, it would always be in her best interest.

That was why she had no reservations when she spoke this time.

"You have taught me to always make what I feel is the best choice in life." She started when they had reached the car. "I have been thinking about this ever since I started at Midtown High and I have a workable plan."

"This should be interesting." Harry mused smiling at her encouragingly.

"There are kids who are smart but have been denied the chance to explore their talents because they are poor and many other have even dropped out because of bullying." Jenny said. "I have met many kids who I know could be great but their talents are wasted at that bloody school. Kids who could grow to even work at J-Corp but have no money or the opportunity to do something for themselves because of the carelessness of the staff at Midtown High. So I have been thinking..."

"Oh God."

"I want all my shares in J-Corp to be used to build a science school here in Queens."

Harry stared her.

"Jenny." Harry started carefully. "You know that with your shares you could build schools on every single piece of land in Queens, right?"

"Oh."

"We really should start teaching you about the family business." Harry sighed as he started the car. "Sometimes I like to think you are still the little girl I met all those years ago at the orphanage with Jake. Then I won't have to think of what it means for you to grow up."

Jenny blushed, knowing what he was talking about even though she had little memory of the day Harry and her father had picked her up at the orphanage. By then, they had just started working as a team and with all that had happened since then, her early memories were pretty insignificant. It didn't hurt that she actively tried to forget all that had happened to her before her father picked her up.

"I know you have grown, even more than you should but with how smart you are it is expected." Harry sighed again. "Sometimes you are more adult than both us combined and it's always funny watching Jack get worked up over it."

Harry was quiet with a small smile on his face even as Jenny felt all warm from the clear pride in his voice.

"You want to build a school? That is up to you, it is about time you started taking a role in the company." Harry told her seriously. "Just remember, every decision you make from now on, it will impact our lives one way or another. I trust you to make the right choices though, and I honestly can't wait to see what chaos you will cause."

"I will not disappoint, I promise."

"Good, now let's go for some ice cream." Harry ruffled her hair with one hand. "All this serious talk is making me feel hot."

-ADW-

"I can only imagine what you are going through." Natasha said looking around the nearly empty park. "I have to say however, that you are taking all this pretty well."

"Honestly, I am struggling here." Her companion chuckled. "But what choice do I have, it's not like I will fall asleep and wake up in my time."

"This is your time now."

"Yes. It is, and I only have to find my place in it like them." Natasha followed the man's gaze and her eyes widened slightly at the two familiar figures who has just entered the park.

One had only a long trenchcoat similar to Fury's with a cowboy's hat with the smaller figure also having one, her light red curls tumbling out of the hat up to her waist. The two were laughing at something so hard that the girl was holding her sides with one hand while the other held ice cream.

"They are happy even if there is an obvious lack of a female. They know their place and are quite content with it." Her companion to to her. "Deep inside me, I know I will never reach that point. No matter what happens, I will always know that I don't belong here."

"Maybe, but you will try, won't you. Because that is who you are, you try untill you win in the end."

The man didn't reply, instead turning back to look at the two who were chasing a rabbit of all things. When Natasha followed his gaze again, she met light green eyes almost identical to her own. The girl's eyes widened in recognition before she whispered to the man. He looked up sharply, his deep emeralds studying her before they narrowed at her companion.

"I think we are about to have company."

"I can see that." Her companion replied. "Old acquaintances of yours?"

"You could say that."

Jenny ran and gave her a hug.

"Hey, happy belated birthday."

"Thanks." The girl smiled. "And thank you for the gift, I loved it."

"I should hope so, took me hours to pick it." Natasha replied with a smile of her own. "Uhm Steve, this is my friend Jenny Summers and Jenny this is also my friend Steve Rogers."

"A pleasure, Mr. Rogers."

"Please call me Steve, a friend of Natasha is a friend of mine. And the pleasure is all mine."

"And this is Harry Potter, Co-founder and CEO of J-Corp Industries."

"Let me guess, a billionaire play boy who spends more time with women than making the money but still has lots of it? It seems to be the trend these days."

"I do know my way around women, Mr. Rogers but I would hardly call myself a Playboy." Harry shook the man's hand. "You've got quite the grip for a ninety-year-old man."

Natasha visibly saw the grip in question tighten at Harry's words and wondered what was going on in Harry's mind, not even surprised he knew who Steve was. Before the man could reply however, a small cricket-ball sized ball rolled into the middle of the group blinking a blue light rapidly. It took her a split second to recognize it for what it was but by then it had already gone off.

She saw Harry shift infront of Jenny and covered her with his body before the little grenade went off. There was a blinding flash of white light before she felt her self being lifted and hurled through the air. Natasha fought to remain conscious as she blindly tried to get up. Her ears were ringing and she could feel blood running down the side of her head coming from said ears. Her eyes were paining even though she couldn't see anything.

She could taste the blood in her mouth even as she thought someone was holding her head. Her body didn't seem to listen to any commands she was giving it. Suddenly the coppery taste of blood was mixed in with something even her distorted senses recognized as disgusting. She tried not to swallow but again her body rebelled and the disgusting things went down her throat. After what felt like forever, her ears slowly stopped ringing and she could feel even the headache she hadn't been aware of sudsiding.

"..sha?...me. you...sha...sha?" Someone seemed to be calling her but it was like a swarm of bees had built their hive in her head.

The same disgusting stuff was forced into her mouth and she didn't have any lack fighting it this time either. When she swallowed, she felt her ears stop ringing and the headache disappeared completely. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out Harry's green eyes peering at her in concern.

"Natasha, can you hear me?" The man asked and she tried to answer but no words came out. "Jenny get me another potion."

"No-" she managed to croak. "No more, I am ok."

"Oh thank Merlin." Harry sighed, now that she could see, she saw that Harry and Jenny seemed not to have been affected at all. "Go back to the mansion, I'll find you there."

Jenny nodded and disappeared.

Natasha blinked at the empty spot uncomprehendingly before she turned to Harry who was already turning away from her.

"Come on, Natasha." Harry told her walking towards a certain figure that not been part of their group.

The figure was wearing full body armor laced with blue and orange, completed with an iconic hood covering a full helmet fitted with a skull-ish mouth and a set of some sort of high tech lenses on it. On one hand he had a circular shield, not very different from Captain America's though the designs were different. His other hand had some kind of metal gauntlet and with how it glowed in places Natasha knew there was some tech in there somewhere.

Steve limped his way next to them.

"Everyone alright? Natasha nodded. "What happened to the girl?"

"She is not here." Harry replied turning to Natasha. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea." Natasha said truthfully, whatever disgusting potion that had been forced into her had gotten rid of whatever effects of the stun bomb. "I haven't seen him before and I am very sure he isn't in the SHIELD database."

Steve stepped forward and Natasha had to admit that even without his suit and shield, there was no doubt that the man standing before her was a hero.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Steve Rogers asked, his voice clear. For some reason, the few people who had been in the park were nowhere to be seen. "We don't want any trouble."

The figure didn't say anything, it started taking purposeful steps towards the trio.

"He doesn't look like he is here to give us a hug, Cap." Harry commented, cocking his head to the side looking amused.

"No, I think he is looking for a fight." Steve got into a stance. "Now this is something I am familiar with."

The figure increased pace as he came nearer. Natasha readied herself, given that Steve was infront of her, she knew the situation was probably in hand but she hadn't been alive for this long by hiding behind other people.

When he was near enough, he jumped and tried to punch Steve who leaned out of the way. He took a step back to avoid a shield that had come directly for his neck. The figure kicked out but Steve lefted one leg then the other to avoid to sloppy kicks. It gave him the opening he needed and he kicked him right into the chest and sent him to the ground.

It was apparent to everyone that the man had little to no matial arts training.

The man got back up and attacked in the same format. This time when he punched with his right, Steve leaned to his left but didn't change position, effortlessly dodging the punch. This made him over reach and Steve grabbed his arm and kneed him in his midsection. He twisted his arm and the man was forced into his knees.

"You are way out of your league here." Steve said behind the man. "Surrender peacefully and we shall help you."

"You have some impressive skills, Captain." The man spoke, his voice distorted because of the skull mask. "I like them."

Surprised that the man knew who he was, Steve was taken off guard as the figure forced himself back to his feet with surprising strength. He cocked his left hand forward and elbowed him in the neck, spun around and in the same motion hit Steve's head with the shield. Steve staggered, trying to regain his bearings before he tried to salvage the situation. The figure stepped back with one leg, then the next and kicked Steve square in the chest and sent him flying just like Steve had done to him before.

The figure leaped again with his shield raised high and Steve barely managed to roll out of the way as the figure landed and the shield dug into the ground. Natasha remembered the move from seeing some of Captain America's videos and wondered how he had pulled it off so accurately.

Natasha was ready to jump in but Harry stopped her. "Watch."

Steve scrambled to get to his feet even as the figure swiftly followed him. He managed to get to his feet and blocked the puch headed for his face and returned with one of his own which was blocked as well. The two then found themselves in a close combat dance that they both seemed to have practiced for a long time. They were equally matched, possessed the same skills and executed them almost in tandem. If Natasha didn't know any better, she would have thought Steve was fighting with some alternate version of himself.

Natasha knew something would have to give. Knowing what Captain America was made of, it was no surprise when the other figure faltered for just a second and got a punch in the face. Steve made to capitalize on the moment but the other figure's gauntlent glowed, sparks of electricity covering half of it and he punched Steve in the chest. There was a flash of blue light and the next instant the enhanced soldier was flying across the park.

Natasha blinked to clear the spots in her sight and blinked when she saw the yellow and orange amoured figure suspended in the air and Harry was standing in front of him probably holding the figure with his telekinetic powers. He made a gesture with his hand and the skull mask was ripped of his face.

From where she was standing, she couldn't see his face. Her attention was only Harry though, she knew about the powers, she had even witnessed them her self on more than one occasion. She hadn't seen him use them on such as scale as now and wondered what he was going to do.

Harry grabbed the man's chin and just stared at his face for a couple of seconds completely ignoring the sparks and smoke that was coming off the man's armour. Harry stepped back and the figure suddenly shot up in the air and then rapidly descended.

The figure landed with a thump and didn't move again. The next instant, the scary visage of Ombra appeared behind Harry, grabbed his shoulder and they both disappeared.

"Well, that explains a lot." She looked to her left and wasn't surprised to see Fury standing just behind her with Clint who was staring at the spot the other two had been.

"I'm beginning to like those guys." With the way Fury glared at him, the SHIELD director didn't share the sentiment.

-ADW-

AN: Hi guys, there goes another chapter. I am quite disappointed with how the fight turned out but don't worry, those two will meet again and hopefully it will be better.

I imagine a number of you already know who the mysterious attacker is but he obviously he isn't working alone. Next chapter, we finally get to see Harry in a real fight. I would also like to hear what you guys think I should do with Peter Parker. Of course he hasnt been bitten yet

One or two more chapters and we reach the Chitauri invasion.

Till then, Stay home, Stay safe, Stay Alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

_**-**_**ADW**_**-**_

**2nd November 2011**

**J-Mansion, Queens**

**New York.**

Harry sighed as Natasha ran her hand over his naked chest. She used her finger tips to go down, over his toned stomach towards his crotch. He shivered when she came near his manhood and a full body shiver ran through him when she gripped his sensitive person.

"Are you seriously hard now?" Natasha looked at him incredulously and Harry grinned at her. "And wipe that silly look off your face or I will wipe it off myself."

Harry just chuckled. For the better part of last night the two had literally been joined at the hip. They would have still been at it had Natasha not threatened to shoot his dick if she brought it anywhere near her again.

"It has been over two hours."

"Shut up." Natasha replied even though she continued stroking him. "So, where have you all been cooped up all this time?"

"My country home." Harry replied. "I imagine Fury has been going bonkers?"

"Oh you have no idea." Natasha chuckled. "The fact that he had absolutely nothing he could about it made it even worse."

"And what is this I hear about us being brought in for questioning?"

"Well, when the board found out that Ombra can teleport, they decided that he had helped our mysterious attacker escape." Natasha replied. "Fury didn't agree though and convinced them to drop it."

"This board, do they know who Ombra is or what I can do?" Harry asked and Natasha shook her head.

"No, there are just a few of us who know." She looked at him then. "By the way, what happened to Jenny, was she taken by Ombra like you?"

"No." Harry replied figuring there wasn't really any harm to tell her. "We all have certain...items. You could call them teleporting devices with set destinations. All four of us have in case of an emergency."

"Wow." Natasha breathed shaking her head. "So, Ombra can't teleport by himself?"

"I didn't say that."

"Are there others that have access to it?"

"Nope." Harry said firmly. "This tech is very dangerous in the wrong hands and if anyone finds out about it, they won't hesitate to try to recreate it which wouldn't end well for them."

Harry could see that his message had been received loud and clear.

"So, where is she? Jenny I mean." Natasha changed the subject. "I know for a fact she hasn't been going to school as Fury has agents watching it."

"Well, that day when we were attacked, she had just decided that she was going to build a school for herself." Harry told her. "What I hadn't known was that she had no plans of going back to Midtown High."

"Wow. That's... I don't know what to say about that."

Harry laughed. "Understandable. She then declared that she will not go to school untill hers was finished. Me and Jack had no choice about it."

"That doesn't sound responsible on your part."

"Oh, I know." Harry chuckled. "Claire has promised to drag her to school herself when she gets her hands on her. So she ran away."

"What?"

"I imagine she is probably in Africa visiting her friends or Crystal."

"Africa?"

"Yeah. She went with Jack for a trip, and got them in a situation." Harry told her. "Somehow, she ended up friends with the sister of the guy who had tried to kill them."

"That's..." Natasha trailed off at a loss of words.

"I know." Harry then shifted to his side and looked at Natasha very seriously. "I did some _digging _about our mysterious attacker."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But before I tell you anything, you will have to promise that whatever I tell you stays between us."

"I can't promise that."

"His name is Anthony Masters." Harry told her. "And I believe he was there for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Taskmaster as he calls himself is the one who runs the Red Room."

Natasha froze as her eyes pinned Harry with a smoldering stare. Her whole body on attention and looked ready to spring into action. Her fingers twitched even while her face was a completely blank mask.

"Get dressed, Natasha." Harry told her getting out of the bed. "We have alot to talk about."

Harry went into the walk-in closet and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of boots. He then put on a long coat that went up to his knees. Each of these were enforced with _Imperturbable_ charms.

When he walked out, he found Natasha in her full Black Widow suit as she secured her utility belt. He lat his eyes rove over her figure that was even more pronounced by the skintight suit as this was the first he was seeing in person. "Now I can see why men are afraid of fighting you."

Natasha rolled her eyes even as her lips twitched into a brief smile but it was short-lived.

"Come on, I will explain in the car." Harry walked down the stairs with Natasha following.

"Where are we going?"

"Russia."

"What?"

"Well, Hells Kitchen first but our destination is Russia."

As they raced their way to Claire's home, Harry filled Natasha in on what he had found in Tony Masters' mind without telling her of his source. He told her of the man's powers where he is capable of watching and copying fighting techniques while also improving them. How he had found himself being in charge of running the Red Room.

However before he was to be in complete charge, he was tasked to neutralize Natasha Romanoff. The greatest success and the greatest failure of the organization, but how he went about that was up to him.

Taskmaster, being the opportunist, had developed a code that was designed to bring out the Black Widow in Natasha, something that had been ingrained in her with the others during training. Tony found a way to bring it out through overriding her current consciousness thereby turning her into the Red Room's slave doing all they asked without question.

Natasha was quiet as they slid into the dreary looking neighborhood where Claire had bought the Temple Penthouse. She didn't question Harry the eligibility of his source, it never even occurred to her to doubt him.

"I am not the only one." She said at last just as Harry slid into Claire's driveway.

"I know, though my source had no idea who the other person was." The fact was that by that point, Harry's mind probe had become painful as the man's over active mind had been trying to fight him. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't have been a problem but with how unstable his magic had been, he had to withdraw lest he find himself lost in the man's mind.

"Her name is Yellena Belova." Natasha stated looked at Harry. "But we...are not exactly friends."

Harry grinned at her. Somehow he he had the feeling that Natasha would be awarded the chief of understatements when he met Yellena Belova.

-ADW-

**THAT SAME DAY**

**THE SUN WAS ALMOST SETTING.**

**SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA**

"That was interesting."

"Not the reaction I was expecting but I guess it will do for now." Harry said as he stowed away the chain that had been the port-key. "Are you sure this is the place, looks quite... mundane."

And it was. While not to the extent of Privett Drive, it was definitely a close second though Harry doubted Russians could pull it off.

"If there is anywhere my little sister would be, it's here." Natasha said as she matched to one house.

Unlike Privett Drive, no one peeped or opened a curtain to look at the new arrivals. Even the two little kids who rode their bicycles past them didn't even look at them twice.

Natasha knocked and a moment later, the door opened to reveal a blonde woman who looked no older than Natasha herself. The first thing Harry noticed was that she was quite beautiful, and much curvier than Natasha as it was obvious from the tight leather pants she was wearing. She also had a white top and a black leather jacket opened at the front to show her admittedly generous chest.

Harry finished his observation and met blue eyes, holding her gaze for a bit before she broke it and raised an eyebrow at Natasha.

"Hello sister." Her eyes took in Natasha. "I wasn't expecting you, especially like this."

"Trust me this is the last place I expected to be at this moment."

"_Trust you, _Natasha?" The woman shook her head. "Those words have no business being in the same statement."

"Uhm, girls can we take the reunion inside please." Harry pipped. "I really don't like the way the fellow over there is looking at me."

The man in question frowned at him and muttered something in Russian before he continued on his way. Harry doubted it was a complement.

"Who is this?"

"That's Harry, he is the reason am here."

"Hi, I have to say you look exactly as I expected." Harry waved with a smile let. "Only sexier, and curvier."

She glanced at Natasha and then Harry whose grin became even bigger and gestured for them to enter.

"So, what brings you all the way here, Natasha?" Yelena said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"I am sure you already know." Natasha answered. "Or else you wouldn't be hiding down here."

"I do not hide, sister. Surely you of all people know that."

"Looks like hiding to me."

"And you think I care about your opinion." Yelena chuckled. "Please you know me better than that."

"Yeah." Natasha agreed. "The opinions of others never mattered to you in anyway."

"So says the turn-cloak."

"Are you even listening g to yourself?" Natasha laughed. "We are trained killers, spies. All our lives we have been manufactured to be turn-cloaks."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why are you here, Natasha?" There wasn't alot of warmth in her voice.

At this point Harry tuned out the to the conversation if it could be called that and looked around the living room. There wasn't much to see, it looked like any ordinary Russian living room, not that he had seen any. What was obvious however was that Yelena Belova had not been here for more than three days even though Harry already knew that thanks to what he had gotten from her mind.

It had been something that had needed to be done given that Natasha hadn't told him much except that they are not enemies. Knowing that they were likely going to be on the same team, Harry had taken it upon himself to know her better.

Apparently, she was trained in the Red Room Academy, where she claimed her physical test scores exceeded those of her rival Natasha, but unlike those who were a part of the Black Widow Ops Program she underwent only physical training. What other form of training was there, Harry could only guess as Natasha hadn't been exactly forthcoming about what went on in the Red Room.

Yelena while trying to one up Natasha to prove that she was the better Black Widow had gotten herself in a situation that Natasha had been forced to go and rescue her. The redhead had then done something that Yelena seemed intent on suppressing that Harry didn't dare dig up or his mental prod would have been felt. However, whatever it is that Natasha did, it had made the blonde woman hate Natasha even more than before.

After the whole affair was over Natasha revealed that she had done it to try and help Yelena see that spies were not heroes, but tools who get used for nasty business. Yelena felt violated and compared it to a rape of her identity. She had tried to kill Natasha from then on a number of other occasions and failed every time. Somehow, the two had started respecting each other, even going on some missions together with Natasha before she had become entirely committed to SHIELD.

All in all, while not what one would call friends or even allies, the two women can definitely work together especially if both their lives depend on it. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud crash. He ran back to the living room from the kitchen where he had wondered off in his bid to give the ladies some privacy.

He found Natasha lying on the floor, a broken bottle of wine by her head in a small puddle of blood. The table where he had left them was in pieces and there were were other things that were broken. It was clear there had been some sort of a struggle and Natasha hadn't won it seeing that Yelena was nowhere to be seen.

Before he could take another step, a sharp pain erupted on the back of his head and he slowly turned and met a pair of amused blue eyes and the familiar ring of a gun silencer before his vision went black.

-ADW-

"Bloody hell." Harry groaned as he came to. He found himself in a very familiar room, one he had entered years ago when he met his two friends for the first time at the facility.

"Well, it's about time." A very familiar voice said and Harry twisted around into a crouch, ready to spring into action. "Whoa, mate. I don't think this is a good time to test whether I can be hurt here."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jacob Summers in the flesh." His Friend's look alike gave a ridiculous bow. "Well, I guess in the spirit would be more accurate given that I am dead but you get the point."

Harry looked at the man who had been his friend looking exactly as the day he died, his wedding suit and makeup all there. Looking at his own body, Harry saw that he was wearing the very same clothes he had been wearing when he was shot point blank in the back of the head.

"Well, this is new." Harry commented. "So, are you really Jake?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "And going by your reaction, I am guessing you hadn't expected this when you got yourself shot in the head."

"I hadn't planned on being shot." Harry shook his head as that hadn't been part of the plan at all. "Or to appear here either."

"Just ask your questions Harry." Jake laughed. "You little interrogation skills won't work here. You are lucky though, one can never tell a lie here so, fire away."

"Why was I brought here, this has never happened before."

"The threat is on the horizon, and your part will come faster than expected." Jake said. "You need to seek out the stones, for they have the power to build and break the world and life as we know it."

"Oh, that was informative." Harry nodded. "Ah, one more question do they have classes for speaking cryptic or you just pick it along the way."

"Great, can I go now." Harry told his friend's look alike. "And the next time you want to give me your stupid instructions, I would appreciate it if you didn't wear my friend's face."

"Wait!" Harry turned to look at the entity. It closed it's eyes and after a moment, Harry knew something had changed. The light green eyes that Jenny had inherited now looked more...human. The cold detachment that had been there earlier was now gone, replaced by a familiar warmth. "Hey, mate."

"Hey. Been a while, hasn't it." Harry hugged his friend.

"Yeah, it has. But I don't have long." Jake said grimly. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What's up?"

"I would like Jenny to meet her mother."

"I doubt she is very interested." Harry told his friend. "Neither am I given that she dropped her at an orphanage as soon as she could."

"And I don't blame her for it." Jake said and the pain was clear in the man's eyes. "Not with how Little Jenny was conceived."

"What do you..." Harry trailed off as it finally clicked. "You raped her."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"It is the single most thing I regretted my entire life and still regret even now." Jake sighed, the anguish almost tangible in the air around them. "I wasn't exactly a model teenager. I was intoxicated that night and I barely remember how it happened, I just remember waking up in the morning and realizing what I had done."

Jake sighed. "I have never hated myself more than I did that day. I thought of committing suicide but I was too much of a coward to do it. So I joined the army in the hopes that I would end up dead somewhere in Africa or something."

"And then I met you with your magic and all." Jake smiled bitterly at Harry. "You told me of the blood-relation location spell and I knew that I could at least try to do something right only to find her at the orphanage. Meeting Jenny, I didn't want to open old wounds and told myself that she had moved on and probably wouldn't appreciate the man who raped her coming back into her life."

Harry watched Jake for a moment, having a hard time relating the man he called brother with what he was being told right now. But he knew people grow up and the regret was still apparent even at this point. Light green eyes, so much like Jenny's looked at Harry imploringly.

"I know I am asking you alot and dumping on you something that I should have been responsible for but Jenny deserves the truth." Jake said. "I failed her, like I failed her mother but I know she is in good hands with you and even Jack in her life. Whether you tell her all this or not, it's up to you though I would rather she knew the man who her father used to be."

"Jenny believes you are perfect." Harry said after a moment. "Despite how many times we have told her of your dancing skills."

Jake cracked a smile even as Harry continued.

"She is pretty unpredictable and currently going through a phase and I have no idea how she will react to this." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "But like you said, she deserves the truth."

"She has some pretty powerful friends." Harry said. "And I mean that in every sense of the word so don't be surprised when I show up here again soon."

"So you will do it?"

"I didn't have much of a choice now did I?"

"You did Harry." Jake said. "And I trusted you to make the best choice. You taught me that, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Harry chuckled given that it was because of his choice that had gotten him shot in the head.

"Thank you Harry." Jake told him even as Harry's vision started getting dark. "Tell Jenny that I love her."

-ADW-

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath, only now realizing that he never at any point breathed during whatever had happened between him, the entity that was probably_ Death _and then his dead friend.

"That took longer than I remember." Jack said between a mouthful of pizza. There were three other empty boxes on the couch.

Harry strode over gobbled down the remaining slices. He conjured a glass of water and thanks to a refilling charm he was sure he had taken about two liters before Jack pulled it out of his grip.

"Slow down mate, are you trying to choke yourself?" Harry took deep breaths as Jack handed him the glass again. "You never had this kind of reaction before."

When Harry had calmed down, his body now fully aware that it was alive he sank into the couch. Jack was right, the transition between waking from the dead had never been like this. It was like his body had independently been trying to prove to itself that it was alive again. Which didn't make sense at all.

"I don't remember you behaving like this the other times you had died." Jack said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I talked to Jake." Jack gaped at him even as he retold the encounter with their friend.

"That explains a lot of things then." Jack finally said and Harry nodded.

"Like why he never touched anything that was capable of making him drunk."

"Or how he refused to take any of your potions unless they were tested on me." Jack frowned. "Even the unsuccessful ones."

"Oh please, I am an accomplished potions master. I don't make unsuccessful potions."

"I have no idea what that entails and I still don't believe." Jack laughed and Harry laughed with him.

"She is not going to take it well." Harry knew exactly who the she was. "But she is a smart girl, am sure she will understand."

"I hope so." Harry agreed knowing you can always count on Jenny to be the very opposite of what you are expecting. "But before we get to that we have a couple of beatings to deliver."

"Yeah, you were right." Jack said. "The hot Russian, and I don't mean Natasha, drugged her. Even then, she put up quite the fight but as you can see it wasn't enough. What I don't get is why she killed you instead of capturing you."

"It probably means they have no idea who I am." Harry mused. "Or they just didn't deem me important enough to be involved in their plans."

"Well, they're about to reconsider." Jack grinned and Harry was sure it was reflected on his face.

"Yeah, no one kills me and gets away with it."

"Oh, catchy."

"You like?" Harry's grin became bigger. "I have wanted to use it since forever."

-ADW-

Natasha came to with a jolt. Her senses were immediately assaulted with familiar secents. Things she had burried deep in her mind when she left her old life behind. Memories were pulled to the front of her mind even as she tried to use her exercises that often helped in suppressing them. It didn't work.

She saw the day she was first brought here like it was yesterday. The feeling of hopelessness that had haunted her for the better part of her life starting from that day came back tenfold. She watched as she tried to fit in with the other girls only to be rebuffed. She had been weak, small and couldn't punch to save her life. She hadn't belonged here then, and she knew she didn't belong here even now.

She watched as her peers tossed her younger self around the room. The little girl fighting to find a sense of belonging that others were not willing to permit her. Little Natasha had then withdrawn into herself, knowing that she couldn't depend on any one but herself. She had learned to make do with what you had and unknowingly reached the mindset that the rest couldn't. Turning her into the model Black Widow, something their minders had tried to instill into the others with little success.

She remembered killing a number of her peers. The pleasure of proving to them that they had been wrong about her, that she was the better Black Widow. That pleasure of snapping another's neck so easily that she barely put in any effort. She remembered the look of pride that their instructions used to give her. Those more than anything had been the first thing to make begin to reconsider. She didn't need them, she didn't need their approval or their pride in her. She was her own person and if they were so proud of her then the best thing to get rid of it was to disappoint them.

As the graduation ceremony approached, she had started doing the exact opposite of what they had been taught. She tried to make friends knowing that they wouldn't kill any of them with all the effort they put in them. She became sloppy in the training and got a bunch of broken bones in return. When the final assessment happened, she intentionally failed the tests.

The reputation she had built however worked against her. Madame B had been disappointed in her having known right away that she had failed intentionally. She had then personally taken Natasha through the initiation ceremony before she had been deployed to the field.

"Good of you to join us again, Natasha." Madame B's voice stopped the onslaught of memories and brought Natasha back to the present. "It has been a very long time. Don't you agree Tony?"

Natasha turned her head as it seemed it was the only part she was capable of moving from where she was tied on the bed. Standing there was the dreaded face of Madame B and standing next to her was the figure that had attacked them, his skull mask boring into her. Next to them on Madame B's left was Yelena standing at attention.

Natasha's eyes widened slightly and Madame B smiled at her thinking it was out of fear. Natasha however just continued looking at the blue orbs that stared back at her just from the edge of the shadows.

Ombra was here.

-ADW-

**AN: **So, that happened. Harry died and came back. Apparently not for the first time. The threat is coming faster than we expected and we get a hint of the stones.

Most of what happened here hadn't been planned for, it just seemed to write itself. Next chapter will probably have loads of action so sit tight my people.

Untill then, Stay home, Stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 10**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

**2nd November 2011**

**Belarus, USSR**

"Where is Harry?" Natasha asked and Madame B an eyebrow.

"Who...oh you mean your English boyfriend?" She smiled. "He wasn't important, so Yelena shot him in the head."

Natasha stared at them for a moment, not willing to believe what they were saying before she looked back at Ombra. She barely managed to make out his head shaking and managed to stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea what you have done."

"Perhaps not." Madame B said stepping closer to her. Natasha could almost feel her eyes through the thin material that was covering her naked body. "But we know what we shall do to you. _Tasha_."

The last word was whispered directly in her ear and Natasha felt her entire body freeze up. Only one person ever called her that and she had killed him herself. Going by the knowing look in the old crone's eyes, then it could only mean that she was wrong.

Her body was sluggish, and she could barely move her head but if _He _was here, then it was imparative that she got out of here as soon as possible. That was easier said than done though, there was no way she was going to be able to fight her way out if here, especially not in this condition. Her eyes were pulled back to where she had seen Ombra but he was gone and she wondered where he had disappeared to.

As if in answer, the lights suddenly went out. A second later, there was a loud explosion and a bright flash briefly illuminated the room as the building directly opposite went up in flames. From her memory, that was where most of the weapons were kept.

"Keep her here." Madame B snapped at Yelena before she matched out of the room. Taskmaster was already out of the door.

The moment the door closed, the lights came back illuminating the entire room and Natasha was finally able to see more of what was inside. She didn't understand much but she saw a chair with several wires connected to it looking straight out of a science fiction movie.

"Don't worry, you will be getting intimate with it soon enough." Yelena smiled.

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Yelena scoffed. "After what you did to me?"

"You know why I did it."

"Oh, I do. You fancy yourself a Hero don't you, Natasha?" The blode leaned towards her. "Well, you will be doing alot of that soon enough."

"You made a very big enemy when you killed Harry."

Yelena's retort was interrupted by sounds of fighting outside the room. Yelena spun around, pulling out two guns from her belt and pointed them at the door just as the sounds from outside stopped.

Taking a stance, the Russian spy waited with both guns pointed at the locked door. There was a sound of approaching boots which halted at the door. It clicked open and almost agonizingly slowly, with an ominous creak opened all the way to reveal the form of Harry Potter, looking no different than he had when they left the J-Mansion that morning.

Well, except for the daggers in both of his hands that were dripping with blood.

"I killed_" Yelena was cut off as Harry hurled the two daggers at her that came unnaturally fast. She was a trained Black Widow op though and easily dodged the two daggers despite their speed. Only she wasn't fast enough to dodge the dropkick having not expected Harry to move that fast.

Yelena was sent flying over Natasha's bed but not high enough which made her go with the thin sheet that had been covering her in an attempt to get something to hold. Harry leaped over the bed, so fast that Natasha was having a hard time following him and landed on Yelena's neck just as the blonde was rising the guns to fire. He caught her in a double-leg neck grapple, a move Natasha considered her signature move though instead of trying to take down the woman like Natasha would, Harry jammed his hands into both sides of her neck.

Hands that suddenly had the daggers that had been embedded in the wall no more than a second ago. But then again, given his abilities, it wasn't that surprising.

"Great, now I have blood all over my hands." Harry grumbled as he stepped away from the other woman.

Natasha had known that Harry was a highly trained ex-spy but the speed at which he had taken down one of the most deadly women in Russia was quite honestly scary. And he hadn't even used his abilities.

"That was anticlimactic." Harry said as he wiped the blood from his hands with a hanky. He hummed in appreciation when he saw Natasha's naked form bound on the bed before he went to the corner and retrieved her suit and dumped it on her.

"By the way I've always wondered something, do you put anything underneath that suit?" Harry asked and Natasha just glared at him. "Well, get dressed, I've got a bunch of fools to kill."

Her bindings fell away and Natasha sluggishly got into the suit. Harry was just leaning on the wall leering at her so she decided to give him a show though given how uncoordinated her body was, it wasn't what she would consider her best performance.

When she was done taking stock of everything in her utility belt, she turned to Harry who tossed her a vial. "Take that, it should give you control of your body for an hour or two."

"Does it taste as disgusting as the one you gave me the other day."

"Yeah." There was shouting outside the door and Harry turned to her. "So, I have got to go. I could give you something to take you_"

"No, I need to do something that I should have done long ago." Natasha grimaced as she swallowed the pepper-up potion.

"Declare your undying love for me?"

"What, ewe gross!" Natasha looked disgusted by the mere idea.

"Ok that was mean." Harry grumbled.

"I need to shut this place down." Natasha said. "I know there are over fifty kids being brainwashed at this facility. Thankfully, the most recent program started two weeks ago."

"And you know this how?"

"Fury has been trying to find a way of shutting it down but he keeps getting blocked by the higher-ups."

"I don't think I like them very much." Harry turned to the metallic door before he glanced back to her. "You're ready?"

Natasha nooded, making sure the two guns in her arms were cocked.

Harry came and stood next to the door for cover and Natasha stood next to him. He made a gesture with his had and the door was wrenched from the wall and pulled into the room though it stayed standing. At the movement of the door, the men outside opened fire. The bullets bounced off the enhanced steel for a moment before it stopped, probably realizing that they were wasting ammo.

Harry rolled his eyes before he made another gesture and the door flew forward. Gunfire followed the door's movement even as shouts of pain were heard from the hall way. Natasha though didn't wait for a signal. The moment the door flew through what used to be the doorway, she was already moving.

She rolled forward and started shooting even before she could straighten. Her targets were following the door so she easily took our six out of the eleven that had survived being crushed by the door.

Before she could turn to the others, the two nearest men fell to the ground each with a knife in their neck. And then Harry was in the midst of the other three. Before they could get off even one shot, Harry slashed the neck of the one on his left, just as he pushed the one on his right into the wall. He ducked a swipe from the third guy, pulled his gun from him and kneed him in the chest. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into his disoriented counterpart sending them into the wall. Using the same gun he had grabbed, he shot off twice and caught both of them right in the forehead.

It took him less time that it took for her to stand up from her crouch.

"Damn Harry." Natasha breathed.

"You like?" Harry grinned back at her but his expression soon turned serious. "Do you know where the kids are?"

Natasha nodded.

"Lead the way."

The next door opened to a big dorm room with rows of beds. Natasha remembered having slept here in her first few weeks before the initial sorting.

They walked through the corridor even as a large explosion rocked the building from outside. They reached another hallway with one door in the middle that led outside and the other at the extreme end that led to the ballroom, one that Natasha hated with a passion.

Making sure Harry was behind her, she nodded at him and the locked door flew off its hinges into the room. There was no sound from without and she gestured for him to follow him.

She had taken about six steps into the room when an arrow landed next to her feet. She had seen Clint with his little toys long enough to know which arrow did what so she wasted no time leaping away from the exploding arrow. Only she wasn't fast enough and the force from the explosion flung her backwards and straight into the wall.

Her vision was blurry even as she made out Harry engaging the figure of the Taskmaster. She shook her head and focused on her breathing as things became a little clear. The two combatats were moving fast, but it wasn't like she was a stranger to fast action.

Taskmaster was on the offensive and Harry was barely managing to keep himself from getting hit. He was using everything from hand to his knees and legs though none managed to hit. Harry was slowly being driven to the wall as he evaded punch after punch while the Taskmaster reduced the space between them, something Captain. American usually did as he was almost unparalleled in close combat.

Natasha made to stand to go and help the British only for her right her to lose her balance and she found herself back to the floor.

With his back now on the wall, Harry dodged one punch only to run into another. Taskmaster kicked his right kneecap sending him on one knee while pulling an arrow from the quiver which he promptly jammed into Harry's neck. Natasha watched in horror as Harry gagged on his own blood while clutching at the arrow protruding from his neck, his movements becoming weaker untill he fell down dead in a puddle of blood, his emeral eyes looking directly at her.

And then he winked at her and disappeared.

Taskmaster stumbled, looking at the place Harry had vanished in what Natasha could only assume was astonishment.

"You are a curious man, Anthony Masters." Harry said from across the room. "Your abilities even more so."

"How did you do that?"

"I was once told by a little girl called Nebula that everyone is born special in one way or another." Harry said as he took a couple of steps forward. "But there are those that are more special than others. Me and you fall among the latter."

Taskmaster pressed a button on his gauntlet and the bow that had fallen on the ground flew to his gloved hand.

"You are nothing like me young man." He notched an arrow.

"No, I am something else entirely." Harry's body dissolved when the arrow hit him in the chest before he reappeared in another position. "Something you have never met before_"

Taskmaster notched arrow after arrow and the same thing happened over and over and it wasn't untill the last arrow in the quiver was shot that Harry stopped disappearing.

"And given that you are about to die." Harry pulled out the arrow from his chest. "Something you will never see again."

This time when he appeared, it was behind Taskmaster. The man spun around but Harry grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him into the floor with such force that a crack appeared. With surprising strength, Harry lifted him again to his feet and sent him running face first into the wall. He stepped back and let the man stagger back to his feet. The skull mask was cracked and one half had fallen off.

"Go find the kids, Nat. Jack will join you when you get out of the building." Harry took a stance. Natasha nodded, having recovered enough while Harry played hide and seek with Taskmaster.

She knew where the kids were, getting to them was going to be the problem but if Jack Daniels fought even half as Harry did, then it shouldn't be too hard. Before moving out the door, she saw Tony Masters charge at Harry who spun on the ground and swept his feet from under him. Even as he fell down though, the suited man managed to get in a kick to the side of the head catching Harry off-guard and the two fell. Only to kick back to their feet in perfect sync.

"This is going to be fun."

That was what she heard last from Harry before she slipped out. She found dead bodies in the courtyard that were illuminated by burning buildings. Even with the dead, moved through the few shadows, not wanting to be seen even if the facility seemed to either have been deserted or all the common occupants were dead.

When she building she had been going for, she found Jack standing on the steps stuffing his face. He was dressed in all black, his long trenchcoat, very similar to Fury's billowing in the wind. She could see stains of blood even on the black surfaces and wondered how Harry managed to not get any on himself.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dead. Well, most of them are even though a number of them are hiding in there." He pointed to the door behind him. "Oh and this guy wanted to meet you."

He gestured at a head of a person that she hadn't seen before and Natasha gulped despite herself.

"Friend of yours I take it?"

"He should be dead."

"He is now. Not that he was looking very alive before." Jack said. "Seemed really desperate to get to you but he was ordered by that old bint to kill me first before she took off to hide. It didn't work out well for him."

"His name is Ivan Petrovich." Natasha glared at the almost rotting face of her former mentor. "He practically raised me before he brought me here to be part of the Black Widow ops. He shouldn't be here though as I practically destroyed his entire body."

"Uhm, well he was wearing some suit that was giving me the creeps even after killing him." Jack said hesitantly. "I imagine Harry will want to look at it later."

"Even then, there is no kind of tech that could bring him back." Natasha shook her head. "The suit was probably only keeping him from decaying."

"Yeah, it wasn't doing a very good job at it." Jack said as he pulled some kind of highly modified gun from with in his trenchcoat. How he had kept it there, she could only imagine. "Neither is this door doing any protecting to those inside."

Jack pulled the trigger and there was a boom and a portion of the wall exploded forming a large enough hole to fit a small car. "Still needs work on the sound but it's efficient enough."

Natasha watched as Jack matched through the newly created hole in the wall without a care in the world. Natasha glanced at the rotting head of her mentor one last time knowing that there was alot more going on with his reappearance and matched after Harry's friend.

**MEANWHILE**

Harry ducked a punch and deflected another and punched his opponet hard in the face which sent him staggering. He kicked him in the chest sending him to the floor. Anthony Masters pushed himself back to his feet and was already attacking even as Harry walked forward.

He pointed his glowing gauntlet at Harry but he made a gesture and it was ripped off. Harry easily caught the punch that came to his face and crushed it forcing his opponet to his knees. "You're tired, your body is no longer able to keep up with your brain."

The man glared at him, his bloody face looking weird without the skull mask and hood. Staring at the man he had just beaten up, Harry shook his head.

"I can help you, Tony." Harry said. "You are dying and you know it. The strain on your body, your nerves, every single time you use your abilities you lose a part of yourself."

"There is nothing you can do about me." The man replied, not even bothering to get up this time. "And I don't need anyone's help. If you are going to kill me, I suggest you get on with it."

"No, I am not." Harry replied. "I know you are a smart man, Mr. Masters. Come and find me when you are ready to accept the truth."

Harry walked away from the man, having planted very specific instructions in the man's mind. Even if the man's sense of identity disappeared, he will never at anyone point even consider hurting someone Harry cares about even indirectly. And he _would_ look for Harry.

When Harry found Jack and Natasha, the two were standing outside a locked door. The door had a number of marks, clearly from Jack's J-Trump. Harry had failed Jake in never letting Jack name anything they came up with.

"I see you two were quite busy." Harry say d as he looked at all the dead bodies in the room.

"Well this baby was calling for blood." Jack replied running a hand on the gun. "I couldn't find it in myself to deny her."

"J-Trump is female?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course, isn't she a beauty?" Jack cooed and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"This is disturbing."

"Tell me about it. So what happened to the other kids?"

"Oh they are safe, they have been taken somewhere to be transferred to a SHIELD facility nearby." Natasha replied.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?"

"Those buggers went to great lengths to protect whatever is in there." Jack said. "Even the ugly bint over there fought like her sole purpose of living was to keep it shut."

Harry looked at the woman in question. Madame B's skin was black, and looked like it was already rotting. Harry caught a wisp of something, something he hadn't smelt in years and it was coming from the body. Turning to look at the door of the room, Harry let his magical senses free and he found that the feeling from the body was hundreds of times more pronounced on the door and the walls of the room.

Dark Magic.

Harry glanced at Jack and his friend knew exactly what he wanted. He put back the J-TRUMP in his trenchcoat and tapped on his ring. The next instant, Ombra was standing in his place.

"What's happening?" Natasha asked warily even as Ombra shepherded her away from the door.

"Whatever you will see next, I am going to ask you to keep quiet about it." Harry said seriously. "If you can't then you will have to leave."

"Why?"

"So you can have plausible deniability." Harry told her. "I know how loyal you are to Fury and I would rather he doesn't get involved in this untill I feel it's time."

Natasha looked at Harry's emeralds before turning to the blue orbs that were Ombra's eyes. She knew she had been trusted a lot by Harry today with everything that she had been allowed to see. Things these two had managed to keep to themselves all this time. No matter how much she wanted to demand answers, she knew it would be pushing it, not to mention they had decided to trust her this far.

"I'll leave." Natasha nodded though her voice was clear that she will be waiting for an explanation. "I should be calling in SHIELD to pick the girls."

"What will you tell them happened here?"

"I don't know, I will come up with something." Natasha smiled at them. "Thanks for coming for me, both of you."

"Any time." Harry replied. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah, we have alot to talk about." With that, she walked out of the room as she switched on the SHIELD comm. Even From here, they could hear Fury shouting at her.

"You may want to take a step or two back." Harry said as the _Elder Wand _materialized in his hands. "Whatever is in there is Darker than anything I've seen before."

The wand moved as he cast numerous spells all to make him batter understand the kind of magic in the air. It was slightly familiar, having met magic like it when he and Luna had dropped by the Egyptian tombs, the parts where no wizard or goblin dared to go.

"Necromancy." Harry mused. "Only more condensed and vile than what we saw in Egypt."

With the nature of the magic established, it wasn't that hard to begin dispelling it. Harry used the Elder Wand to trace runes in the air. _Cleanse, purify, purge, lustrate, shrive, illuminate, destroy._

"Bubble-head." Harry called to his friend and the near invisible bubble appeared around his head just as Ombra's suit provided one of his own.

The seven runes arranged themselves as they kept doubling in number before they covered the entire room. Black mist started coming off the walls, from the closed room and the door itself untill it condensed into a humanoid shape though clearly it wasn't a human. There were horns on its forehead, long fangs and claws on it's hands and the demonic look was completed by a long point tail.

The muscular creature shrieked at Harry before it leaped at him. A blasting curse in the chest and it exploded before dissolving into nothing, only its pained cries echoing in the room showed any sign of it ever being there.

When the echoes died off, the door slowly opened with an ominous creak. Harry glanced at Ombra and signalled for him to wait outside before he slowly entered the room, Wand held tightly in his grip.

The room was dark. No windows, no ventilators and the only light there was the one coming from the open door. A ball of light from Harry's wand illuminated the room to reveal a young girl hunching onto herself in the corner of the room. She was was wearing some tattered dress and looked like she would be attacking in the next breath.

"Hey." Harry said softly, raising his hands. "My name is Harry and I am here to help you, alright?"

The girl raised her head, her dirty blonde curls tumbling to the side to reveal an equally dirty face. All the dirt aside, she was quite pretty and clearly a Russian, sharp features and a long pointed nose similar to Natasha's. He blue eyes were hard though, as they bored into Harry as if reading his very soul. He felt a brush at the edge of his occulmency shoelds and he projected his honesty and desire to help her.

He took a few steps towards her as she continued staring at him. Puzzled that she couldn't read his mind. "I have an ability to help me protect my privacy, that's why you can't get through."

She was surprised that he had caught her. "Are you...like me?"

She asked quietly, her voice scratchy.

"I can feel that we have something in common." Harry nodded. "Why don't you tell me your name and we shall help you find your family."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"On your magic?" Harry blinked. "I can feel it."

"On my magic." Harry agreed and felt the bind take place as the girl stood up. She slowly walked forward untill she was standing before him. Harry noted that she probably no older than Jenny even though his little girl had a couple of questions inches on her.

She streched her hand and Harry shook it.

"Illyana. Illyana Rasputin." She said firmly, blue eyes staring at him in a mixture of fear and awe. "It is nice to finally meet you Harry Potter."

**-ADW-**

AN: Hi guys, this chapter was a pain to write. I have absolutely idea why I even had to include all this but I guess it worked out.

As you have probably noticed, am not very good at writing action scenes. Tell me what you think and I will see what to adjust.

I guess I should clear out some things. Illyana knows about Harry, from where is yet to be seen but we shall find out next chapter. Next chapter we shall meet another Major character and begin the Avengers arc. That is a promise.

Obviously there will be consquences that Harry and Jack will have to deal with concerning what happened here. Should be fun.

Till then, Stay home, stay safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

Illyana woke up, feeling sluggish. She felt like she hadn't eaten for weeks, her body was weak and she could barely keep her eyes open and her head was pounding. Groaning, she rolled to her side and felt the soft surface she was lying on.

She hadn't slept on a mattress since she was seven but she hadn't realized just how much she had missed the feeling of lying in a bed. With soft sheets and a very comfortable matress underneath her. It felt like heaven. She could sleep here her entire life.

Her stomach growled loudly.

"Well, that's a bummer." A girl's voice said. "I really would have liked to see what was going on in there though."

Illyana scampered to her feet, looking at the girl. She was probably her age and was smiling at her. Light red hair and light green eyes much lighter than Harry Potter's that were staring at her with a warmth she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." The girl waved at her from where she was seated. "So, Harry called me back telling me someone in his home needed help."

"I don't need anyone's home." Illyana told her. "I just want to meet my family."

"And you will." The girl assured her. "Harry takes his promises very seriously. But first, let's get you something to eat, you've been sleeping for three days straight and I doubt you're doing so well in there."

As if in agreement, her stomach growled and she blushed while the other girl giggled.

"Let's get you something appropriate to wear." Illyana looked at the thin dress she was wearing. She remembered nothing from the moment they had found her and wondered how they had changed her.

"Harry is cooking breakfast and you don't want to miss Harry's breakfast." Jenny chattered as she looked in the wardrobe. "The guy can cook, I almost feel sorry for the woman he will marry."

"He is not your father?"

"Nope, but he is as good as one as well as Jack." The girl replied. "Those two with my real father practically raised me so I guess you could call them my parents."

"But as I was saying, you don't want to miss Harry's breakfast." The girl continued. "I think in another world he would have been a house maid or something."

"He is a sorcerer." Illyana pointed out. She couldn't imagine a sorcerer, let alone one as powerful as Harry Potter being another's slave.

"Wizard actually but that's besides the point." Jenny replied without missing a beat. "Maybe he would have been a matron at a boarding school? Yeah, that sounds like him with the way he likes mothering us."

By the time they finished dressing up, Illyana was still not sure what to make of the girl. She had been chattering non-stop and Illyana had barely got in no more than ten words of her own. As they reached the stairs, Jenny was talking about Harry and his girlfriends.

"Well, then finally there is Natasha. I think she is more of a friend with benefits but if Harry were included to marry a girl, it would be her." She breathed. "Then again, none of the two look like marriage material, Natasha even less so but_"

"You know she was playing the piano yesterday when I came in." Harry Potter's voice interrupted her from downstairs and Jenny froze.

"Really?" Another voice snickered and the two girls leaned over the railing to see the other man in the living room. "How are you still alive?"

"I think I'll live." Harry Potter laughed from the kitchen. "When I heard her, I didn't stick around for long and went to check up with Claire just to be sure."

"She told me she was taking lessons from Crystal." Jack Daniels replied.

"Well that explains it. All things considered it wasn't that bad." Harry said. "She is improving really. I think in about thirty years she will be half as good as Jake."

Illyana glanced at the girl next to her and while she was blushing, she didn't seem upset. Infact she was grinning as she bounded down the stairs.

"I told you!" She exclaimed. "I told you I have improved, even Harry knows it. I am going to be a pro!"

"Ok let's back up a bit." Harry called from the kitchen. "I most definitely did not say that."

"You did too." Jenny insisted. "Jack is my witness."

"No I am not."

And then they were arguing, apparently having forgotten about Illyana. When Harry called them to eat, she arrived at the dinning table which seemed to have been prepared more people than were at the house given the amount of food there. They invited her and soon, she was eating proper food in what felt like forever completely ignoring the others.

When she felt she was nearing her fill, she paused to look at the family of three. All were engrossed in their meal and no one was even looking at the others. The food on the table had disappeared, and none of the others seemed to be surprised, it was obviously a normal occurrence. How they were all not fat, she could only guess.

When they were done, Harry cleared the table and came back with a large bowl full of apples. He grabbed one and sat down and the other two followed him.

"So." Harry stated, grabbing her attention. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine and thank you for the meal." Illyana answered truthfully. "It is the best I have had in years."

"Glad to help." Harry smiled. "So, I did some digging about your brother and the school he is in. I talked to a professor and he said we can go."

"Really?" Illyana perked up. "What about my parents?"

Harry handed her a Russian newspaper. There was a picture of a house on fire and at the bottom were three pictures. Two of which were her parents and the third was her when she was seven years old.

She had known her parents were dead. _He _had made sure of that. What she didn't understand was the fact that the newspaper was dated two days after her she had been taken, which apparently had been only one week ago.

"This...doesn't make sense." Illyana said, looking at the other three.

"Yes." Harry Potter's voice was hard. "Seven-year-old Illyana Rasputin died in that fire last week with her parents. And yet here you are looking seven years older."

"It has been seven years!" Illyana said quietly trying to convey the truth in her words. "I was in there for seven years!"

"Where?"

"Limbo!" She said. "I've been held there, fighting to find a way to escape from him but he couldn't let me. He had placed an enchantment on the only place that I know of with a portal to bring me back."

She paused to look at him and she could see he was listening even though his place was blank.

"That is where I know about you." She continued. "_He _is afraid of you and I had been trying to find a way of contacting you but I couldn't get to you. And when I had given up, I felt the enchantment break and I took my chance. And that is when you found me."

"So, you are telling me..." Harry started. "That last week, you were kidnapped by someone from another dimension who burned down your parents and took you with him?"

Illyana nodded.

"This fellow has been keeping you prisoner for seven years in this _Limbo _which has actually been seven days here on Earth?" Illyanna nodded again. "You don't seem affected by your parents' death."

"I have known and gotten used to it for the last seven years." Illyana shrugged while Harry watched her intently. He turned to Jack and stared at him for a moment before he nodded at turned back to her.

"Tell me about you captor."

"His name is Belasco..."

**-ADW-**

"Wait he really has horns? Bloody hell!" Jenny exclaimed. A bit too loudly for Harry.

"Yeah, he does." Illyana replied dutifully. "Most of the dmeons have."

"Wow. All the scary wanting to kill people thing aside, I really would like to meet him." Jenny said and Harry wondered if she was listening to herself.

"I doubt you will want if you even had a glimpse of what he looks like."

"I know." The redhead sighed. "So, do you have a demon form of your own? I mean as an apprentice you must have had some magical bond or something which made your magic to mix up with his and some powers should have transferred. Maybe you got a demon form and he got...I don't know, a human form?"

Harry was glad when he saw their destination as he could see that the blonde girl was becoming uncomfortable. Jenny as usual had pulled a Hermione on the girl, milking her of as much details as possible about Belasco's appearance. Surprisingly, the girl didn't exactly seem to mind and from what Harry could see, she was no longer as afraid of the demon king as she had been while describing him initially.

The two girls were silent as Harry drove on the rather long driveway leading towards the ancient looking English mansion. On either side of the driveway were grounds where kids of different ages were standing or seated. Each of them turned to stare at the rather expensive car as it drove through their school untill it parked in front of an equally ancient fountain.

Getting out, Harry looked at the mansion even as he saw the main entrance open and a group of four people walked towards them, on of which was in a wheelchair.

"Wow, that house looks older than most buildings in London." Jenny whistled from his right and Harry just nodded in agreement.

"So, have you been here before?" Harry asked Illyana who was was looking at the approaching figers with a blank expression.

"No." Her voice was soft. "I've wanted to ever since Peter left but I was supposed to come and visit this year."

Harry hummed absently as he studied the approaching figers. There was Professor Xavier who was obviously the one in the wheelchair, behind him was a very beautiful dark skinned woman with white hair. Next to her was another man with brown hair and glasses who seemed to exude a teacher's vibe and on the woman's left was a younger man who was wearing dark shades.

"Mr. Potter?" The bald man asked when they reached and he offered his hand.

"Yes please. It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor." Harry shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Charles Xavier smiled. "These are my fellow teachers Miss Monroe and Mr. McCoy. The young man is Scott Summers, one of my charges."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Harry turned to Jenny. "This here is Jenny my daughter."

He then turned to Illyana. "And this is the reason I am here."

"Perhaps we can talk inside if it's not too much trouble." Xavier said and indicated the others to lead the way. The others engaged the girls in conversation while Harry and the professor lingered back. "Tell me Mr. Potter, how much do you know about mutants?"

"Not much really." Harry said truthfully. "Illyana as I am sure you recognized her told me about her brother and the school where he went when his abilities manifested "

"And where did you meet with the young miss?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I made her a promise to bring her to her family and given that her brother stays here, I thought I could drop her and go on with my business."

"You don't care about where she has been or what will happen to her?"

"I know where she has been." Harry assured the professor. "I know she was seven years old last week and now she is fourteen. But that is no longer my concern, it is yours and I am sure she will be more than willing to tell you."

"Perhaps you are right."

"I know I am." Harry stopped. "I understand there is alot going on with her and I would rather not get myself and my family involved any more than it has already."

"You are a starnge man, Mr. Potter." Xavier commented. "I hope to see you again. Be rest assured, the girl is in safe hands."

At this point they were standing at the doors and Harry had no plans of entering. Nodding, Harry gestured for Jenny who said her goodbye to Illyana before she went back to the car and he was left with Illyana.

"You have the port-key?" The girl nodded as she massaged the bracelet. "I will be watching for anything unusual and don't hesitate to contact me if you come across anything related to that place, alright?"

She nodded again.

"Well, I should be going I guess." He looked at her. "The vow may no longer be active but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I know." The girl surprised him with a hug. She hadn't seemed like someone for physical contact. "Thank you. For everything."

Harry nodded and waved at the bald professor before he turned back to the car and they drove off. They sat in companionable silence for a moment as they sold their way back to Queens.

"So, you have been acting weird around me." Jenny spoke suddenly and Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know it's true, so don't even bother arguing."

"I wasn't planning to." Harry told her with a smile. "Your observation skills are as sharp as always."

"Well, I learnt from the best."

"You damn right you did." Harry grinned for a moment before his grin disappeared. "There is something I gotta tell you though, and I am not looking forward to it."

"What is it, am I in trouble?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Not this time, no."

"What do you mean _this time_?"

"Well, you are always in trouble over something or another."

"Yeah, can't argue with that." She giggled. "So what's up, it must be real serious with the way you keep trying to distract me."

"Oh, it most definitely is." Harry told her. "But we shall need somewhere where we won't be distributed. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what the inhumans are up to."

"Well..." She hummed. "Crystal is getting married, Black Bolt and Medusa are having twins in a few weeks. Karnak is gay though I think it is more of explanation really, and then that guy with hooves for feet got arrested and he destroyed the prison, Brahm tried to hit on me and I punched him, he didn't come back. Crystal is also having an affair with some bald headed bloke even with her wedding coming up, she told me..."

Harry tuned her out only nodding and humming when he felt it was necessary. Jenny was more than willing to tell him everything from mere gossip to facts. He found out that the guy Crystal was marrying looked like him and she had confided in Jenny that she would name her first born after him as she still had a huge crush on him.

By the time they reached the J-mansion, he had found out that the inhumans we're expanding. However, due to the lack of Terrigenesis, very few of the newborns showed any sign of having powers. They were slowly infiltrating the local community, trying to get used to normal life as without powers, it was imperative that they become part of the ongoings of the normal world.

She had also told them of about the new school she was building and they expressed a desire to send some of the teenagers to join once it was finished. Harry wasn't sure how she was going to manage that but he reckoned it would be interesting to watch.

When they reached home, Jack wasn't there but they had a quick lunch and Harry teleported them to England. The sun was setting and they found a spot a bench somewhere overlooking the Thames and sat to watch the water that was painted red. Together they watched the sun set with Harry's hand around her shoulders while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed and decided to get on with it.

"How much do you know about me, Jenny."

"Well..." The redhead started without rising from her position. "You are one of the best men alive, you are protective, an awoseme father, greatest big brother and the most powerful being on the planet."

"That's...I don't know what to say to that." Harry shook his head even with a smile. "I meant my past or my life before we met."

"Oh." Jenny paused as she considered her answer. "I know you are not from this world, you came from a world where everyone had magic like you and when you died, you were brought here to protect this world from some great enemy."

"And what my life was like before I died?"

"I don't know much." Jenny shrugged and she didn't seem bothered at all. "I know you were married and had kids, which is why you are such an awesome father. How does this have anything to do with what you are so afraid to tell me_ you are not an allien that eats virgins are you?"

Harry gave her an unimpressed look which was useless as she wasn't even looking at him.

"Well, where in my world it was just a small population of the world that were wizards. Like any normal society, not all wizards were...good I guess." Harry started. "There was a dark and very powerful wizard called Tom_"

Jenny giggled and Harry paused. "A _wizard_ was called _Tom _?"

"Yeah, well he didn't like the name very much either and he went to great lengths to change it." Harry answered. "Anyway, Tom was feared throughout the entire wizarding world. Infact he was so feared that people were afraid to say his name."

"Tom?" Jenny giggled again and Harry just shook his head.

"No, the made up name. Anyway, there was a group of people who opposed him me being among them and a war broke out." Harry continued. "We fought for a number of years and finally I managed to kill him."

Harry paused to collect his thoughts.

"I was considered a national hero." He continued. "When I graduated, I joined Law enforcement and thanks to my ridiculously high levels of magic and my reputation as a hero, I raised through the ranks and in a few years I had a squad of my own to command."

"Whoa!" Jenny breathed.

"Obviously I wasn't just doing that. I had married and I had kids." Harry sighed. "But that isn't the point. I was a celebrity, my career was successful as was my family life, I was considered the most powerful wizard alive and I am ashamed to admit that it went to my head."

Harry looked at her.

"When a dark wizard emerged, I was the obvious choice to handle the case. Me and my squad." Harry looked down at her. "I was confident of my power and skill so when we got info about the wizard's hide out, I didn't hesitate to attack it."

"I knew I could take on the wizard and come out alive. So I attacked, my entire squad of six behind me." Harry paused. "They were slaughtered, I barely managed to escape but every single person in my squad was killed because of my arrogance. Two years later, the very same dark wizard attacked on a national event and killed my wife along with her entire family."

Jenny turned and hugged him tightly, tears streaming freely from her eyes. When she had calmed down, Harry continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that humans are not perfect." Harry said. "We make mistakes, things that we wish we could turn back time to change but can't. Things that some times are even out of our control. Your father...he was no exception."

"What did he do?" Jenny asked in a small voice and Harry hated himself for what he was going to say next.

"Your mother."

"What do you mean my...oh. Oh." Jenny gasped as realization sank in and she burrowed her head in Harry's chest, almost entirely in his lap.

"He was on drugs. He didn't even know who the girl was and by the time clarity came back to him, it was already too late." Harry continued as the Jenny sobbed in his chest. "He tried looking for her but it was like she never existed. Hating himself, he decided to join the army hopping he would die off on the battlefield."

Harry didn't know what to add on that. His heart twisted every time a sob wracked the girl's body but he had absolutely no idea what to do so he pulled her tighter to himself and he let her cry untill she settled down.

"How...how did you find out about me."

"Blood-relation spell."

"Like the one you used to find Medusa?" Harry nodded and she was quiet.

"When he found out about my magic, he asked me if there was something I could do to see if he had gotten her with child." Harry told her. "And when we found you, he swore to never let any harm happen to you. And while he regretted what happened that night, you were the best thing that ever happened to him."

They fell into a moment of silence. By this point night had fallen and every now and then people passed where they were seated but none spared the young man with the girl in his lap.

"Your children." Jenny spoke up. "Can you tell me about them?"

"I can tell you more than just about my children."

Harry told her about his children, grandchildren, and their own children. He told her about his time at Hogwarts, way more than he had ever told anyone, even Jack and Jake. By the time the exhausted girl dozed off, it was already late so he simply teleported them to the Temple Penthouse.

And thankfully, Claire was there and after he tucked her in. He simply told Claire that she was going through a difficult time and will need a mother. Claire didn't ask any questions, she just nodded and with a hug, Harry teleported back to the J-mansion.

"How did it go." Jack asked and Harry sank into the couch next to him.

"Not too bad, all things considered."

"And Little Jenny, how is she?" The concern was obvious in his voice and Harry smiled sadly at him.

"She is a smart girl."

"That she is." Jack agreed and that was assurance enough. "You wanna grab a drink?"

"That would be a good idea, yes."

Harry summoned a long coat and teleported them to a very familiar alley next to a small club they used to frequent when Jake was still alive. They hadn't come here ever since his death but like most things in London, nothing had changed about it even after all those years.

"You are alive." Jeffrey the bouncer grunted at seeing them. The guy was even more muscular than Jack.

"That we are old friend." Jack agreed jovially as he slapped him on his back. "Glad to see you again after all these years."

"I am not."

"Oh, come on mate." Jack frowned. "You can't tell me you haven't missed this handsome face, what will Karen say when she hears you..."

"Just get in Jack." Harry sighed. "And I doubt Karen will be very glad to see you after what you did last time."

"_You _started the fight!" Jack argued even though he was already. "I was just saving you pale little ass."

"Karen didn't seem to agree with you." Harry pointed out easily spotting the beautiful brunnette in question at the counter.

"Because you were fucking her!" Jack exclaimed. "There was no way she was going to take my side."

Rolling his eyes, Harry took a seat at the counter even as Jack grumbled to himself. Karen was serving some big guy who was shamelessly looking down her cleavage. He seemed to be hitting on her but going by her expression, he wasn't finding much success. The guy said something and Karen rolled her brown eyes only for them to land on the pair.

Almost in sync Jack and Harry raised their hands and waved at her and she froze. She gestured for another girl who looked like a slightly younger version of her to attend to the guy before she walked over to them.

"Well, look at you." She practically purred. "And here I was hopping you idiots had gotten yourselves killed."

"Yeah, that will not be happening any time soon." Harry replied.

"I heard you two ran off to New York and became rich." Karen said looking at them slyly. "Came to throw some money at us poor peasants?"

Jack pulled a couple of bills from his pocket and throw it over her head. "You mean like this?"

Karen laughed and Harry felt nostalgia hit him like a train. It was like living in a memory, only something was missing. Jake, the person who had first brought them here was not there and Harry had never missed his friend more than he did at this moment. He was pulled out of his musings by his instincts flaring and he barely had the time to cover him, Jack and Karen with a shield before the club exploded.

He looked up over his shoulder and within the fire outside the shield he saw a figure that looked exactly like the shadow figure that had formed when he broke down Belasco's enchantment on the room where they had found Illyana.

Only this one wasn't made out of shadows and it's blood red eyes were staring right at him.

_**HELLO HARRY POTTER.**_

**-ADW-**

**AN: **Hi, another chapter off. At this point I think I should stop telling you that Avengers is next chapter because honestly I am not longer writing this thing. It has taken a mind of it's own!

Anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think.

Till next chapter, Stay home and Stay safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 12**

AN: So, it has been pointed out to me that the details I gave in the last chapter about Harry's story differed from what I gave earlier so this little AN will try to clear that.

Harry became an Auror, raised through the ranks, and when rumors of a dark Lord were heard, he and his team were told to follow them up. Harry got info about the rising Dark Lord's whereabouts and he attacked with his team. Harry barely managed to escape while the rest were killed. Two years later, the Dark Lord made his first public appearance and the Potters fought together with some other wizards and killed him and his followers. Ginny was caught in the crossfire and Harry withdrew from the public eye before going on his trip with Luna.

Well, I guess that clears that up. Now let's get to see how his carelessness comes to bite him in his little British posterior.

**-****ADW****-**

Harry released a wave of magic and the flames fizzled out to reveal an ugly sight. Five humanoid figures standing in the midst of the a sea of dead bodies. One of them was in the process of tearing out a woman's throat while two others were gorging on another man. The other three were just standing there staring at him, their long swords dripping with blood.

The better part of the club was burned to ash, something which shouldn't have been possible without some kind of magic and Harry knew these demons were responsible. And that was clearly what they were from Illyana's description. Reptilian skin stretched over a tall muscular figure standing at over 7ft with a long pointed tail. An ugly face with horns protruding on it's forehead.

Each of the demons had a weapon of some kind that had fire on the edges. Most had long swords while the one in the front was holding a large battle-ax. Just as he dropped the shield, he caught the scent of familiar magic. Magic that he had recently come across when they rescued Illyana and it was not coming from from the residents of Limbo standing in front of him.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a neck snapping and he spun around, a blasting spell on tip of his tongue only to freeze in place. Jack was staring at him with a cruel grin with the limp body of Karen in his hands. Only it wasn't Jack, his eyes were two black orbs as if made of entirely shadows which were shifting even as Harry watched.

His friend was being possessed.

Just as that fact sunk into his mind, Jack dropped Karen and grabbed a frozen Harry by the neck. With unnatural strength, Harry was lifted and slammed into the counter or what hadn't been destroyed by the explosion.

Jack snarled and hurled him towards the other demons. The one at the front caught him by the leg and flung him onto the floor. Harry had recovered enough though and managed to enhance his body with magic and barely felt the impact. The demon snarled and lifted him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

Harry's vision went white momentarily from the impact. By the time his vision cleared, Jack was holding him by the neck with his feet off the ground practically chocking him. Looking at his friend's face, Harry let the rage consume him and a burst of magic had Jack and the demon with the battle-ax flying across the destroyed room.

The other four demons made to move towards him but with one wave of his hand, debris rose up and transformed into all sorts of sharp items that were flung at the demons. Many of the objects didn't penetrate their skins but those that did were enough to give them pause and that was all Harry needed and he magically lifted their individual swords and sliced off their heads.

His instincts flared and he jumped out of the way and the other demon's battle-ax embedded itself where he had just been. He ducked a swipe from the demon and was about to retaliate when the demon was lifted and flung away. He glanced up to see a bald woman in orange robes standing there, amber mystic energy around her hands.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Potter." The woman said, her voice soft as if it was a bother to speak. The demon leaped at the woman and she raised her hands freezing him in place. She made an intricate gesture and the demon was pulled from all directions untill it was torn apart.

Harry whistled in appreciation before he remembered his friend.

He spun around, just in time to see Jack disappear through a dark portal.

_Come find me, if you want to see your friend again. And bring my apprentice with you._

The voice resonated through Harry's mind while he watched the place Jack had disappeared. He felt the world shift and when he blinked, he was standing in a very different room. The bald woman was standing across him, peering at him with an unreadable expression.

"You've got alot of explaining to do, Mr. Potter." The woman stated and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Only the curiosity of meeting another magic user was keeping from obliviating the woman and teleporting from there.

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme." The woman said. "And my job is to protect this world from any mystical threats."

"And why am I here?"

"For me to determine if you are one of those threats." The woman replied. "How did you find yourself entangled with Belasco?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Depends on what you will make of it."

Harry stared at the woman for a moment.

"My friend is being possessed by that son of a bitch and I don't know how long I have to get to him before he loses his mind." Harry told her. "I do not have time to deal with this shit."

"I can help you." The woman replied. "I can help you get to Limbo but if it is Belasco possessing your friend's body then it is already to late for him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"For Belasco to be able to possess a mortal body, he can only do it if there is no living soul occupying that body."

"Jack is alive." Harry told her with finality. "And I am going to bring him back."

"Even if you're right, there is no way you will come out alive, let alone your friend." She told him. "I can feel you are powerful Mr. Potter, more powerful than any being I have met but you are no match for Belasco, especially not in Limbo."

"It is not always about power, ma'am." Harry told her as he massaged the ring containing his suit. "You wish to follow me, be my guest. But I _will _get my friend back even if it means wiping the entire dimension out of existence."

And with that, he disappeared. For some reason, the woman known as the Ancient One had no trouble believing every single word he said. Half a second later, a portal opened and for the second time since she became Sorcerer Supreme, she stepped into Limbo.

Hopping things would go different this time.

-ADW-

Harry appeared at the gate of the X-Mansion. Thankfully the sun was just beginning to set which disoriented him a bit given that it had been dark when he left London. The kids were no where to be seen, perhaps in their evening lessons.

Harry stalked his way towards the door and just as he raised a hand to knock, it opened to reveal the bald professor in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Potter, what's going on."

"I would like to talk to Illyana."

"She keeps saying she wants to see you too." The man replied. "I would really like to know what is happening."

Before Harry could reply, Illyana barrelled past the professor and hugged Harry's midsection. The girl was trembling.

"He is here! I felt him just moments ago!" The girl gasped and Harry hugged her back.

"He _was _here but not anymore." Harry assured her. "And after what he just did, you will not have to worry about him again."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Belasco made a very big mistake when he brought Jack into this... whatever this is." Harry told the professor.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill him of course." Harry told her. "And I need you to take me there."

"I can't allow that to happen, Mr. Potter." Xavier said pulling their attention. "Ms. Rasputin has just escaped that place and you want to take her back?"

"Not if she doesn't want to go." Harry said looking at the girl. "I could find an alternative way there but it would be much easier if I had her with me."

"I am going." Illyana declared.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." The professor said staring in the girl's eyes who simply glared back in defiance.

"Feel free to stop us." Illyana flared her magic and Harry felt that piece of her that connected her to Belasco pulse. He wasted no time and his own magic latched onto it, his intention clear. When he blinked, he was no longer standing before the bald professor.

Looking around, Harry could immediately feel the difference in the air. The _wrongness _of everything around him screamed Belasco and he had no doubt that the demon king of Limbo was aware of their presence. He felt for his friend and felt the magic in the ring present as it wouldn't do to come here looking for Jack when he wasn't here. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry took in his surroundings.

They were standing at the edge of an ancient looking Forest and a couple of yards directly in front of them was a hill on which stood a majestic castle that looked to have been in place for centuries. The distance between them and the castle's walls was covered by an empty land with what could have passed as grass. Up the hill there were some trees scattered here and there but not much altogether which meant the castle was in clear view.

Everything around had a red tinge to it, probably because of the blood-red sun that was above the castle in question.

"He knows we're here." A soft airy voice said from his side and Harry spun around and gaped.

"Like what you see?" The girl_young woman said. Where Illyana was standing seconds ago was someone entirely different in her place. She had told him of her alter-ego, the result of her connection with Belasco.

"When you said you become a different person, I hadn't realized that you _literally_ became a different person."

The young woman shrugged, her bigger than he remembered breasts shifting with the movement. There was very little covering her, her breasts and center covered by some weird version of a bra and panties. Her suddenly very developed figure aside, the most defining features were the two horns protruding from her mane of brown hair and the sharp pointed tail swinging leisurely from behind her.

"If you're done leering at me can we get a move on?" _Darkchylde _cocked a bushy eyebrow. This was no Illyana no matter how much she looked like her in the face.

"You are barely older than Jenny, kid." Harry informed her. "Do you take me for a pedophile?"

"I don't know." She purred, running her clawed fingers over Harry's chest while he just raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Harry gave her an unimpressed look.

"You are no fun." She pouted, somehow making it look sexy despite her demon features. "My over zealous master will be sending everything at his disposal at us."

"I just need to get into that castle."

"Yeah that's impossible." She replied. "Not to mention your best chance at beating him would be luring him out as he is near invicible so long as he is within the walls of that castle."

"Or I could just get rid of the castle itself." Harry suggested. "But that won't be necessary, I'm going to get in that castle, beat the crap out of him and get my mate out of this place."

"No one can breach that castle, not by force."

Harry looked back at the hill, he could see what could only be demons, almost a hundred of them coming down the hill towards them. His magic was practically singing beneath his skin eager for a magical fight. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a fight where he needed to use much magic since he came to this world.

"Do you know why Belasco is afraid of me?" Harry asked the girl who was standing next to him just in front of the tree line.

"Not really." The girl mused heaving a large battle-ax to her shoulder. "Come to think of it, I think it's just because you're powerful and he knows you would never be on his side."

By this point, the demons and what looked like hell hounds were close enough for him to see them clearly. The demons looked no different from the ones he had fought earlier that day, each welding either a club, sword or battle-ax.

"That's a shame." Harry grinned as he ran a finger over the ring containing his suit. "It's time I gave him a valid reason to fear me. Too bad he won't live to regret it."

Harry sent a pulse of magic into the ring and he was immediately covered with his suit. Similar in everyway with Jack's except for the cloak which was emerald green, the same shade as his eyes. Well if you don't count the passive enchantments Harry had included in both suits for dramatic effect but only activated in Harry's because of his magic.

The suit itself rippled like water, and the material seemed to shift with every movement like a very big snake. And it was dark as night.

Harry lowered the hood of his cloak_there was no need to hide who he was here_ and stepped a few more steps forward, the Elder Wand materializing in his hand.

"Those bastards' hides are resistant to magic." The girl warned him.

Looking at the approaching horde of demons, Harry let his magic free and a wind picked up. By this point the demos had covered more than half of the distance between them.

"Well it's a good thing I will not just use magic then." The wand was singing to him, as if already aware of the spell he was planning to use. "You might want to step back."

_**Flagreohex Ardemonium.**_

-ADW-

From where she was standing, the Sorcerer Supreme watched a flame erupt from the wand. It continued coming forming a wall a couple of yards in front of him but it wasn't just a wall. The flame seemed to be fighting itself and even as she watched shapes started appearing with in the flame.

Shapes that formed into creatures straight out of nightmares. The animals snapped at each other, the flame burning with such heat that she could almost feel her robes heating up and wondered how Harry Potter and Belasco's apprentice could stand to be that near.

Harry Potter slashed his wand and the stream suddenly cut off. The monsters within the flame snarled at him as if in defiance but a gesture from his hand sent the forward towards the approaching horde of demons. The demons didn't pause at the approaching death, they just continued surging forward as if expecting it to go out.

She almost missed the moment the first group of demons met the magical flame, the only indication that something had happened was when nothing passed through the fiery creatures. They had burned instantly without even a trace of smoke. The creatures in the fire snarled when the surge of demons stopped and there was a slight face off that was cut off when a bolt of lightning slammed into the midst of the demons.

The Sorcerer Supreme was startled, having been too focused on the progress of the flames that she missed the dark clouds that were now covering the grounds between the forest and the castle. Another bolt of lightning slammed into the demons, then another and another. The horde was sent into a frenzy and the magical flame monsters attacked again.

There were shrieks of pain as the demons died off. Between the flames that seemed to swell with every demon they consumed, and the lightning storm, almost half a minute later all the demos we're gone. The lightning storm abruptly cut off and the clouds disappeared, the fiery animals cleared the grounds of any bodies.

"That...was insane." Belasco's apprentice commented with a large grin.

"I agree." She revealed herself and to her disappointment, none of the two seemed surprised. "Their hides are supposed to be resistant to magic."

"_Direct magic." _Harry corrected. "But not elemental magic."

"Now what?" The girl asked. "That display will not be pulling him out, more like make sure he hides himself even more."

"Well, all the better for me." Harry snapped his wand with a flourish and the fiery animals were sent streaking towards the castle only to run transparent red shield that suddenly appeared around the castle.

"Now what?" The girl-demon asked Potter who didn't seem worried

"Now we wait." He answered easily. "Fiendfyre feeds off magic to sustain itself and the bigger it becomes the more magic it needs. Now that I am no longer feeding it, it will have to get from the wards and it's only a matter of time before they become drained."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll grab my friend and get the hell out of here before they consume this entire dimension." Harry shrugged and from how large they were becoming, the Sorcerer Supreme had no doubt they could. "Because by that point it will be too powerful for me to control let alone dispel."

"That shield is tied directly to my master." The girl said. "If the fire absorbs all magic in it, then it is likely he will be drained of all magic_"

"And this entire dimension will collapse on itself." The Sorcerer Supreme finished for her. "And everything within will cease to exist, us included."

"Well then I am sure he will drop the shield when he comes to that conclusion." Potter shrugged.

"How?"

"He will feel it of course." Potter stated like it was obvious. "And quite painfully at that."

"Yes but he won't know that it is the shield causing it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have lived a very long time Mr. Potter and I have a lot of knowledge concerning magic." The Sorcerer Supreme stated. "I hate to admit it but I have never heard of or witnessed magic like I am right now."

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

"What she is trying to say is that there is a very high possibility that my master hasn't witnessed it either and will have no idea what is happening." The girl said. "He will keep trying to stop it rather than dropping the shield and end up getting all of us killed."

"That's... stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid, Harry." The girl grinned at him waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop doing that, and am talking about Belasco." Potter said. "How can you feel your magic draining and not know what is causing it?"

"Well, not everyone is as great as you, Harry." She purred in reply.

Potter ignored her and muttered something under his breath. The Ancient One suddenly felt a feeling of warmth evelope her that she could only describe as pure happiness. She stared at Potter wondering if he had done something to her but he didn't even see to notice. Infact he was simply staring at an empty space in front of him.

"I'm sure you have noticed you magic disappearing. The longer you keep up that shield the faster it will be drained." Potter was speaking, his voice clipped and hard, a stark contrast to what he had been using before. "Drop the shield and face me and perhaps I'll make your death quicker and less painful. Keep it up and you will wish that you were never born."

Potter waved his hand and the feeling disappeared even if there was some lingering warmth left behind.

"What was that?"

"That my dear is called a Patronus." Potter explained. "It's a spell that practically embodies happiness. It's used to fight dark creatures but can also be used to send massages like I just did to our resident demon Lord."

As if in acknowledgement, the dome flickered and disappeared. The flames immediately surged forward towards the castle at a very high speed only to halt suddenly when Potter stepped forward, hand suddenly sporting the white wand. The Ancient One felt a pressure rise over her and looked at the source, his robe billowing behind him with his left hand raised as if holding back an invisible wall.

He raised the wand, pointing upwards and slashed in a sudden gesture. The monsters in the flames were all pulled tight together in a large burning ball which started spinning. The pressure pressing down on her suddenly doubled as Potter raised his wand and the huge ball of flames rose into the air following the wand movement still spinning.

"Are you two ready for some action?" Potter asked pulling her attention from the rising ball for a moment. She gave him a nod and stepped a few steps to his left just as Belasco's apprentice did the same at his right.

When she looked back at the burning ball of magic, it was nolonger the red hot color of burning lava and the animals had disappeared. Instead it looked just like normal fire even though it was obviously still very hot. She felt the ground under her feet shift and looked down to see that they were now standing on some triangular metal platform which was rising in the air.

Potter for his part hadn't even shifted his attention from the ball that was now directly above the castle. Their little platform was flying towards said castle and she could see the demons on the castle grounds running around in a frenzy as they got closer.

Potter was still in the same position, holding the ball in place as they flew closer. He nodded to her and she summoned mystic energy in preparation, glancing at the girl, she was holding her battle ax with both hands and it had an eerie green glow to it. Getting a nod from her as well, Potter slashed with his wand and the ball of fire fell onto the castle.

And they were descending. Potter pulled up the hood of his cloak and just as they landed, demons started streaming from the burning castle, some were even flying as they shrieked at them in challenge.

She made mystic shields just as a bolt of light erupted from Potter and landed into the midst of the approaching demons causing a miniature earthquake. Taking advantage, she made the ground open up and about twenty sunk in before she snapped it shut. She slammed her palms on to the ground and those that had come near her we're launched into the sky as gravity turned against them.

Just as she made to stand up a glowing battle-ax flew over her head and slashed off a demon's head that head leaped at her. It continued moving as it slashed off head after head and the Acient One turned back where it had come from to see Belasco's apprentice duck under a swing of a sword.

The horned girl ducked between the demon's legs as a lasso of fire erupted from her hand. She lashed backwards, cutting the demon in half before she spun around, the lasso in full length as it sliced all those around her through the torso and soon the two of them had yards of empty space around them just as the battle-ax finished it's slaughter and came back to her. The lasso disappeared and she expertly caught the battle-ax by the handle and rested it over her shoulder grinning at her.

"You're alright grandma?" The girl catwalked her way towards her and stood next to her.

"Where is Potter?" She ignored the half-demon eyeing the demons that seemed reluctant to attack them.

"Gone to pay the old man a visit." The girl replied airy before she gestured at the other demons. "I think we should probably_"

"Is this your doing?"

"Well a girl needs to take a breather." She replied. "What use is being princess of Limbo when I'm not allowed to take a break in between killing my ugly subjects?"

The girl took a stance and cackled in what she assumed was excitement. As if they had been waiting just for that, the demons surged forward and the Sorcerer Supreme readied herself to fight alongside her enemie's fourteen-year-old protege.

This was going to take a while.

**-ADW-**

**AN: **So this chapter didn't agree with me at all, not even one bit. I got so tired of it that I just decided to get over with it and let things just happen so it is likely substandard.

I'll probably come back to edit it but for now we shall have to go forward with Harry's point of view and what he was doing.

So about Illyana, for those who haven't read the comics and are too lazy to Google her up, she has a split personality due to her bond with Belasco and when it takes over, she turns into Darkchylde.

These two personalities don't really get along in Canon but me I changed a few things. As Belasco's apprentice, she has some control over the demons and Darkchylde is most powerful in Limbo while Illyana is in the normal realm.

That's it for now, till next chapter, Keep Safe. Stay alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

Harry sent a _**Reducto**_ into the midst of the demons sending them flying in all directions. He saw the ones flying and knowing that none of his companions was capable of flight, he knew he would have to be the one to deal with them and with that in mind he shot into the sky.

He conjured a whip of lightning and spun around, letting the whip make a clockwise slash that cut every demon close enough in half. Seeing the fate of their comrades, the other demons were hesitant to attack Harry but he didn't give them a chance. The whip transformed into a sword if pure lightning and he fell on them.

They tried to fight back but he was too fast for them. Weaving with in their personal space was child's and soon those that were still alive were trying to avoid him, flying back into the castle. Well, if they wanted to go to the castle, it was their right and he couldn't deny them.

Dispelling the lightning sword, the wand disappeared as well and Harry slapped his hands together. A shock wave of condensed energy stored in his suit erupted from his hand and hurled the demons, about thirty of them into the castle walls crushing them to death. This was a feature he included in the suits to enable the person wearing the suit to create space to escape through the port-key. Well at least for Jack who couldn't teleport without his suit.

With that taken care of, Harry looked down to see the Sorcerer Supreme and Illyana were handling themselves and would be fine. He turned to the castle, the sun had almost disappeared but the flames were enough to illiminate everything well enough. Harry felt for his friend's ring and when he pinpointed the exact location, he suppressed his magic, cloaked himself with the magic of the Invisibility Cloak making him entirely undetectable and teleported.

He arrived in a large empty hall that was almost as big as Hogwarts' entrance hall. Well empty except for a huge throne at the front of the hall and sitting on it could only be Belasco. There were no windows but the room was well illuminated from what seemed to be hundreds of torches on the cieling. Sensing no other presence in the hall, Harry dropped his cloaking magic and lowered the hood of the cloak.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up." Belasco snarled.

"Where is Jack?" Harry asked with a calm he wasn't feeling, trying to suppress the urge to kill the fool on the spot.

"You forced my hand, Potter." Belasco gestured with clawed hands and a deformed pile of flesh lifted from behind him and floated over to Harry and landed with a disgusting squelch. "All I wanted was my apprentice, but you just hard to make things complicated didn't you?"

He leaned down and studied his friend's body. There were numerous slashes all over the body and he had lost so much blood his skin was white. The angle at which he was lying also showed that a number of his bones were broken, very vital ones and he knew without a doubt that this body was definitely dead.

He had expected as much. He gestured with his hand and grimaced at the sound the bloody pile of flesh made as it turned so he could find what he was looking for. He squatted down to check on Jack's left hand and froze.

"Looking for this?" Harry's head snapped up to see Belasco holding Jack's ring. "I have to admit I haven't met magic like this before."

"_Portus._" Harry whispered and the pile of flesh disappeared. He almost lazily closed his palm and the ring disappeared from Belasco's hand only to reapear in his. "I am going to kill you _very _painfully."

Belasco's demonic features almost looked amused.

"Nice trick, but we both know nothing can leave this place without my permission." He gave Harry a grin. "At least I hope you do."

Harry stood up and started walking towards Belasco.

"You seem to be under the impression that you are invicible." He started conversationally. "I'm told that you believe that if you die, this dimension will collapse on itself. Well, let me break it to you, you are wrong."

"You think you know my home better than me?"

"You formed a master-apprentice bond with Illyana you idiot." Harry told him. "Now I am not sure how demons work but I know that when someone considered a 'Master' dies, the ownership of all his possessions magically trasfers to their Apprentice."

"Lies!"

"Simply put, when you die- and it will be very soon- Illyana will be ruler of Limbo and all that you own will belong to her." Harry grinned at his enraged face. "And won't that be the irony..."

"I will not have you speak your lies in my presence!"

"And there is that mentality where if one is confronted with something they don't understand then it automatically becomes a lie." Harry tutted, shaking his head. "Then again, we can easily put that to the test."

"You think you can beat _me_?" Belasco laughed.

"Well, let's find out." Harry replied and the next instant, the Elder Wand was in his hand. He fired a bolt of harmless light at Belasco but by the time the bolt impacted the throne, no one was there.

"You will die if you don't leave this place Harry Potter." Belasco's disembodied voice came from all around the room.

Harry didn't answer, he dispelled his suit, leaving him in his normal clothes and gestured at his hand. A small cut appeared and he got some blood on his finger. Bending down, he traced a rune on the stone floor and charged it with magic. When it was fully charged, a bubble of magic exploded outwards and covered the entire room. The next instant, Belasco appeared a couple of steps away from him with a grunt.

"What did you do to me?" He snarled at Harry who shrugged unrepentantly.

"You seem to be under the impression that you know a lot about me." Harry smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"I don't need to know you to beat you." Belasco answered. "You are with no doubt powerful and most definitely an able fore. But it need not be like that."

"Is this where you ask me to join you, after what you did to my friend?"

"No. And I wouldn't wish anyone to go through what I did to get here." Belasco replied. "You see, I was once human like you. An ambitious and cunning human if I do say so myself. However, I felt that there was something missing in my life, like I was made for a greater purpose, to be something greater than the world was offering me."

Harry was intrigued.

"I wished to be more, to have the power to change the world." The demon was quite passionate about the topic. "Unlike you, I had no power and I knew without power, I would never be more than the little boy everyone saw me as. So when I came across a chance to get that power, I grasped it with both hands and in the process lost my humanity."

"It was a high price and I paid it." Belasco continued. "And I would do it over again because now, I can change the world. Now I have a higher purpose and with all that comes with it. You, Harry Potter have power and would not have to pay the price I did. You could be even more powerful, you would make the lives of your loved ones better than you could imagine. You would be a King!"

Belasco's exclamation echoed around the hall while Harry just stared at him.

"You will be immortal." Belasco said more quietly. "And I know that you are a smart man and understand what exactly that entails."

"You make a... compelling argument." Harry commented. "All those things you are talking about, power, a purpose in life... immortality?"

Harry walked forward untill he was standing a few steps infront of the demon king and looked up into his black eyes. "I have them all and much, much more."

They stared at each other from what felt like forever untill Belasco sighed.

"I respect power, Harry Potter." He said almost sadly. "This needn't end in a fight."

"Well, you should have thought of that before involving my family." Harry took a fighting stance.

"Very well." Belasco. "I'm going to strip your soul from your body while you're still alive - and offer it to those I serve, the Dark Ones, as a sacrifice. And then I will transform all those you love into my servants."

"Right. But you are forgetting one thing..." Harry said, just as his suit reappeared and emerald orbs looked back at the demon king from under the hood. "**You need to be alive to do that."**

Harry fired a Reducto at the demon but Belasco, who was now holding a battle-ax, almost twice the size of Illyana's swatted the spell with the flat end and charged at Harry. He ducked into a roll barely avoiding the swing directed at his chest, before he could straighten up, Belasco used his tail and wrapped around Harry's leg and flung him across the hall.

Harry landed on the stone floor and almost immediately, his instincts flared and he rolled to the right just as the battle-ax landed in his former position with loud bang. He rolled onto his knees only to be backhanded on the side of his head and he was sent flying again right into the wall.

The suit absorbed the impact but he was still slightly disoriented and sunk to his knees. Belasco was already in front of him and lifted him by his cloak and peered at him. With how tall the demon was, Harry found himself handing in the air a couple of feet off the ground. He looked into Belasco's black eyes and almost instantly felt a force _slam _into his occulmency barriers.

That more than anything was enough to pull him out of the haze he fallen in due to Belasco's assault. He barely thought as he expelled Belasco from his mind. Harry glared at the demon from under his hood as he staggered from the expulsion and he lifted his wand.

A bolt of lightning erupted from Harry's wand with such force that it pushed him back as it slammed into Belasco's chest. The demon screamed as he sent flying across the hall leaving the smell of burning flesh behind him. Harry didn't let on the assault and fired bolt after bolt of lightning at the demon as he flew closer, revelling in his screams.

When he got near enough, Harry suddenly realized something wasn't right about the demon before him and he barely had time to encase himself in a dome of magic when a bolt of mystical energy slammed into the shield with a resounding bang shaking Harry to the bone. Another red bolt slammed into the shield, jarring Harry again and when he saw Belasco preparing for another one, he knew he had to act and expelled the shield in an explosion of magic.

Belasco conjured a shield in front of him to protect himself from the wave of magic but Harry wasn't idle. He flicked his wand and a stone fist rose from the floor behind Belasco and punched him in the spine. The demon was sent flying towards Harry right into the path of an exploding curse in the face.

The resistance to magic made sure that his head didn't explode but he was sent back to the stone fist. Another flick of his wand had the fist trasfom into a very sharp spike and Belasco embedded himself through his back and it came out from his torso. The spike then grew other sharp spikes allover it's sides and Belasco screamed as his vital organs were destroyed by the spikes.

Harry slowly walked forward and stood before the dying demon. He stopped a couple steps away from him and watched the Belasco's black blood flow down the spike and collect on the floor. He lowered his hood and peered at him.

"You are dying." He observed dryly. "If I had known it would be as easy as this I wouldn't have bothered using magic."

"You think you have defeated me?" Belasco laughed before his laughter cut off with a choke. "I am immortal, Potter. You cannot kill me."

"You don't have to die to be dead." Harry said philosophically as he dispelled the suit and reached in the pocket of his trenchcoat.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well that's magic for you." Harry retrieved a clear baseball sized crystal from his pocket. Something he and Luna had come across on their travels and after hundreds of failed attempts had managed to recreate in case he ever faced someone he considered himself immortal. When Larry told him of his task, he knew the possibility of facing an immortal was very high and he created one for himself.

"You see, Illyana was quite convinced that you were unkillable." Harry said conversationally as he carefully placed the crystal in the puddle of blood next to the spike. "On principal, I just had to prove her wrong you see. But then you killed my friend and here we are."

Harry stepped back and concetrated on the crystal while at the same time tugging at his magical core. The crystal glowed an eerie green as the blood around it started getting sucked into it. Harry continued pushing more magic into it and the clear crystal started taking on the black color of the blood as it continued to absorb all the blood that had come out of Belasco.

The demon king was watching Harry with wide eyes as it finially downed to him what Harry was doing.

"Oh, by the way I invoke right of conquest." Harry said and started pouring as much magic as he could into the crystal. Belasco's magic fought back trying to stop the crystal from draining his life force but Harry was way much stronger. Perhaps another time Belasco would have been able to win the tug of war given that he was in Limbo and his magic came from all around him but with Illyana or Darkchylde also pulling her magic from Limbo, it wasn't enough.

Belasco screamed as his life was sucked into the crystal no matter how much he fought. The demons outside all fell down, spasming in pain as their master tried to feed from them to fight the inevitable. Slowly, Belasco was drained of life and magic, his body shrivelling untill all that was left was a husk of a human being impaled on a stone spike.

Outside, the demons all fell still and the Ancient One was left panting next to Illyana amidst piles of dead demons. The number of demons seemed to be endless and despite herself, she had been starting to tire while the girl next to her just continued to gather momentum. The Sorcerer had been moments away from using the Eye, something she tried to avoid as much as possible.

"What just happened?"

She turned to look at the different voice to see that the half-demon had disappeared and in her place was a normal looking girl. As if that was not enough, the air seemed clear, and the red sun that had just been about to set seemed to have changed was now looking more like the one in their home direction.

"Belasco is gone." She turned to see Harry Potter in casual clothes standing there with his hands in the pockets of the trenchcoat. "And now I own everything of his."

"Harry!" The girl exclaimed and ran up to him. He caught her in a hug but stumbled slightly.

"Hey kiddo." He said and The Ancient One could detect a hint of wariness in his voice. Not to mention he was looking very pale. "I see the other one has disappeared."

"She let me take control when Belasco tried to siphon her magic." Illyana replied. "What happened? Where is Jack?"

"Belasco is dead and now Limbo belongs to me." Harry then smiled at her. "And it would seem magic also recognises you as my apprentice."

"Really!" The excitement was clear in the girl's voice and the Ancient One could understand, learning from someone who is capable of killing an immortal was an opportunity she wouldn't have passed on if she had the chance.

"Yep." Harry replied. "But I won't be some time before we start any serious apprenticing. There are number of things I need to get in order first."

Harry turned to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"It has been a pleasure fighting alongside you." He shook her hand. "There a number of things we need to talk about and I am sure you have questions of your own. I will make sure to drop by and we can talk."

"I agree." She opened a portal on her side. "And I am glad I came here today, Mr. Potter."

And with that, she walked into the portal which soon disappeared leaving Master and Apprentice standing in a field of dead bodies. Harry closed his eyes and tapped in his connection with Limbo and the ground warped and seemed to fold on itself. When he opened his eyes, all the bodies had disappeared.

"Interesting." Harry observed. He hadn't even tapped on his own core and had barely felt any strain to perform such a frat. He could feel that his magical core was already replenishing fast, something he was glad for as he was soon going to need it.

Turning to his new apprentice, Harry blinked at the look she was giving him, one he had seen too much on her other self and had never expected to see it on the girl. She blushed and looked away, apparently having realized what she had been doing.

"Sorry, I guess _she _is rubbing off of me."

"Never mind that." Harry shook his head and ruffled her hair. "So, you told me you can teleport, why don't you take us back to the Mansion."

"Uhm, I haven't really mastered it."

"When I being taught how to teleport..." Harry started. "I was told to think of the three Ds. Destination, Determination and Deliberation, think of the place we are going, cencetrate on that place and the magic take control. Trust your magic to do what you want and don't worry I will be right here with you."

The girl closed her eyes and her face relaxed. Harry felt a shift in his connection with Limbo and the next instant they were standing on the X-masion steps.

"..stop us." Harry blinked as he saw two versions of themselves disappearing from right in front of their eyes.

The professor continued looking at them and Harry realized that from his perspective, it was still him and Illyana standing before him and Illyana had just dared the man to 'try and stop them.'

"That will not be necessary." Harry said when the professor raised his hand to touch the side of his head. "Perhaps it's better I do this on my own."

Illyana looked at him in confusion and Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Did we just_"

_Travel back in time, yes. _Harry cut her off sending a mental massage. _But he doesn't know, just play along._

"I apologise for bothering you, I will be taking my leave now."

Harry squeezed her shoulder one more time and spun around. He walked away from the two mutants and when he was far enough, he teleported to his study at the Potter Cottage. He conjured a small dagger and sliced his palm and let seven drops of his blood drip on the stone floor.

~_open~_

The hiss in perseltongue seemed to echo throughout the study before the place started rearranging itself untill it formed into his Safe. So far, he had not yet got anything dangerous enough to store here but the crystal containing Belasco's life force was too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. Or any hands at all for that matter.

The room had no windows but had enough oxygen for anyone to breathe thanks to liberal use of runes. Torches flared into life even though they gave off no smoke and Harry walked towards one wall. He place his palm on it and released some magic creating an open space with a platform to hold the crystal.

When he removed his hand, the wall returned to normal and Harry stepped back. There was an imprint of a horned head on the wall directly where the crystal was and nodding in satisfaction, Harry let the room return to normal.

He walked out of the study into the small infirmary which was mostly a room with a single bed and hundreds of potion vials. Harry got a box from a shelf and filled it with vials, closed it and shrunk it before he put in his pocket. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out the ring which housed Jack's suit, the sign of the Deathly hallows gleaming slightly on the gem that now housed Jack's soul.

He looked at his friend's corpse that was lying on the table and sighed. "Time to wake up, mate."

**-ADW-**

**Temple Penthouse**

**Hell's Kitchen**

**New York**

Harry arrived in Claire's dispensary and deposited the lump of meat that was Jack's body on the examination table. He retrieved the potions case and returned it to it's normal size, opened it and placed it on a table. He straightened the body as much as possible and vanished the clothes as well as any remaining blood or anything that was attached on him.

When he was finished, he went and checked on Jenny and found her sleeping with her mouth open and a line of drool going upto her ears. He shook his head and went downstairs calling Claire.

"Harry!" Claire answered. "What's up?"

"Are you too busy?"

"Not really, what's up? Are you in prison?" Claire asked. "Or is it Jack?"

"It's Jack and he has been hurt." Harry said. "I could really use your help here before I pass out."

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, me am fine." Harry sighed. "Jack, not so much."

"What happened?"

"A lot." Harry said. "I feel like this day has been going on forever."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Claire hung up and a few seconds later she landed on her arse in front of Harry and cursed quite colorfully. When she saw Harry, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Harry you look like a walking corpse." Claire hugged him. "Bloody hell, you are shaking!"

"I'm fine, Claire. I just used a bit too much magic some moments ago but I am fine." Harry assured her. "It's Jack that needs your help."

"What happened?"

"He is...well I think it's better if you see for yourself but you have to promise me that you _will not _freak out on me."

"Harry, I am a professional Doctor and I have lived around you and Jack all these years." Claire gave him a glare. "Do you _honestly _thinkthat there is anything out there that could make _me _freak out?"

"Yes." Harry replied firmly. "And what is in there is most definitely one of them."

"Fine." She snapped. "I promise."

"Good." Harry led her to the dispensary and paused at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked past him and entered the dispensary only to pause in the doorway. She gasped loudly and promptly faited.

"I guess that doesn't count." Harry sighed before he walked over her and retrieved a calming draught from the potions case and woke her up.

"Wha_"

"Drink." Harry ordered, shoving the vial in her face. She took it obediently and grimaced at the taste just as her brain rebooted fully.

"Was that_"

"Calming draught, yes."

"What happened?"

"Well I showed you Jack's body and you fainted." He said with a completely blank face. "Quite dramatically, I might add."

"Is he dead?" Harry helped her to her feet and she slowly approached the corpse.

"The body is dead yes but I have a way to bring him back." Harry said pulling out the ring from his pocket. "When Jake died, I didn't want to lose any one of you again under such circumstances again. I made each of you a port-key and in that port-key I put an anchor of sorts."

"I don't understand."

"Those port-keys make sure that if you die, your soul is transferred into the item and stays there until I either release it or bring it back into the body." Harry explained and knew that if it wasn't for the potion, the woman would have been freaking out already.

"That's...that's insane."

"I know." Harry easily agreed. "I know it is selfish of me and I am sorry that I didn't tell before this but all my life, I watched people I care about die without me being able to do anything about it. And then suddenly, I have this ability to communicate and manipulate souls and I decided that I won't let it happen again."

"Harry. It's fine." Claire said giving him a hug. "You are human Harry. And it's fine to be selfish every once in a while especially when it concerns people you love. That is human Harry. And this may be the potion talking but I am glad you did that."

"Thanks I guess."

"But make no mistake, we shall be talking about this when all this is over." Harry gulped.

"Of course."

"Good." She nodded before her face took on the stern look that only medics could pull off. "Now, what do need me for?"

-ADW-


	15. Chapter 15

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 14**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

Harry blinked as he slowly came to and sighed when he saw Jack's unmoving body. He looked down at the woman snuggled up to his side on the mini-couch, snoring lightly and couldn't find it in himself to wake her up. Fixing Jack's body had taken quite a toll on her mentally as she had been doing the most work while Harry just lent his magic.

Harry had used a spell that healers at home used when the task at hand required way more magic than what the healer was capable of. It allowed the healer to form a connection with another witch or wizard and she fed off their magic to complete her task. Harry had not been sure if it would work with Claire since she was a muggle but things had worked out well enough.

For about three hours, Claire with a bit of help had used her knowledge of the human body and directed Harry's magic to fix and repair Jack's body. Vanishing those parts that were beyond repair and regrowing them back while making sure that those that had not been tampered with were in peak condition. She had then watched him pull Jack's soul from the ring and wrestled it back into his body and jumpstart it to begin functioning normally.

They then had a task of monitoring his vitals to make sure they were working well and by the time her healer mind was sated, it was way into the night and all they had to do was wait for him to wake up. He had advised her to get some sleep but she had insisted on staying in case something went wrong so he conjured a couch and waited with her only for him to doze off.

Harry nudged her awake and she woke up with a curse. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she mumbled an apology. When she saw Jack, she jumped into action and immediately checked on him. Taking his pulse, his eyes and many other things that didn't make any sense to Harry. When she was finished, she sighed and checked her watch.

"Bollocks! I'm late." Cursing, she darted past Harry through the door and disappeared upstairs.

Harry chuckled as he turned back to his friend. His chest was rising and falling gently and everything looked fine. The whole thing had gone smoothly, even better than when they had tried it with Luna as the blonde's soul had fought him with all it's might when he had been dragging it back to Luna's body. When Luna had woken up, all she had remembered was dying and the next instant she had woken up.

There had been no complications and when Luna woke up everything had just gone back to normal like she had never killed herself to experiment on Harry's ability to manipulate souls and the soul anchors. It should have reassured him that things had gone even better with Jack but it didn't. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the other shoe was just waiting to drop.

"Harry?" Jenny's voice pulled him from his musings and he turned to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, kiddo." Harry greeted as she gave him a hug. She was still in her pyjamas. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I expected actually given what you had just told me." She replied still pressed into the hug. "I feel like I should hate him but I just can't muster up the feeling."

"It shows just how mature you are." Harry pulled back and stared in her light green eyes. "You love your father and despite what you found out about his past, I like to believe that you understand the fact that our past doesn't have to determine what will be in our future."

"Your father did something that he regretted and tried to make sure he never found himself doing anything like that again." Harry continued. "We should always learn from our mistakes and while it doesn't do us good to dwell on the past, it's better to always look back and make sure we never do the same mistakes all over again."

The girl hugged him even tighter. "I am glad you are here."

"So am I kid, so am I"

When she released him she turned and saw Jack for the first time.

"What's wrong with him this time?"

"Well, after talking with you, we found ourselves in quite a situation." He said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's make some breakfast while I fill you in."

As he led her out of the dispensary, Harry prayed to anyone that could listen that his gut was wrong for once. He wasn't sure he would forgive himself if he lost Jack because of his carelessness.

Harry filled her in on the version he had agreed on with Claire. He told her of Belasco hitching a ride in Jack's body, and him taking over completely then kidnapping him to Limbo. He told her of his trip with Illyana, the fight and his defeat of the demon Lord. When he told her of his rule over Limbo, the girl demanded every detail about the place and Harry was more than willing to indulge her.

She was interested in Illyana's alter-ego and Harry described her as much as possible. The fact that Illyana was now his apprentice also meant that she would be seeing the Russian girl more often something which pleased her.

"Will he be fine?" Illyana asked worriedly as she took a seat at the dining table.

"I'm hoping so." Harry said as he served himself. "Possession is very nasty business. It takes a very strong character to recover from that and even then, there are always very severe consquences."

"Well, there is no need to be worried." Jenny shrugged. "This is Jack we are talking about."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I wish I as optimistic."

"You worry too much Harry." Jenny said in an imitation of his voice. "How you don't have grey hair, I can only imagine."

Harry chuckled as the pit in his tomach eased slightly and for the better part of the meal, Jenny did her best to make him laugh. Halfway through the meal, Jack woke up and joined them at the table.

"I am starving." Jack declared as he started wolfing down toast without even sparing then a glance. When he was finished, he grabbed a glass if juice and gulped it down before releasing a loud burp. "Much better. Oh hi guys, didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't." Jenny said carefully. "Can you tell Harry that you're fine, he is looking at you like you are about to drop any minute."

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Jack frowned. "In fact I have never felt better in my life. Especially after we had a night at Karen's."

"You see Harry, everything is fi- wait what?"

"Well it's not like we were there the whole night but it was pretty late I tell you." Jack said. "Then again it would have been even longer if it wasn't for the old man. Where is he by the way, still sleeping?"

Harry exchanged a worried look with Jenny.

"Where is who?" Jenny asked hesitantly when it became clear Harry wasn't going to speak.

"Jake of course." He replied slowly apparently having realized something wasn't right.

"Jake is dead, Jack." Harry said flatly.

"What? That's stupid, we were with him yesterday at_"

"No Jack, you were with me and we were attacked by Belasco."

Jack stared uncomprehendingly at the two of them for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head.

"That's not funny, guys."

"No mate, Jake has been dead for years now." Harry said. "And you are most definitely not fine."

Jack's reply was cut off by a stunner and he slumped back into his seat. The two were quite for a moment both not sure what to say before Jenny sighed.

"This...is bad."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Harry answered. "Why don't you call Claire, she will be very interested in this."

He waved his hand and the utensils floated back to the kitchen while Jenny talked to Claire through her watch. He then levitated Jack back to the dispensary and gently placed him on the table. Prying his eyes open, Harry easily slipped into Jack's mind and took a look and wasn't surprised that nothing looked out of place. At least at first glance.

Harry went back and studied Jack's memories proper and what he found was equal parts amazing and worrying. Harry watched through the memories over and over and with each turn he was even more surprised. When he finally retreated, he found Jenny and Claire seated on the couch watching him worriedly.

"I know that face." Claire stated. "What's wrong with him?"

Harry sighed tiredly as he squeezed his way between them on the couch. He had not had any serious sleep in almost three days with the time differences between London, New York and Limbo and he could feel the weariness creeping up on him. He looked at Jenny who was on his right.

"You remember when I told you that we had to force Jack's soul back into his body?" The girl nodded. "Well, it didn't work."

"What, we just ate breakfast with him!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the Jack we know." He turned back to his friend. "Not exactly."

"Harry you're not making any sense." Claire said frowning at him. "Jenny said he had amnesia."

"The human brain is a very curious thing." Harry chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we had a full department of bookworms in the government who studied them."

"Still not making sense."

"I know Jenny." Harry chuckled. "You see, Jack doesn't have amnesia. Infact, his mind is quite perfect."

"Then what did you mean he is not our Jack?" Jenny asked. "And why doesn't he seem to remember about dad?"

"Because in his mind Jake is still alive." Harry answered. "When Belasco expelled him from his body, Jack truly died and only his essence was captured in the ring."

"What is a person's essence?" Jenny asked and Claire answered her.

"It is one's innate characteristics, quality and substance of thoughts and actions that make them who they are." She turned to Harry. "Are you saying that he doesn't have a soul?"

"He does, how_ I don't know but he should have been no more than a wizard portrait." Harry shook his head. "But that is besides the point_we didn't bring Jack's soul from the dead, we by all intents and purposes...created a Jack of our own."

"I am going to be very honest with you, Harry." Claire said. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about or where you're going with this so I am going to ask one question, what is wrong with Jack."

"Jack's brain had an imprint of his memories and when we put his essence back, it _created _memories." Harry paused to make sure they were following. "Memories similar to what Jack had experienced but with some things different from what actually happened."

"Like Dad." Jenny said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, in his memories Jake wasn't killed." He replied. "We got tired of working for the government and offed them before Jake established J-Corp."

"So his brain had an imprint of his real memories?" Claire started and Harry nodded. "So when we put back what was in the ring, the brain used what it had to create memories that Jack believes have been his entire life yet those memories have parts differing from what was in the originals?"

"Exactly."

"But how is that even possible?"

"Well, I imagine magic had something to do with it." Harry answered. "From Belasco's possession to reconstructing his body and then the process of bringing back what we thought was his soul, well there was quite a lot of magic inside the body."

"But you said you had done it before and there were no complications like this." Claire said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it I can't even be sure." He chuckled. "Luna wasn't exactly your average human and if the same had happened, I would have probably thought of it as Luna being... well Luna and since she wouldn't have known of any difference then there was no way to find out."

"Couldn't you look at her memories to find out like you did with Jack?"

"Well, going into Luna's mind is literally suicide." Harry told them. "I consider myself to be a master at the mind arts but I wouldn't have survived for more than five seconds without going insane."

"So, what now?" Claire asked after a moment of silence.

"Honestly, I have no bloody idea." Harry sighed. "I feel like we should be mourning our friend yet by all intents and purposes he is lying right in front of us, only with some memories different from our Jack's."

"Well I don't care." Jenny declared drawing the adults' attention. "That bloke lying there is Jack. So what if his brain created better memories for him? You guys said the essence is what makes a person who he is and if it's his essence that is in there then it is still Jack all the same. He will not suddenly turn into a sycophant because that bloke over there is still the one I have grown calling my favorite adult. Uhm, no offense meant."

"Some taken!" Harry stated and she frowned at her. "But you have a point. Deep down, it's still Jack. Whatever memories he has fabricated for himself, we can always correct him."

"Well, if that's settled I should get going, I have things to do." Claire said getting up. "Unlike some people who don't go to school and those who spend the day sitting around."

Harry and Jenny watched the woman walk out of the dispensary with amused looks.

"I think she was talking about us." Jenny giggled.

"You reckon?" Harry grinned back. "Actually I think it was you, me I don't just sit around."

"Oh, really? What exactly do you do everyday?"

"Things that are too complicated for you to understand yet."

"Low blow, Harry." She adopted a hurt expression. "Really low."

Harry just shook his head.

"So, anything I should look out for?" Jenny asked gesturing towards Jack.

"Well, he apparently hooked you up with your girlfriend, Gianna."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and he is dating her mum." Harry paused. "Well it's more of friends with benefits but you get what I mean."

"No. I do not get what you mean."

"Oh right, you weren't given the 'talk'" Harry nodded in mock realization. "I'll be sure to remind Jack when he wakes up."

"You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would and will."

Jenny's retort was cut off by a groan from Jack as he woke up. "What's with all the noise?"

"You are awake!" Jenny exclaimed and grabbed him in a hug. Jack looked at Harry over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and he just grinned back at him.

"Thanks, Jenny." Jack drawled. "I hadn't noticed."

She tried to punch him but he leaned out of the way easily and dodged his way around her before settling on the couch. Jenny huffed and stormed out of the dispensary leaving the two alone.

"You stunned me." Jack stated and Harry nodded. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"Not the word I would use but yes, we have a... problem." Harry answered. "We have a lot to talk about but it would be easier to explain with a pensieve."

When Jenny was finished with dressing up, Harry teleported them to the Potter Cottage in his study. He got the pensieve and put all the memories he had with Jack that differed from those he had seen in Jack's mind and allowed the blonde to view them.

When Jack came out, he just looked at Harry blankly. He had also included the memory of Jack's death and how he had worked with Claire to bring him back.

"I died."

"You did." Harry agreed.

"You brought me back." Harry nodded again. "And yet those memories I saw were different from what I remember."

"Yes " Harry agreed again. "It is a side effect from the ritual. My belief is that there were certain things that your subconscious didn't agree upon. So when given the chance to rewrite your life..."

"My brain got rid of them and rewrote what I wished had happened." Jack finished and Harry just nodded in agreement. "So, what now?"

"Honestly, I have no bloody idea." Harry admitted. "As much as I wish things could get back to how they were, I know it won't happen."

"That's true." Jack said. "I think I need some time to myself. I've got to grieve for my friend whom I'm still having a hard time believing he is dead and I also need to get_"

"I understand, Jack." Harry interrupted. "Take your time, I am just glad you are alive."

"Thanks mate." Jack smiled. "Maybe I'll have that world trip my other self had wanted."

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Harry smiled sadly. "I'm sure I can keep J-CORP from collapsing for a year or two."

Jack stood up to leave the study and paused at the door. "I am glad for what you did, Harry."

Harry nodded and his friend left to go upstairs. A minute later, he heard Jenny screaming and a couple of things breaking. It would seem the fourteen-year-old wasn't thrilled with the news. When Jack came down, he looked like he had done some crying but all things considered, he looked well enough

"I am going to need another port-key." Jack said as he slipped the ring from his finger and handed it to Harry. "And I want you to hold onto this for now."

"This ring protects your mind from mental intrusion, contains your suit and works as an anchor in case you die." Harry looked at him directly in the eye. "Are you sure you want to leave it behind?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Harry waved his hand and Jack's watch glowed blue for a second. "That is a one-time port-key to the J-mansion in Queens. Will I see you on New Year's Eve?"

"Why_ oh right, the memorial, of course I'll be here."

"Good." Harry hugged him tightly for a moment and then with one last sad smile, Jack disappeared.

Harry sighed and turned to get back to his study only to stop when Jenny barrelled into him. She hugged him tightly as she sniffled into his shirt.

"Hey, it's alright."

"Is he ever gonna come back?"

"He will." Harry assured her. "Infact he said he would be here for the memorial."

"Will he though?" Jenny pulled back. "It doesn't mean anything to him, not really, except all that we have told him."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but one thing I know is that Jack is not a liar." Harry told her. "If he says something, then he means it."

"The Jack we knew maybe." Jenny mumbled but Harry heard her all the same.

"What is this, I seem to remember someone telling us how nothing had changed." Harry teased but she just shook her head.

"I was wrong, alright!" Jenny said. "The Jack I knew would never have left us or ran away from the only person who could help him just because he is afraid of you."

"You know that's not true."

"We both know I'm right." She argued and Harry sighed.

"Jack is not afraid of me." Harry raised his hand to stop her arguments. "He is scared, he doesn't know what to think and he has just been told that he died and the life he believes he has lived is a lie."

He saw that he had her full attention.

"Basically, his entire life has been turned upside down." He continued. "It is only natural that he would want to have some space to regain his bearings without the reminder of what his life is supposed to be."

"Im not sure I understand but I guess I shouldn't blame him." Jenny sighed. Her face then became very serious. "I have made a decision concerning my mother."

"Oh, do tell." Harry said, surprised at the sudden change of topics.

"I want to meet her."

"Do I want to know what prompted this?"

"Probably not."

-ADW-

Cloaked with his magic but still visible, Harry and Jenny teleported into the neighborhood where he knew Jenny's mother lived. While Illyana had been sleeping, he had gone back to the orphanage where they found Jenny and made some inquiries.

With a little bit of leglimency, he had found out about the woman, Jennifer. Apparently, she was a lawyer, just like her husband and they owned a big duplex just at the outskirts of north London. Compared to the J- mansion, the house wasn't that big though it was obviously bigger than Claire's.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yep. This is the residence of Mr and Mrs. Weatherby."

"How exactly does one end up with such a name?" Thankfully, it wasn't raining but there were signs of it starting soon though.

The two were clad in identical black coats, black pants and boots. Jenny also had a black scarf and a pair of gloves. The dark clothes were imbedded with charms to ensure they were comfortable enough.

"Humans are strange creatures, Jenny." Harry said as he led the way towards the door. "Surely you have learned that by now?"

"That's what I always think but I keep getting surprised everyday."

Harry rang the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. When it opened, it revealed a handsome man, probably in his mid-thirties. He was lean and tall, much taller than Harry, around Jack's height.

"Mr. Weatherby?"

"Yes, please." The man confirmed, dark eyes peering at him suspiciously. "How may I help you Mr..."

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry said, not bothering to offer his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. How may I help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with your wife."

"And what business could you be having with my wife, Harry Potter?" The man asked glancing at Jenny.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that question." Harry answered while he slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Michael, what's the hold up?" A woman's voice called from inside the house and the man sighed and gestured for them to enter.

Harry turned to Jenny and mouthed 'Micheal Weatherby' to her and was rewarded with a snort of amusement before he followed the man. They were led to a big living room and looking around, he could see that the Weatherbys were quite well off. He saw a large frame that had Micheal, a woman who could only be Jennifer and two kids, a boy and a girl with blonde hair but clearly weren't related as that was all they had in common.

"Quite a beautiful family you've got yourself there, mate." Harry commented and the man smiled.

"I know." Michael replied. "We fit quite perfectly despite the circumstances that brought us together."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "Er...if you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not." He waved her off. "Their parents were our clients who were being blackmailed into giving up their wealth. We managed to get enough evidence to throw the guys in prison but they were very happy. Money was exchanged and soon the blokes were released, seeking vengeance."

He paused and glanced at Jenny as if wondering whether to continue but the decision was taken from him.

"They set the apartment on fire and the three-year-old twins were found in the ruins." A woman's voice said as she entered the living room. "We found them and adopted them seeing that they_"

She abruptly cut off her story telling when she laid her eyes on Jenny and her jaw dropped. Harry took time to study her. She was quite beautiful, her red hair was lighter than Jenny's and her hips were quite filled out. She kept herself in shape and if her figure was any indication, then Harry knew he was going to have a hard time keeping the boys off Jenny when she got into her looks.

Michael walked over to the frozen woman and led her to a sofa. Harry could see that her hands were shaking even as she kept her eyes firmly glued on Jenny.

"We later realized how lucky we had been when we adopted those two." Michael continued the story. "Especially when we found out that the pregnancy she had at sixteen had rendered her unable to have children."

-ADW-

Hi guys, it's been a while but now I'm back. I've been watching The Originals so I didn't really have time to write but none of you care about that so just enjoy the chapter and wait for the next one on Friday.

#ALL_LIVES_MATTER.


	16. Chapter 16

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 15**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

_**-**_**ADW**_**-**_

"I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Weatherby." Harry felt Jenny's hand grip his tightly and he squeezed back in assurance.

The woman seemed to shake herself back to normal and gave Harry a smile. "It's quite alright."

"Actually, we like to think of it as a blessing in disguise." Michael pipped in as he put his around his wife. "Despite how unpleasant the events were, we wouldn't be here if it had not happened."

"And I wouldn't have had you." Jennifer said smiling at Jenny who startled.

"You recognize me?"

"Of course I do." She replied. "You look a lot like my mother when she was your age, atleast according to the photos I've seen."

"Oh." Jenny smiled uncertainly. "Dad always said that I looked like you."

"You said you think of what happened as a blessing in disguise, what did you mean?" Harry asked, trying to difuse the awkwardness that had engulfed the room.

"Yeah." Michael leaped at the chance. "Jennifer's life was nearly ruined because of that but like the amazing woman that she is, she got right back up and decided she would be the voice of those unable to find Justice for themselves."

"It wasn't as easy as he puts it though." Jennifer pipped in looking at Jenny. "When I gave birth to you, you were the loveliest thing to ever happen to me and I promised you that I would give you the best life any girl in this world could ever have."

"But life had other plans." Michael continued. "Her parents were killed by some white extremists because they didn't support them and she had no where else to go let alone where to keep her child."

"I tried my parents' friends but after they would realize that they had nothing to gain from me I would be kicked out." Jennifer added. "One such friend however got me a scholarship and I had a chance to finish school and go to college."

The woman paused, still looking at Jenny.

"I knew I had to take the chance if I were to ever fulfill the promise I made you." She said. "I gave you to a relative of mine to keep you safe while I finished high school."

"Unfortunately, Aunt Jane also shared my parents' views about racism and quite vocal about it. Sho too followed their fate just months after I had graduated." The woman was so caught up in the story and only had eyes for her daughter. "By this point you were nearly four years old and they took you to an orphanage. I thought of getting you out of there but I even had no place to stay so I told myself that you would be there for a few months while I got my issues in order."

"Jennifer had been given a place at Cambridge at law school and the few months soon became a year as she tried to prepare for your coming." Michael sighed. "When she felt ready, she came back to the orphanage only to be told that you had been adopted by someone called Harry Potter."

"I tried looking for you but there was no record of Harry Potter anywhere, not to mention no record of the adoption." She paused for a moment. "I wasn't sure I would ever see you again or whether you were even still alive and now, here you are."

Harry then filled them in on a very edited version of how he had come to be the official guardian of Jenny, the fact that he stayed in the US and had escorted Jake in looking for his daughter before going back. He knew they were sceptical about his story but that was as much as he was willing to give them.

"Why are you here then, Mr. Potter?" Michael finally asked. "I am glad on my wife's behalf that she gets to see her daughter again but I can't help but wonder why now?"

"When we came to the orphanage, we were told that Jenny's guardian was dead and that's how she had ended up there." Harry answered calmly. "It was only recently that I found out what had happened that night that I decided to try to find you, or your grave for that matter only to find you're very much alive."

"I imagine it wasn't very easy to find us." He prompted but Harry refused to take the bait.

"Oh, on the contrary it was quite easy given your reputation in the legal circles." Harry answered. "One just needs to ask the right questions especially when they know where to ask."

"What do you mean by his reputation?" Jenny asked.

"Well, you see the gentleman here is one of the most prominent lawyers in England." Harry told her. "He is also one of the leading advocates for the rights of Blacks, he and his wife have sought and successfully brought Justice to Black families more times than anyone in this era."

"And we are very proud of it." Jennifer said. "People who believe themselves to be superior over others just because of their skin color disgust me. And I know I'm a lawyer and should uphold the law but there are times where I feel a public lynching wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"I couldn't agree more." Jenny pipped in. "I may not be the smartest kid but I've only ever heard of xx and xy chromosomes. Nothing like white or black."

"Thank you!" Michael exclaimed. "They go all around thinking themselves mighty, forgetting that basically there are only two types of people, the males and the females."

Soon, the two were caught up in a discussion, sharing every single thing that proved just how wrong those who thought were better than others were.

"She is quite a passionate one." Jennifer said as she handed Harry a cup of tea.

"Yeah, she gets like that when discussing a sensitive topic." Harry said. "And if there is anything that Jenny hates more than bullying, then it's racism."

"Really, that's good to know." The woman smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, I spent the better part of my teenage years in society filled with biggots." Harry sipped on his tea. "They too believed that a certain group of individuals were weaker and useless. That those, which surprisingly were the majority, didn't deserve anything and that it was their duty to them in 'their place'."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Infact it was expected. The biggots got away with anything, they tortured people, their kids went around bullying others and nothing was ever done about it."

"That's awful."

"I know. And what was funny was that all their beliefs would be proved wrong every bloody time." Harry continued. "Those that were considered dumb were among the smartest, those they considered weak were among the strongest."

"It really seems to be the norm." Jennifer chuckled.

"It is." Harry nodded grimly. "I am proud to say that by the time I left that society, everyone knew that all lives matter. Something I made sure your daughter understood the very moment I met her."

"Speaking of my daughter, I am glad you brought her and I am hoping that I get to see her again." Jennifer said. "What I don't understand is why you brought her to me. I mean, she could have grown knowing her mother either died or hated her too much that she dumped her at an orphanage."

"I know you can provide for her well enough so it isn't for money." She continued.

"So you know who I am?"

"I never stopped looking for her." She answered his unasked question. "And when I heard about Harry Potter, co-founder of J-Corp, I did some digging and found out about your ward, a certain Jenny Summers."

"Then why didn't you, do something?"

"I figured she was quite comfortable, and from the glimpses I saw of her, she was happily living the life I had promised her." She shrugged. "I wasn't about to interrupt that."

"In other words, you are fine with her not being in your life so long as she is happy " Harry concluded and she nodded.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her though." she said. "And I hope to get to know the man who raised her as well."

"I am sure we can make arrangements." Harry answered.

A couple of minutes later, the two excused themselves and bade the couple farewell. They promised to visit again sometime before Christmas and hopefully stay a bit longer than they had this time.

"That went better than I had expected." Jenny commented when they left the house.

"Apparently they knew about you and that I was your legal guardian." Harry said. "They just weren't expecting us to just show up out of the blue."

"They are a nice lot."

"I take it she lived up to your expectations?" Harry teased and Jenny's cheeks that were already pink with cold lit up.

"I honestly have no idea what I had been expecting." She shrugged. "But I am glad we came."

"So am I."

**-ADW-**

**February 14th 2012**

**J-CORP Tower.**

**New Orleans.**

Harry stood in the office of the CEO watching the city of New Orleans below him. Like Sumner Towers in Queens, the headquarters of J-CORP, this building was also the tallest in the whole city. It was strategically placed just at the outskirts and it stood over looking the whole city like some kind of guardian.

Out of the sixty floors, the top floor was Harry's suite while the two floors that followed had the executive offices. The rest of the floors even Harry wasn't completely sure what exactly happened there, though he knew some had experimental labs and storage houses.

There was a light snow breeze this morning and from his vintage point, he could see a few places in the city covered in white. Even then, the city was alive, people bustling to get to work even as the city still clung on the ghost of winter.

Things had been quite busy for Harry ever since Jack left and he barely got any time to himself. Between building the school in Queens, managing the company and all the while trying to keep SHIELD off his back had Harry craving for some 'me' time.

Jenny was quite occupied as well. Between working with the inhumans to ensure their kids were ready to join normal society by the time the school opened and working with her newly discovered mother to establish an anti-racism movement in London, well it looked like this year was going to be pretty busy for the family.

"Only you Harry can make brooding look sexy without even trying." A woman's voice brought him back to the office and Harry turned to look at his secretary.

Jennifer Walters was one of the few that were not part of the family but knew about Harry's magic. She had been in some kind of relationship with Jack before he died but when he came back he had absolutely no idea that he had ever met her. Jack had mentioned her to Harry a few times, though never going into details.

He had heard about her in the memories Harry showed him and when he left, he went looking for her. He found her at a hospital in the middle of a fight with a group of mobsters commanded by one of her father's enemies. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea that Jennifer had recently just got a blood transfusion from her cousin, Bruce Banner.

Jack had arrived to find the parking lot of the hospital demolished and covered with bodies. Standing in the middle of it all was a female version of the Hulk on a destruction rampage.

He had immediately called Harry who had teleported the giant woman to a desert where he had had to use his magic to subdue her and revert her back to her human form. Harry's curiosity, combined with Jennifer's talents had resulted into her spending the holidays with the family and now here she was.

"You are up early, Walters." Harry commented without even turning around.

"Well, I had to make sure your magical ass wasn't brooding on such a lovely day." Jennifer replied as she handed him a cup of coffee. "However it would do for me to be late when I just got my job no more than two months."

"Well, that would be too bad." Harry drawled but she ignored him.

Jennifer Walters was a very beautiful woman with dark eyes and shoulder-length brown air. She stood at 5' 10 and had no trouble expressing her opinion, be it physically or peacefully. She once told Harry that as a lawyer, she had to learn patience with idiots and that was the reason she tolerated Jack for anything to develop between them.

"Romanoff called me to remind you about the ball." She said. "And that she will escort you personally."

"I can't wait."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Jennifer cocked an eyebrow. "Jenny told me you two were... fumbling the whole of last year, what has changed?"

"Nothing." Harry said. "I just don't fell like going to some stupid ball."

"Harry, you need to be seen." She sighed. "People are craving for your smile, they want a piece of you, they want to see that handsome face and touch you_"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Just getting you in the mood for Valentine's day." She laughed. "Anyway, I found out who and why someone has been stealing from us."

She handed him a tab showing a picture of a man.

"Peter Scarborough." Harry read. "This fellow doesn't look like someone who can get past our security."

"He is one of the few people who benefitted from the oil rig explosion at Roxxon in 2009." Jennifer explained. "He has built a network in New Orleans full of spies and through this he gets senstive information that he uses for blackmail."

"He has scientists, soldiers, lawyers and the press either in his pocket or blackmail." Jennifer continued. "Through these, he is able to ruin the lives of those who stand against him or even outright murder them and get away with it."

Jennifer then showed him some of the people who have been affected by the man's untill she reached at the end.

"And this was his very first victim." She explained. "His name is Nathan Bowen, he was in charge of constructing the rig that exploded and Scarborough laid all the blame on him tarnishing his name and ruining his family."

"I can smell a however coming."

"Not exactly. I've been doing some digging for the last three weeks and found that a lot of things didn't add up." Jennifer said. "I wasn't the first to come to that conclusion either, but check this out, every single lawyer who tried to bring up the case either ended up dead or their legal career was ruined."

"And no one has done anything about this?"

"Most people are afraid while some just don't seem to care." Jenny sighed before she looked at him. "I am going to do something though. But first, I need them to reopen the Bowen case and that is where you come in."

"Wait!" Harry interrupted. "Where have I had that name before?"

"Nathan Bowen was a scientist working for Roxxon Corporation, the husband of Melissa Bowen and the father of Tandy Bowen, who died in an accident during the explosion of the Roxxon Gulf Platform." Jennifer read. "He was specifically in charge of building the rig and when this GS went South, Scarborough dumped all the blame on his dead ass."

"The girl, how old is she?"

"She will be making twelve this year." She answered. "What's wrong, do you know who she is?"

"The night of the explosion, was she riding in the back of the car with her father and the car fell in the water?"

"I wasn't aware of that but it's very likely, Nathan Bowen died in the accident and there were reports that suspected another person had been in the car but no body was found." She explained. "It was believed that nobody could have survived that. How did you know about any of this?"

"She... bumped into me when I first came here in New Orleans and stole my wallet." Harry smiled. "I could have stopped her of course but I saw some memories of hers, accidentally mind you, and I realized she and her mother could use the money."

"So you know where she stays?"

"I do." Harry answered as he started towards the door. "And we are going there right now."

"That's what I am talking about." Jennifer cheered and followed him out.

-ADW-

One hour later, Harry parked in front of Melissa Bowen's house in the French quarter. The cottage was clearly old though it looked much better than those next to it. There was no driveway so he just barely had enough space to park without blocking the road completely.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jennifer said as she prepared to get out. "Melissa is one of your employees."

"I wasn't aware."

"Harry, you employ more than a quarter of the people in this city." She rolled her eyes. "From scientists, to doctors, to security guards, cleaner, cooks, drivers, hell I wouldn't be surprised if every adult in this neighborhood has a J-Corp ID."

Harry got out of the car. The few people who passed by only spared him a glance before continuing with their business. Putting his hands in the pockets of his coat, Harry followed Jennifer towards the door and waited patiently when she knocked.

The door opened to reveal the familiar face of Tandy Bowen. She had aged quite a bit in the last two years but altogether looked no different. She ran her eyes over Jennifer's suit clad form before turning to Harry and she froze.

"Hi." Jennifer greeted. "I'm Jennifer Walters and this is_"

"I know who he is." The girl interrupted, still looking at Harry. "If you're here for your wallet, I sold it."

"Is that so?" Harry grinned. "And my IDs?"

"Everything."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Harry sighed. "You mind if we come in, it is quite cold out here."

"What do you want?"

"To come in."

"Why?"

"To get away from the cold."

"That's stupid."

"It's not."

The girl looked at Harry like he was an idiot before she turned back to Jennifer. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see Tandy, I am a lawyer and a very good one at that." She showed her her ID. "So, I was hoping that me and Harry here could work with you and your mom to clear you father's name."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Jennifer assured the girl and she stepped aside to let them in.

Jennifer had briefed Harry on the way about how much Nathan Bowen's death had affected the family and therefore he wasn't surprised at the condition of the house they entered.

They found the girl's mother, a blonde haired woman probably in her late thirties was seated on a couch watching TV. She looked up when they entered and her eyes widened when they landed on Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" She called out, scrambling to her feet. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am." Harry smiled as he shook her hand.

"I thank you for the opportunity you gave me to work at you company." She continued. "I will always remain grateful to you."

"Well ma'am..." Jennifer pipped in. "My name is Jennifer Walters and I am Mr. Potter's lawyer. We were hoping that you could help us on a matter that we hope that if we succeed, will be able to clear your husband's name."

"I...I don't know, it hasn't worked out so well before." The woman said hesitantly as she glanced at her daughter. "Not to mention there isn't much I can tell you, Nathan never talked much about his work while at home."

"That is quite alright, Mrs. Bowen." Jennifer assured her. "I just need to ask you a few questions, just answer them to the best of your abilities and I can begin from there, you think you can do that?"

"I guess."

"Great!" Jennifer exclaimed as she took a seat. "I believe Harry had some business with your daughter..."

"I did?" Harry blinked and receiveda pointed look from his lawyer. "Oh, right you remember that day of the wallet?"

Harry asked as he approached her. The girl looked at him in confusion. "I mean the state I was in when you took it, I believe you can do it as well."

"Really?"

"Yep." Harry told her as he led her towards the kitchen. "Come on, let me show you."

-ADW-

By the time the two women popped their heads into the kitchen, they all stood gaping at what they saw. On the table was a large tray of food that made their mouths water just by looking at it. Tandy was covered in food ingredients while Harry looked like he had barely touched anything.

"Oh my God, is that Jambalaya?" Jennifer asked and bounded over to the table for a bite. "Oh, this is amazing."

"I know." Harry grinned. "You have got yourself a chef on your hands, Mrs. Bowen"

"Harry helped." Tandy blushed while at the same time smiling at Harry.

"I barely touched anything." He shrugged. "It was all you, me I was just 'hoovering over you' or have you forgotten already.

"How did you even get the ingredients?" The girl's mother asked.

"With Harry, it's always better not to ask, Melissa." Jennifer advised. "I suggest you just sit and enjoy the meal your daughter made for you."

The blonde woman smiled back at the lawyer and joined her daughter at the table. Harry and Jennifer excused themselves and bid the Bowens goodbye with promises of seeing them again soon.

Meanwhile, Melissa watched her twelve-year-old daughter dig into the food with both hands. It was clear she had been restraining herself for the sake of their rich guests and had been on the blink of snapping.

Even with the evidence right before her, she was still having a hard time believing that Harry Potter, one of the richest men in New Orleans had been in her house, let alone cook food with her daughter. It all just felt surreal.

The same man had offered his personal lawyer to help clear her husband's name. While personally, she didn't care that much what the world though of her late husband, she wasn't stupid to think that it wouldn't affect her daughter. It had seemed like there was nothing that could be done about it after all that time.

She had become a mess, her life had withered before her eyes and she had been withering right along with it, accumulating debts and finishing up any favors she had. She had been too caught up in her own misery that she had even started ignoring her daughter, something that thankfully didn't last long.

She had gotten the job at J-Corp and while what she did wasn't exactly her dream job, it provided enough to get them back to their feet. Most of their debts had been cleared and they were on their way of recovery. Only the ghost of her husband was hovering over them.

And it would seem that it was about to disappear as well.

"Aren't you going to eat, mom?"

Tandy's voice jerked her away from her thoughts and she blinked at her daughter. Tandy only called her 'mom' when she was in an exceptionally good mood. A clinking sound drew her eyes to her daughter's left arm.

"Where did you get that?" It was a silver bracelet with the name 'Tandy' clearly engraved on the side.

"Harry gave it to me." She shrugged, unconcerned.

"It's Mr. Potter and why would he give you a bracelet?"

"He said I could call him Harry." She argued. "He also said I would know its use when the time came."

Melissa wasn't sure what to think of that, and right now, she was content to leave it at that even though he knew there was something her daughter wasn't telling her.

-ADW-

"So, what's with little Tandy?" Jennifer asked when they got back to the car. "Haven't you got enough kids to spoil already?"

"Far from it, actually." Harry smiled. "Anyway, there is quite a large amount of power festering in that little body of hers. If not handled well, it could be very dangerous to her and others, I am hoping that I will be that person to help her."

"Don't you have enough on your plate already?"

"Maybe." Harry answered. "I am riding with a she-hulk, Jenny is negotiating with inhumans, my apprentice is living with mutants, Jack is running away from me and here I am planning on becoming a politician to clear the name of an abusive husband."

Harry paused to look at Jennifer.

"Nothing short of an allien invasion can make my life any more complicated, Walters." He turned his eyes back to the road. "And I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

-ADW-

**AN: **So every single character who appeared in this chapter is important to the story. Be it Jenny's mother or the Bowens or even Jennifer Walters.

Jennifer Weatherby is Jenny's mother.

Jennifer Walters is the She-hulk.

For those who don't know her, she is Bruce Banner's cousin who got a blood transfusion him and became She-hulk. She is also a lawyer and not a big fan of those who think their lives are more important than others.

See you next chapter.

#All_lives_matter.


	17. Chapter 17

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 16**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

**SANCTUM SANCTORUM**

**New York**

**3rd June 2012**

"You have been very busy, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at the newspaper that had been dropped in front of him. "I didn't peg you for a politician."

"We were only together for like three hours."

"I am very good at reading people." The woman replied. "Which apparently doesn't work on you."

"I am a man of many talents." Harry leaned back in his chair. "It would take more than three hours for you to _peg_ me for anything."

The Sorcerer Supreme stood up and went to stand by the window overlooking the mid-morning rush of New York. "Belasco is alive."

Harry raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him.

"I had believed that he was dead when you said you have control over Limbo." She continued. "But I know he is alive, where is he?"

"How exactly did you get to that conclusion?"

"I have a very powerful artifact that allows me to track anyone who uses the mystic arts or magic a you like to call it." She answered. "It tells me Belasco is not dead and yet when I try to find his location, nothing happens."

"Maybe it's having performance issues?"

"No." She answered dryly, apparently not appreciating Harry's attempt at humor. "If Belasco is indeed alive, his... benefactors will stop at nothing to get him back, if you can't kill him yourself, hand him over and I will do it for you. The last thing I want is the Elder gods getting involved in any of this."

"Belasco is _not _alive." Harry told her. "When I defeated him, I drained his life force from his body and placed it in a Limbo of sorts. Even in the event that the trap is destroyed, which I assure you is near impossible, the life force will simply disperse into nothingness."

"They why keep it?" She asked coming back to her seat. "Why not just destroy it and get it over with?"

Harry conjured an illusion of the crystal containing Belasco's life force. "This crystal contains the power of an imortal demon, if directed by someone capable of handling the power it could be used to perform astronomical feats that I can only dream of with my normal power."

"Like an Infinity Stone?"

"And what exactly is that?"

"Not relevant." She waved her hand. "So what you're saying is that there is absolutely no chance of Belasco ever coming back?"

"Not while I'm still alive, no." Harry answered as he stood straight. "Alright, let me make you a deal, you tell me everything you know about Infinity Stones and I will tell you all about me."

"Why do you want to know about the Stones?" She asked. "You have gone to great lengths to keep your story to yourself, to give it up for the knowledge about the Stones seems a bit..."

"Desperate?" Harry smiled. "My story is not as mysterious as you may think actually. As for the Stones, well my reasons are part of that story."

"How do I know you will follow through with your part?"

"I'll go first." Harry offered.

"And what if I don't go through with mine?"

"Well, I didn't peg you for a liar" Harry answered easily without missing a beat.

"I am listening."

Harry grinned at the woman's lack of humor.

"Well for starters, I am human." Harry started. "From what I have learned I came from an different universe from this one. You see, I lived a life at some point, in a society of wizards and witches like me. I had children who later had there children and so on untill I died of old age only to wake up in this universe."

"That explains how you appeared out of thin air." She mused. "Are you sure you weren't just from some other dimension?"

"I am." He answered. "In my universe there was no Sorcerer Supreme, these heroes like Iron Man didn't exist, infact I'm pretty sure that these other dimensions like Limbo weren't there or maybe they just weren't discovered."

"And what year was it when you died?"

"2163. Or to be more specific, October 30th 2163." Harry told her. "When I arrived here, I met someone who told me that I wouldn't be allowed to move on properly unless I completed a certain task and that task was why I had been brought here."

"And what task is that?"

"Unfortunately, she didn't know." He sighed. "I have over the years found out that something is coming. Something that is powerful enough to threaten every single person in the universe and I am likely the only person that could stand in his way."

"And just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I just did." He shrugged. "From a conversation I had recently, he is likely to use some very powerful Stones to help him."

"And you believe these Stones are the Infinity Stones." She completed as she looked at Harry with a blank expression.

"Exactly." He nodded.

She was quiet for a moment as she seemed to think on what he had just told her.

"I'm not sure what to think of all that you have just told me but we did have a deal." She conjured an illusion of her own showing six colored gems. "Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Sometime after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, and Soul)."

With each aspect, she pointed at a stone, The Space Stone (blue), the Reality Stone (red), the Power Stone (purple), the Mind Stone (yellow), the Time Stone (green) and the Soul Stone (orange).

"These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field. Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." She continued. "They are as dangerous as they are powerful, and in the wrong hands could cause a lot of destruction."

"And these Stones, where are they kept?"

"They are scattered throughout the universe, and no single person knows the location more than one stone or two at most." She answered. "It is always better to keep them as far away from each other as possible."

"I figured." Harry said. "And going by your tone, you seem to be under the impression that I will seek them out."

"Despite what you have told me Mr. Potter, I don't really know you and anyone would be attracted by the power the Stones offer "

"What happened to your people-reading powers?" Harry raised an eyebrow and again, his humor was lost in the woman. "Listen, I am hoping to look for these Stones anyway, if only to keep them away from the fellow's hands."

"That will not be wise, Mr. Potter." She cautioned. "There are those whose lives are dedicated to making sure those Stones are never under possession by one person, willing to put their lives on the line for their cause, they will not stand idle while you go on with your quest."

"People like you?" Harry asked as he leaned forward and stared at her expressionless face. "Whatever is in that necklace is producing energy and power like I've never seen before and I can literally hear it calling to me."

He paused and drew his eyes away from the necklace to her eyes which had narrowed the least bit. Had he not been expecting a reaction, he never would have seen it.

"Now I am not one for gambling with my luck but I would bet both of my nuts that you have an Infinity Stone hanging around your neck."

Harry immediately felt the shift in the wards around the property. He wasn't sure what exactly had changed but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty for him if it came to a fight. Fight he was confident he would win but not very easily.

He wasn't here for a fight though. He leaned back slowly, not wishing to spook the woman.

"Do you honestly believe that you can stop me if I decide to take it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why don't we find out?" She asked. "You would be surprised what lengths a Sorcerer Supreme can go to protect this particular Stone."

Harry stared at her and she stared right back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Harry's lips twitched into a smile.

"Well, I don't plan on finding out today." He said, leaning back in the chair. "Keep the bloody necklace, I will find all the other Stones confident in the knowledge that that particular stone is in good hands."

He stood up and headed for the door before he paused and turned back to the bald headed woman. "Make no mistake however, if I feel that there is even the smallest chance of it falling in the wrong hands, _I_ _will take the freaking Stone._"

Before she could come up with a reply, Harry disappeared with a flicker and teleported to the J-Mansion. He found Jenny in the living room watching the news.

"Are you seriously watching News?" He asked as he poured himself some juice.

"Well, you see there is this thing called 'current affairs'"

"Haha." Harry replied as he settled himself next to her and handed her a glass. "So what's on?"

"Not much. They've been talking about your lawyer actually." Jenny said. "Apparently her success in such a controversial case has made her quite popular in New Orleans fueled by the fact that she is the personal lawyer to one of the richest men on the planet."

"You know it wasn't easy for her with Scarborough fighting her all the way." Harry told her, he knew Jenny had been closely following the Bowen case. "Not to mention she explicitly refused me from getting involved in any way."

"At least she got the guy's name cleared. Now all that remains is bringing the real culprit to justice. But she is pretty good and very serious at that." She replied. "And has the hots for you."

"No she doesn't."

"And you also have the hots for her."

"No, I don't!"

"You do, too!"

"I do not!"

"Then why have you been avoiding Natasha?"

"I haven't been avoiding Natasha, Jenny." He told her. "Untill that thing that happened with the Black Widow Ops simmers down, we decided to stay away from each other for now. Don't want to give Fury any ideas."

The two sat down in relative silence as the people on the news started speculating on Harry's political aspirations in New Orleans, all of which were wrong as he had no plans of becoming a politician. There was too much plotting there and he had no patience for it.

"Shuri is making sixteen in two days." Jenny stated, making Harry raise his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, didn't Jack try to hit on her when you guys first met?"

"Yeah, which didn't go well for him." Jenny giggled. "But in his defense, she is very pretty and looks way much older than her age. It wasn't untill she told me her real age that I realized just how young she is."

Harry had yet to meet the princess of Wakanda but going by her accomplishments, he had thought she was maybe a year or two younger than her brother. Which fifteen-year-old creates a watch with a AI and gives it out as a birthday present?

"So you are asking me whether you can go?" Harry asked with a smile and she nodded. From what he knew, the girl wasn't allowed to have many friends with kids her age given her position. The king, when he found out that she had a friend, let alone a white girl had been very happy when he found out surpring all of them.

"You know I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to or I would have the might of Wakanda hunting me to the ends of the earth." Harry grinned at her. "But you need to get her a gift befitting her station."

"I was thinking something... other-worldly." Jenny declared dramatically and giggled at Harry's unimpressed look. "Don't give me that look. Anyway, I was thinking that we pay Attilan a visit, find something that will interest her."

"You know Attilan was destroyed."

"Not completely." She argued. "I am sure there are somethings that are still lying around and their tech was pretty advanced, I think we can find the perfect gift for our nerdy princess."

"You just want to go to the moon."

"Well yeah!" Jenny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And hopefully get Shuri a birthday gift."

"You do know Claire refused me from taking you off the planet again."

"I know."

"Ok then, get dressed already." Harry said cheerfully. "We've got places to be."

-ADW-

Harry arrived at the location his tracker had led him to and supressed a sigh. Of course it had to be an abandoned warehouse. After their treasure hunt in the ruins of Attilan, Harry had dropped off Jenny in Wakanda where she would stay for the next three days before coming back to his office at the New Orleans branch.

He had found a sticker note from Jennifer telling him that she was planning to be kidnapped and that he shouldn't try to find her. Well, he was never very good at following instructions and now here he stood.

Cloaking himself with his magic, Harry teleported to the other side of the Iron door and arrived in the water house. There were over twenty bodies lying around, most of which were missing parts and Jennifer was half naked standing over a very scared Scarborough.

"I was willing to solve this peacefully." She was saying. "I was going to systematically destroy your name, tear your reputation apart and when you have nothing left come and tear your body into pieces."

The man whimpered.

"You are a vile man, Scarborough." She continued. "You knowingly put the lives of every single person in this city in danger just so you could earn easy money. As if that wasn't enough, you went on and made everyone's lives a living hell for living in this city."

Jennifer leaned near the man, her skin taking on a green hue as she grew in size, muscles suddenly growing all over her body and straining what little fabric was still covering her and transformed into the She-hulk. "NOW YOU WILL PAY."

"Wow, you've been quite busy." Jennifer roared at Harry who had to cover his ears with his hands. "Oww, what was that for?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"

"Surely by now you know I am not good at following instructions." Harry answered as he strode towards Scarborough who had fainted. He conjured a set of clothes and tossed them at the giant woman.

"He deserves to die." Jennifer grumbled after she had shrunk back to her normal size. She pulled off the remainder of her clothes and started to change right there.

"We have no idea why he has been stealing from us not to mention he has alot to atone for." Harry told her as he shamelessly watched her dress up. "Death would be a mercy and he doesn't deserve that. Not yet at least."

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked, buttoning up her blouse.

"I have a few ideas but I am open to suggestions." He turned and squatted next to the unconscious man. "What prompted this anyway? I thought you were all for destroying him legally."

"He sent his goons after the Bowens. They were just lucky that I had gone to visit but had I not been there, they would have been dead." She told him.

"Wait, so Tandy and her mom now know that you can go all green and destructive?"

"Not." She shook her head. "I think they were amateurs as he hadn't expected much of a fight. Not to mention all those beatings I've endured at you and Jenny's hands paid off."

"Have you beaten her yet?"

"All in good time. And not the topic of this conversation." Jennifer said and stood next to him. "Now can we get this over with, all this killing has made me hungry."

"That's uh...not healthy, Walters." Harry shook his head and revived the man on the ground. "Hello sleepyhead, time to wake up."

"Wha...Potter?"

"In the flesh, I'm afraid." He grinned. "My lawyer has done quite a number on your boys and I would rather this doesn't get any messier than it already is."

"You are going to pay for this."

"No. I don't think I will." Harry informed him and grabbed his by the hair and stared into his eyes. "Infact, you are going to pay all of this and much more. You will put all your considerable resources to finding about every single person who was affected by the explosion of the rig. You will compasate them two fold and confess the part you played. If you are still alive then, you will turn whatever little you will be remaining with including the clothes on you to the police."

The man's eyes glazed over for a second before they cleared. He stood up, dusted off his suit and walked out of the warehouse like he had no care in the world. Jennifer shuddered from where she stood next to Harry.

"Wow, that's scary." She breathed. "Please tell me you will never do that to me."

"I will never do that to you." He replied dryly as they walked out of the warehouse. When they crossed the huge doors, Harry gave the building one last look before holding Jennifer's and together they disappeared. A second later, the building caught fire and by the time an alarm was raised it had burned to the ground.

Arriving at the J-Mansion, Jennifer went straight to her room for a shower while Harry quickly made dinner. Thanks to some liberal use of magic, by the time the woman came down, the dinner was ready and they sat down and started eating.

"You need to keep a better eye on your prospective student." Jennifer said. "She has a knack for getting into trouble."

"Tandy?" He asked and she nodded. "What did she do this time?"

"She was in a fight with two other girls."

"Bullies?"

"No, apparently they were smiling at a boy she likes."

"She likes boys! At twelve?"

"Well, unlike Jenny, she didn't have two over grown boys constantly showing her just how rotten the other sex can be when it comes to women." Jeniffer said and Harry frowned at her. "She doesn't have a father to protect her from things like that and her mother recently hasn't been the model parent and I doubt that bond will be reforming any time soon. So yes Harry, the girl is very much interested in boys."

"Are you asking me to become a father to her?"

"No, you have your hands already full with Jenny now that she is getting in that stage." She shook her head. "I just think that you need to show her that you're aren't just interested in her because of her powers. Let her know that there is someone other than her mother who cares about her well being."

"That sounds like being her father to me."

"Perhaps." She didn't argue. "You're not exactly too bad all things considered. I mean, Jenny turned out fine after all."

"I am not sure whether to feel proud or insulted."

"My point exactly." She grinned and Harry just shook his head in amusement. "So, now that the Scarborough situation has been resolved I'm going to need something else to do."

"Yeah, about that." Harry said. "Jenny was suggesting that you set up a law firm. Whether you want it as an extension of J-Corp or independent but having J-Corp as it's premier clients is up to you. Not only will it provide a bunch of budding lawyers with jobs, it will be a platform to help other people."

"What exactly prompted this?" Jennifer asked, surprised at the fourteen-year-old.

"She didn't tell me but I know she is plotting." Harry told her with a proud smile. "She wants the Inhumans and mutants to join normal society but she is aware of how hard people will be accepting of them. There will be no shortage of legal battles to fight and it would be easier with a law firm of our own. One that has the backing of a company like J-Corp."

"That's why she proposed building of the high school." Jennifer said in realization. "It will be open to all kinds of students, humans, mutants and Inhumans alike without the need to hide who they really are."

"Exactly." Harry said. "There will be no shortage of opposition given the tendacy of people fearing the unknown. We will need you and your lot to help smooth things over, my magic can only do so much."

A few minutes later, they finished their dinner and Jennifer left to go and check on some of her friends. Harry called and talked to Jenny before he went to bed. Even after the long and tiresome day he had while searching for Shuri's gift on the moon, he kept turning and tossing as sleep wouldn't come. Something was keeping him from sleeping and he had no idea what.

He got out of bed and checked on the wards on the property. While they weren't as strong as the ones on the Cottage in Wells, they were pretty strong and he was sure the house would come out of a war with minimum damage.

He teleported to Hell's Kitchen and checked the wards on Claire's house to see that they were functioning well enough. He knew Jenny was fine and even when he called Jack, his friend was in the middle of a threesome and didn't appreciate being interrupted.

With the feeling of unease still clinging on him, Harry forced himself back to bed and sleep. It took a couple of minutes but he finally managed to ignore the feeling and sleep took him.

**MEANWHILE**

In a special room deep down in a SHIELD facility in the outskirts of New Mexico, agents waited with baited breath, all eyes trained on the cube that was getting brighter with every pulse of blue light.

Fury took a step back when the Cube pulsed even brighter, pushing the line of agents behind him further away. He glanced at Clint who looked back at him helplessly, clearly not sure what to make of this.

"She shouldn't be behaving like this." Dr. Selvig said quietly.

"How long as this been happening?" Fury asked.

"She only started behaving like that four hours ago." The scientist answered. "At first I thought it was one of her mood swings but she hasn't stopped since."

"You speak of the Tessaract like it's sentient." Phil Coulson observed from Fury's left.

"That's because it is."

Any further conversation was cut off when the Tessaract pulsed one more time, energy bulding around it which suddenly shot forward towards a platform. It gathered together and formed a ring of blue energy with a blackness in the middle. The ring of energy seemed to get unstable and it collapsed on itself causing an explosion of blue light that knocked everyone off their feet.

When Fury got back to his feet, he saw that the Tessaract had turned back to how it had looked the last time he set his eyes on it. He turned back to the place where the ring of energy had been and immediately raised his gun. Standing in the platform was a tall dark figure holding some kind of spear with a glowing tip. The figure raised it's head and stared right at him.

"Nick Fury." The man said, his eyes glinting with the light. "Time to meet your God."

**-ADW-**

**AN: **Hi guys, that's our latest chapter for now and finally we reach the Avengers. Unfortunately, I'll be starting serious work tomorrow so I have no idea when I will update again.

I am afraid I will have to declare that A DAY'S WORTH is now officially on hiatus untill further notice. Hopefully not for long. Till then keep safe, Stay alive.

#Blacklivesmatter.


	18. Chapter 18

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 17**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

Harry jerked awake at the sound of his phone ringing. It wasn't like the phone was lound or anything but he hadn't exactly been sleeping as he kept drifting in and out of sleep for practically the whole night. He groggily reached for the phone and saw it was Claire's assistant who was calling, one of the few people that weren't part of the family but had his number.

"I sincerely hope you have a good reason for calling me, Natalia." Harry said, easily slipping into his CEO persona.

"I... sorry to disturb you, Mr. Potter." The Italian nurse said, her voice firm and professional without a trace of an accent. "Mrs. Summers is over two hours late and I can't reach her mobile. Maybe you could try to check on her..."

"Claire is never late for work." Harry frowned and the woman hummed in agreement. "Alright, let me check on her, I'll get back to you."

Harry hung up and got out of the bed. He slipped on a bathrobe which immediately transformed into a pair of black sweater pants and a matching t-shirt. Arriving inside the living room, Harry called for her but there was no answer.

Trying to push down the dread that had been haunting him since yesterday which seemed to come back threefold. He arrived at her bedroom only to find the door had been ripped from its hinges. Inside the bedroom were signs of struggle but it clearly hadn't been very serious as there was little damage.

The good thing was that there was no body, or even blood. He could only hope that whoever had attacked her was still holding her alive. He tried to feel for the port-key she always carried on her person but he couldn't feel anything. It was like the connection didn't exist anymore.

Harry's phone rang again and he saw that it was Jennifer, his lawyer. "Jennifer! Are you okay?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Well, that's new. You never call me by my name." Harry could hear the smile in her voice. "Anyway, what the hell is going on, some idiots just tried to kidnap me!"

"I have no idea." Harry sighed. "Claire has been taken, I was hoping it was just about her but if you were attacked as well, then it's probably bigger."

Harry paused as he considered his next words very carefully.

"I believe something big is happening and it somehow has something to do with me." He said. "Someone knows who I am and is probably targeting those around me. I would rather you didn't get caught in it any more than you already have."

"What are you suggesting, Harry."

"The port-key to Potter Cottage." Harry said. "Do not forget that you have it."

And with that he hung up and called T'challla.

"Harry Potter." The prince said by way of greeting. At least that's what Harry assumed. "How may I help you?"

"Keep Jenny in Wakanda by all means." Harry said without preamble. "I have reason to believe that someone is after her and there is no safer place I can think of other than Wakanda."

Well there was Potter Cottage.

"If that is what you wish." The prince replied. "Should I be expecting trouble?"

"I can't say for sure." Harry answered. "Whoever it is, I doubt they can get in Wakanda but if they try please keep at least one alive. I would like to have a chat with them. Oh and please send my regards to the birthday girl."

Harry hung up again and slipped the phone back to his pocket. Looking around, Harry tried to find any clue on what had happened but nothing came to mind, he could feel something however right outside the bedroom door. It felt like a magical signature but nothing he was familiar with. It felt slightly like the aura he felt when he used the resurrection stone all those years ago before walking to his death but not the same.

Whoever had left the signature had teleported directly into the house, grabbed Claire and teleported right out. Not sure what to make of it, Harry teleported to Jack's hotel room and the moment he arrived at the entrance he felt the same signature again right where he was standing.

He opened the door and winced at what he found inside. Jack had put up quite a fight and the whole room was in shambles. There were cracks on the walls, the bed had been broken and almost every single thing in the room had been disturbed.

"Hello, Harry." A soft male voice said and Harry turned to see someone he hadn't expected to run into for some time.

"Loki Odinson." The god of mischief quirked an amused smile, clearly pleased with the fact that Harry had recognized him.

"I see you've heard a obout me." He commented, his hands behind his back while he stared down at Harry. "I've been looking forward to meeting you Harry Potter, ever since I saw you in my brother's memories."

The Asgardian was even taller than Thor and Harry had to admit he looked regal in his armor and green cape, coupled with his horned helmet.

"I can't say the same, I'm afraid." Harry replied. "Especially given what I saw in your brother's memories."

"Oh, that's disappointing." Loki smirked. "Either way, here we are."

"Indeed." Harry agreed. "Where are my friends?"

"They're fine for now and their health lies solely in your hands." Loki paused, cocking his head to the side. "No, that's not right. Their health is in _my _hands but it will be determined by your actions. Or lack of as it so happens."

Loki waved his hand and an image appeared of Jack hanging upside down, chained to a wall with Claire next to him in the same position. There were some hideous looking creatures that stood guard over them all with their weapons trained at them.

"A simple mental command and anyone of those could easily pull the trigger on their weapons." Even as he spoke, one of the creatures turned to another and shot its head off. "But it needn't be like that. All I need you to do is stay your hand and let me do my work. Once everything is over, I will return your friends back to you in full health."

"Your work?"

"I have plans for this planet." Loki said. "I don't want any conflict with you, I just need you to stay out of my way. If you wish to fight me, that's fine by me but I would suggest you wait and get your friends back first."

Harry stared at the man for a moment before he walked towards him untill they were inches apart.

This is what is going to happen." Harry said. "I am going to do everything in my power to get my friends back and when I do, I will tear you into so many pieces they'll never be able to put you back together."

"That's fine by me." Loki shrugged. "So long as you just don't interfere, then I'll be waiting for that fight."

Harry walked right through the illusion of Loki without another word, crossed the doorway and teleported back to his room at the J-Mansion. He sat down on his bed and gathered his thoughts. Despite taking to an illusion, Harry knew the god of mischief was telling the truth. Well for the most part about Claire and Jack being prisoners. Even then, he knew Loki hadn't told him everything.

What he didn't understand was how he had managed to severe the connection he had with Claire's port-key. While he new he could bring back Claire if she died, he would need to find her necklace first and even then he still hadn't figured out how to bring back all of her. Jack on the other hand, would truly die if Loki decided he was no longer important.

Harry's only option right now was to comply with Loki's terms, or at least keep up the illusion that he was complying. Meanwhile, he would be working on a way to find where Loki was hiding as it seems it was the only way he would be able to get back his friends in one piece.

-ADW-

"Harry!" Natasha exclaimed from the other end. "Your timing is as usual uncanny."

"I take it you were planning on calling me?"

"Yeah." The redhead replied. "We have a situation and there is a high possibility we may require Jack's and your unique talents."

"Let me guess, Loki?"

"I...how do you know about that, Harry?" Natasha asked. "It has barely been hours since Loki arrived here on earth and he hasn't been seen ever since he escaped with the Cube."

"Cube?"

"It's what they call it back here." Natasha said. "I don't have much knowledge of it either, all I know it that it's powerful enough to reduce a while continent into pieces."

"Wow, that's dangerous." Harry whistled. "How on earth did SHIELD get in possession of something like that and the hell have they been using it for?"

"Like I said, I don't know much of what's going on either but I'm sure we'll be finding out soon at the briefing."

"What briefing?"

"Well, Fury is putting together a team and he tasked me to convince you by _all means necessary _to help out." Harry could hear the amusement in Natasha's voice. "But first I need to get Dr. Bruce Banner on board before fucking your mind out."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the mention of Jeniffer's cousin. "The Hulk?"

"_Banner_ actually, at least for the moment." Natasha said. "Apparently the cube releases some energy that contains gamma ray's or something like that and if there is anyone who knows all there is on gamma energy then it would be him."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry said before something struck. "Say Natasha, do you this Cube could be considered magical?"

Natasha was quiet for a moment. "I wouldn't go as far as calling it magical, at least from what little information I have."

"So it hasn't exuded any... unexplainable feats?" Harry insisted. "Like say... teleportation."

"Well, Phil told me it opened a portal through which Loki arrived." Natasha said after a moment of consideration. "Why do you ask."

"I've got my suspicions that I'll need to confirm first." Harry said. "But if Loki is in possession of what I think the Cube is, then the situation is worse than you can even imagine."

"Harry?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back." Harry hung up and teleported right outside the New York Sanctum fo the sorcerers and knocked firmly. Almost immediately the door opened and he stared into the cold eyes of the Ancient One.

"Harry Potter." She stated in her flat voice. "I was expecting you."

"You know why I'm here then?"

"You want to inquire about the Stones."

"Loki has the Space stone." Harry said and the bald woman nodded.

"It's not the only one that he has." She replied. "The other, while not as powerful is even more dangerous than the Space stone."

"Which one is that?" Harry asked even as he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"The Mind Stone."

"Well, fuck." Harry swore as the severity of the situation seemed to sink in. He turned to the Sorcerer Supreme who hadn't even let him enter. "What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." She confirmed in the same flat voice. "This is not my fight. I will protect the Sanctum but that is as far as my participation will go."

"Are you going to just sit there while some guy who by the way is in possession of _two effing infinity Stones _goes around murdering people?"

"Like I said, this isn't my fight." She answered. "The forces that will defend the earth are capable enough and my involvement isn't necessary."

Harry stared at the woman for a moment, not sure what to make of her.

"And what happens when he decides to add a third stone to his collection?" He finally asked, convinced that she was really planning on sitting out whatever storm was coming.

"Then I will protect it with my life." She replied simply as she took a step back. "Good luck, Mr. Potter."

And with that, she slammed the door in his face. Harry didn't waste time, he spun on his heel and teleported back to Potter Cottage into his study and checked the small box at the top of a bookshelf which normally had Jack's ring that contained the suit. Sure enough it was empty, confirming his suspicions.

He didn't even need to spread his senses to feel the signature that he now knew belonged to the Space stone at the entrance of the study. Knowing that Loki had the Space stone, he wasn't surprised that he could by-pass his wards, even then, he would have been obliterated the moment he arrived.

The only explanation was that he had used the Mind Stone to force Jack to come for the suit since he was keyed into the wards. With the Space stone, he created a portal for Jack to go through, pick up the ring and with the suit, he had teleported back to him.

If Loki had Ombra under his control, then they were royally fucked since Harry couldn't intervene without knowing about Claire's health. Harry would have been able to know the suit's location however, with the Space Stone, Loki probably sent Jack and Claire as far away as possible which explained why he felt like his connection had been severed. They were simply too far away for him to sense.

Harry had been preparing for a world threat since he arrived and all his plans involved him being at the center of it. Somehow, he never at any one point thought that when the time to complete his task came, he would be forced to be on the sidelines fearing for the lives of those he cared about.

That didn't mean he couldn't adjust his plans. He had allies, he had people that would willingly fight on his behalf with just a word and he would put them to use. As a matter of fact, Loki's attack also gave him an opportunity to do something that had been bugging him and the was introducing the Inhumans to the world.

With Jenny's school near completion and her plans on letting mutants and Inhumans to be admitted, it was inevitable for the two groups to come out from under the radar and join normal society. He knew they will be feared for their power, and with Loki attacking earth, he gave the two groups the opportunity to be introduced in a situation where people see them in a positive light.

Especially after watching them use their abilities to protect the people. He knew there will be those who will call them freaks and abominations but he was ready for that. J-Corp had enough money to move around. If the Wizarding world taught Harry one thing, it was that with money and the media on your side, almost anything is possible.

Harry knew that whatever the outcome of this crisis, the world would never be the same again. There were people like General Ross who will most likely seek to control the Inhumans but he would deal with them as they came. He wasn't sure what Xavier's plans about the mutants were but he knew Black Bolt had been looking for a good opportunity to come out.

Infact the monarch had been getting impatient, and Harry had done everything in his power to placate the powerful and quite honestly, he had been approaching a breaking point and tell the man to do what he wished. Loki's attack was definitely a...well godsend.

But first, he was going to find the Asgardian trickster and when he did, well Harry had a few tricks of his own.

-ADW-

"What are we going to do?" Jeniffer Walters asked as she stared at Harry.

Over three hours since he talked to Loki, Harry was lounging in the sofa at Claire's. He had used every single tracking/scrying spell he knew of but he couldn't find Loki. Whatever magic he was using to hide himself was so powerful that none of Harry's spells could give him even a vague idea of where the god could be. A first for Harry to be honest.

"We wait." Harry said simply. "As much as I hate it, there is nothing I can do right now other than to wait for Loki's move."

"What about Claire." Jeniffer asked. "I may not have gotten to know her very well but I don't think you can handle Jenny all by yourself."

Harry frowned at her and she grinned.

"Like I said, I don't know her much other than her being your friend's widow." She shrugged before becoming serious. "Anyway, how do you plan on getting her even if you find where in the galaxy she is...if she is too far for you to sense the port-key, can you even teleport there? Do you have enough power?"

"I have something I can tap into for some extra power if mine isn't enough but that is still useless unless I get Loki or the Space Stone." Harry sighed before he stood up. "I need you to prepare for a press conference in four hours, it's time to put what we talked about in action."

The lawyer nodded seriously. "And what will you be doing?"

"I need to talk to Black Bolt." Harry told her as he reached in his pocket to withdraw a ring similar to his and Jack's. "I don't know if I'll get another opportunity to give you this."

"What's this?" She asked curiously even as she slipped it on her finger and it resized to fit her. "I hope you're not proposing."

"It's something for you that I've been working on." Harry replied. "It's not finished yet but it will be enough for now. You know how to activate it?"

"Rub my finger over the black gem." She said before she raised an eyebrow. "You know that I don't need armor right?"

"Yeah but there is more than just armor in there. You will have to find out when you put it on." He said before he spun on his heel and disappeared.

-ADW-

Nick Fury blinked as the image from the J-Proj minimized and the light came back to the room while a small window with the frozen image of Loki stayed above the high tech projector. He looked at the other people in the room to gauge their reactions and wasn't surprised to see that they mirrored his own.

Harry Potter had shared with them his encounter with Loki and quite honestly, Fury wasn't sure what to make of it except for the fact that Loki was weary of Potter for some reason. While he knew Potter was highly trained, on par with Ombra and way above almost every SHIELD agent, the British wasn't overly special to warrant the measures the Asgardian had taken to keep him out of the fight.

It was obvious there was a lot he was missing, info that Romanoff was privy to but was deliberately keeping from him. If there was anything that Nick Fury hated, it was being kept in the dark and whatever royalties she felt she owed Potter, it didn't compare to SHIELD.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I sent you that." Fury turned to the J-Proj to see a live feed of Potter seated behind his desk in some office. "Yeah, I kinda of hacked into your system to have this call.l but that's not the issue here."

The man paused and looked to the side away from the camera. "Really, Walters! I'm in the middle of posturing here!"

"It's almost time and you're not finished with dressing!" A woman snapped from off camera before a tie and a coat was thrown at the man.

"Oh bloody hell!" Potter sighed before he grinned at the camera. He stood up and with impressive speed knotted the tie around his neck, slipped in his coat and sat down again. Gone was the Harry Potter the the former spy and in his place was the CEO of the most successful Tech company in New York.

"I have it on good authority that neither of my friends are currently on earth." Harry Potter said seriously. "Whether they're at Asgard or somewhere else, I have no idea. Everything I have tried hasn't been able to track them and the only way I can find them is currently in Loki's possession."

"The Tessaract?" Romanoff asked and Potter nodded. He tapped something on the table and the feed now showed the Cube that Loki had stollen.

"This Cube holds a very powerful stone." Potter continued even as the cube shattered to reveal a blue gem. "It is called the Space Stone and at full potential, it gives the welder _absolute_ power over space."

The dark-haired man paused as he let that sink in before he continued. "I'm not sure how much of it's power Loki is capable of tapping into but he has used this Stone to capture my friends and transport them to God knows where."

The blue stone disappeared and was replaced by a familiar Sceptre. "I'm sure Fury recognizes this. On top of this thing is the Mind Stone and just like the Space Stone, at full potential it gives the welder control of every single mind in the universe. I don't think I need to stress just how dangerous that could be."

"That's what he used to control Clint?" Romanoff asked again and Potter nodded.

"And just how did you get this information?" Fury asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Sorcerer Supreme." Potter replied and Fury's frown deepened. The Ancient One as she liked being called was another headache and unknown he would rather not deal with. If she was in league with Potter, then that didn't bode well for anyone.

"So if these _Stones _are as powerful as you seem to imply..." Coulson asked. "Then why is he going through all this subterfuge and hidding?"

"Loki all by himself won't be able to tap into their full power without destroying himself in the process." Potter answered easily. "With the Sceptre, he is able to channel just a fraction of the Mind Stone's power but no matter how little he uses, he would do serious damage as I'm sure you already know."

"And the Tessaract?"

Potter looked at Maria Hill who had asked the question. "The Cube limits what power is drawn from the Stone and for now, he can't use much of it. However, if he were to get like seven others like him to share that power then the results will not be pretty."

"The Stones when properly used are very dangerous as I'm sure you can imagine what kind of damage a psycho like Loki with absolute power of minds and space can do." Potter said sternly. "They're even more dangerous if mishandled as their combined power is enough to obliterate half the planet and leave nothing behind."

Fury didn't doubt the ex-british spy as he knew well enough what the Cube was capable of and if this other Stone was as powerful and their power combined, then obliterating half the planet may be underestimating.

Looking at his fellow audience, he could see that while Coulson and Hill looked sceptical, Romanoff had no doubt that what Potter was saying was the truth. Just how attached had she became to this man?

"So what's your plan of action?" Fury finally asked.

"Well I've done everything in my _power _to try to find Loki and his knew toys but I've come up with nothing." Potter smiled slightly like he was in on a joke that the others didn't get. "Whatever the god of mischief will be doing, I won't be able to interfere directly untill I get my friends back so you guys will be on your own for now."

"How do you plan to get them though, if they are off planet without getting them killed?" Natasha asked and Fury narrowed his eyes at the emotion he could detect in her voice.

"I have a way of getting the location from Loki while keeping him from ordering his minions from killing them." He answered. "However, it requires me to get the drop on him and administer the potion."

"A potion?" Romanoff grimaced and Potter chuckled.

"It will shut down his bodily and mental functions yet he will still be alive." Potter said. "Once I've recovered my friends, I'll administer the antidote and he will be all yours."

"What kind of...potion is that?" Coulson asked and Potter grinned mysteriously but didn't answer.

"I've been wondering something though..." Maria Hill started. "Why is Loki afraid of your involvement? Why go through all this to keep you from the fight?"

"Well, Agent Hill." Potter said seriously taking the woman by surprise that he knew who she is. "I can be _very _dangerous, especially when those I care about are concerned. Something Loki didn't consider when coming up with his plans and may not live long enough to regret."

With that ominous statement, the window disappeared leaving the four in silence. Before anyone else could comment, Fury switched on the news to show Potter's press conference. It had been communicated about four hours ago that there would be a press conference where Potter would announce the new CEO of J-Corp.

People had speculated trying to guess who would be made CEO. Fury was honestly curious to see the person the British spy trusted enough to hand the reigns of the company that he had personally been running all there years. He knew that Potter didn't trust many people, infact he could count the number of likely candidates on one hand and still remain with some fingers.

Potter arrived, smiling roughishly at the people looking all the part of the handsome billionaire without a trace of the stern man they had been talking to. He talked about the company, thanking his employees for all the work they do and listing some of J-Corp's latest products.

Despite how impatient the press were for the new CEO, they were captivated by Potter. Fury had to admit the man knew how to handle his audience, knowing when to make a joke and when to appear serious. When to grin and when to look stern all the while making sure that he had their attention.

"Now I would like to introduce to you one of the strongest women I've had the pleasure of meeting, right up there with a certain redhead I'm quite fond of." Out of the corner of his eye, Fury saw Romanoff shake her head with a small smile. "She is Jeniffer Walters and she is the new CEO of J-CORP!"

The brown haired woman walked up to the podium, smiling at the press easily. She reached and hugged Potter before she turned to speak.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming." Romanoff said drawing the others' attention. "Harry has been running J-Corp by himself and as far as I know he had no plans of changing that any time soon, and most definitely not giving it to someone he met only months ago."

Before she could elaborate further however, an Agent burst into the conference room. "Director, Loki has been sighted!"

"Meet Rogers and get there ASAP!" Fury told Romanoff who nodded curtly and followed the Agent. When he turned back to the press conference, he saw that Potter had excused himself and was practically running off the stage.

Whatever Loki's game plan was, he knew they will be finding out soon enough and something told him he won't like it.

-ADW-

Soooo, I'm back! Not sure how often I'll update but I'm already halfway the next chapter will be concluding Loki's invasion. Hopefully.

I've always felt like the Infinity Stones were under-used? Despite how much power they were implied to have, we never got to see it except in Endgame. I'm hopping to try to exploit them in this fic.

Anyway, next chapter will be loaded with action, both magical and physical filled with twists and turns as I use my all knowing powers to the maximum.


	19. Chapter 19

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 18**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**-ADW-**

_**4 Hours ago.**_

After he had talked to Jeniffer and given her the ring with her suit, Harry teleported back to the J-Mansion to change into something more presentable before he called Black Bolt and asked to meet him as soon as possible.

While he could just pop in and the Inhumans monarch wouldn't complain too much, it had been some time since he personally visited the Inhumans settlement. With the rate at which the place developed, he is likely to teleport into a bedroom and knowing his luck, it would probably be Crystal's and she would try to jump his bones.

Harry knew that for a fact having gone through a similar situation on her wedding back in February. He wasn't sure if her crush still persisted after five months of marriage but he didn't want to try his luck given how unreliable it was.

Knowing the excitable princess, she probably already killed the young man she had been forced to marry. Harry wouldn't be complaining as the boy seemed to hate Harry with an intensity that would have made Snape jealous. The boy was convinced that the only reason Crystal hadn't wanted to marry him was because she was in love with Harry.

Teleporting to the Inhumans settlement, or rather the small city that it had become over the years, Harry arrived infront of the royal chambers and immediately found two blasters pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow at the royal guards, not even bothered by the deadly weapons.

"The hell is going on?"

"You're to remain here untill cleared by the Captain." The guard on the left declared. This had never happened before.

"Look mate, I'm kind of on a tight schedule right now." Harry told him. "The king is expecting me so I would rather not_"

"You're not as special as you like deluding yourself, Potter." Harry turned to look at the person who had spoken, surprised that he hadn't heard him arrive.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"The name is Ajax, Captain of the _Royal Guard_." The young man said while Harry tried to remember where he had seen him. The dark-brown hair and pale eyes looking familiar. "And _I _decide who enters the Royal Chambers."

"That's nice I guess, but you know what, I honestly have no time to deal with this_" Harry gestured around. "_whatever _this _is supposed to be. So I'm going to ask you one more time to step aside and after that I'll be forced to make you."

"I would like to see you try." He sneered and at the sneer, Harry finally recognized him. It was Crystal's husband!

"Well, I'm pretty sure she will forgive me for this." Harry sighed while the blonde stared at him in confusion as the Elder wand materialized in his left hand.

Harry snapped off two stunners towards the two guards while his right hand suddenly snapped forward towards the shorter-man's neck only to grasp empty air as the man teleported away. Harry had been expecting it, knowing the full scope of his powers from Jenny as the girl wasn't very fond of him either.

He let his magic free in a minimized wide-area banishing charm just as Ajax appeared a meter behind him only to be sent flying. Harry didn't let him go far as he summoned him. The Inhuman captain flew back towards Harry right into a round kick to the face which sent him tumbling on the ground where Harry snagged him with a stunner.

"Well that was fast." Crystal's familiar voice commented dryly and Harry grinned at the beautiful princess.

"I'm on a tight schedule." He shrugged. "Maybe next time I'll give him time to go all out. I would really like to see how he uses his ability in action."

"I know he can be very good when he uses his head but unfortunately that's only on special occasions." Crystal sighed and Harry laughed.

"Being capable of mimicking other people's powers is a deadly power and requires a good head on one's shoulders." Harry commented as he followed her through the chambers towards the king's private office.

Crystal laughed. "Unfortunately, my dear husband is awfully lacking in that department."

"I'm not an expert on arranged marriages but I would have though after five months that you two_"

"Are madly in love with each other?" Crystal scoffed.

"Not love perse." Harry ventured carefully. "Maybe fond of each other?"

"Well, he does have _some _redeeming qualities that keep me from burning him alive." She just as carefully. "But we are a long way from being in love, much less enjoy the other's company."

"That's something I guess." Harry nodded to himself before he turned to her with a mischievous grin. "So how often do you two fuck?"

The princess tripped on her foot and Harry flicked his wrist, barely stopping her from planting her face onto the floor.

"Careful there, Princess." Harry grinned as he gestured her back to her feet. "Don't want your husband looking prettier than you."

"Oh, Fuck off, Potter!"

Harry laughed at her red cheeks. Whatever his faults, it seemed Ajax was good at something at least. Looking at the young woman walking beside him, Harry couldn't help but compare her to the insecure teenager he had met back then in the woods. Crystal had been awkward then, living in her sister's shadow and filled with the general brattiness of teenagers all over the world.

Now, in that not so much time, she had grown into one hell of a woman. While she still had her bratty moments, Crystal was highly respected by her people. That fact was probably highly boosted by the fact that she was one of_ if not the most dangerous of the Inhumans. She also had a seat in the ruling council and it was probably why she was sent to receive him.

The office opened and Crystal was greeted by a giant tongue licking her face. She laughed and hugged the giant dog before it bounded over to Harry and bowled him to the ground. With some effort, he managed to free himself before he could be drowned in slobber before entering the moderately large office.

"You certainly took your time." Karnak dryly commented as Harry entered. The Asian looking Inhuman wasn't as fond of Harry as the rest of the ruling party, probably because his powers were useless when it came to the wizard.

"I called for this meeting." Harry replied. "I certainly can't be late for my own meeting."

"You said that we have an opportunity?" Black Bolt's gruff voice interrupted before the two could go any further.

Looking at the six members on the council, Harry considered how to start. The king and the Queen had a good idea on what was coming up, Crystal as well while the other three other than Karnak were not even familiar with Harry. One he knew was Ajax's father who happened to be second in command after Black Bolt. The other he had never even met.

"As we are all aware..." Harry started. "The Inhumans have been waiting for the best opportunity to enter into and be recognized by the rest of the world. Your people have lost many opportunities that could have benefitted both the Inhumans and the other people which was making his Highness here impatient."

The three royals rolled their eyes at Harry's use of the tittle.

"I had a plan ready to be put in motion by the end of the month but unfortunately or rather fortunately, depending on how you look at it, something has just come up that will work even better in our favor."

Harry snapped his fingers and the room was plunged in darkness. There was a startled squak from one of the unknown guy before he jumped to his feet, his body engulfed in fire.

"Stand down, General!" Black Bolt snapped when the man flung a ball of fire at Harry who simply vanished it just as it left the man's hand.

The man sheepishly sat down and the flames fizzled out, once again plunging the room into darkness. Harry waved his hand over a wall and it came to life like a large screen showing Harry's conversation with Loki while sound came from non-existent speakers.

When the conversation ended, he dispelled the illusions and turned to his confused audience.

"Loki is the Asgardian God of Mischief. He is also the adopted son of Odin, the King of Asgard." He told them. "In his possession are two of the most powerful artifacts in existence. Both with the power to give the welder absolute power over the mind and space."

He stared at them each as the statements sunk in and he could see the severity of the situation impressed on them.

"As I'm sure, you can guess just how dangerous that kind of power is especially in the hands of a sycophant like Loki." He continued. "The US government knows it too and it's trying to do everything in it's power but it won't be enough."

"That's where we come in." Black Bolt stated, more than asked

"Indeed." Harry nodded. "Thankfully, Loki is unable to access the full power of these artifacts and it's the only reason why we all aren't worshipping him right now. I can't say I understand how his mind works but something tells me I will not be able to work alone to combat whatever plans he has especially with how handicapped he has left me."

He stared at them all. "Now I could probably find alternative ways to fight back but my plan would let you bee seen defending the world which will force the government to recognize you and open talks."

"I'm in." Crystal stated before he could even elaborate further and Harry smiled at her.

"This is not a decision to be taken lightly." The General cautioned. "It's a decision we need to think over before committing to anything."

"Well, you guys do that while Loki finds ways to access the full powers of these artifacts." She retorted. "Me I'll be with Harry busy saving the world."

"We _will _help." Black Bolt said. "I want to know your plan to let us enter the world."

Harry rubbed his hands together with a grin and conjured himself a seat. "I'm glad you asked."

-ADW-

Harry winked at a particularly pretty reporter from his position next to Jennifer. The reporter had dyed her hair red, though without his skill he probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. He liked to think he was accomplished in telling the difference thanks to the many redheads he had for grandchildren.

Or the women he had... fumbled with.

Though recently, the only redhead he had around him was Jenny. Come to think of it, it had been some time since he got some relief. He was definitely going to get some alone time with Natasha after this was over. He wondered if he could get her to agree on a week long vacation to...sleep off the stress of an alien invasion.

Grinning at his play of words, he was rewarded by a light blush on the reporter's cheeks. His thoughts though came to a screeching halt when the hundreds of tracking spells he had cast for a magical signature similar to the Space Stone's caught something. Someone had just used an Infinity Stone on earth and he knew exactly where.

_"I think I found Loki." _He sent directly into Jeniffer's mind. _"Whatever happens from here, you know what to do."_

The new CEO of J-CORP gave a small nod to show that the message was well received without even pausing her speech. Nodding to himself, Harry cast a mild notice-me-not over himself to deflect any attention from him before slinking off the stage.

He teleported to his study back at Potter Cottage and following a familiar pattern, he sunk into his secret chamber. He walked to the wall that contained the mark of Belasco and tracing a rune with his blood, the wall rearranged itself and a platform was pushed forward containing the dark-red crystal that contained the Demon-king's life force.

Harry paused at the thought. Belasco had been Demon-king before Harry had defeated him and now, Limbo recognizable Harry as it's new king. Remembering his first encounter with the former king, Harry had an idea that had him grinning evilly. Loki was about to get a nasty surprise.

He conjured a small box and placed in the leteral magical bomb. Conjuring another crystal, though this one lacking any magical properties, Harry placed it in his pocket and returned back to his study. He placed the box with Belasco's crystal on the large mahogany table and nodded to himself, it was about time he got rid of the bastard for good.

Harry let the power of the Invisibility Cloak cover him, effectively making him non-existent. That was the ultimate power of the Death Cloak, hiding its master from all forms of detection. Even touch.

The only downside was that he couldn't cast magic while under the cloak's effects which was why he preferred cloaking himself in magic most of the time. However, in this case he wanted to get a drop on Loki and he was sure the Asgardian would detect him half a world away if he hid himself with only his magic.

Nodding to himself, Harry drew on the Cloak's power and with only a slight shift, he found himself in Stuttgart, Germany. Unlike teleportation and apparition, this kind of travel didn't involve active magic. Only his will is used this time and he could be anywhere in the world instantly with merely a thought.

Harry arrived at a courtyard infront of some fancy museum just as a police car came flying at him. He didn't even flinch as the car passed through his position, walking forward through the panicking crowd.

He watched Loki's posturing, reminding Harry of a perfect mixture of Voldemort and Lockhart. Loki materialized illusions trying to intimidate the crowd but they were too afraid to pay him any mind.

The Trickster god was forced to channel some of the Stone's power to force them to kneel before him and with such close proximity to the stone, Harry could feel the staggering amount of power rolling from it. Unlike the Time stone whose power was contained by the divine eye that held it.

Surprisingly, one elderly man who Harry automatically named Stan Lee for some reason managed to resist the power of the stone and stood by himself glaring at the real Loki defiantly, completely disregarding the illusions.

Loki was predictably not amused and after a heated exchange of words, the Asgardian tried to make an example of Stan Lee. Harry was infront of the man with merely a thought, ready to dispell the Cloak's effects and intervene when the familiar shield of Captain America flew between Loki and Stan Lee deflecting the beam of energy back to Loki.

Harry watched the ensuing fight with a raised eyebrow. It was clear that Loki wasn't giving his all. Captain America was a very capable fighter but he could never match the Asgardian fighting with his all. Ironman arrived and soon Loki was cuffed and they boarded a jet. Harry dutifully followed, ready to act at the slightest opportunity.

The opportunity came during the flight when Thor arrived. He destroyed the top of the jet, grabbed his brother and flew away. Harry wasn't about to let them get away and he dropped the Cloak's effects while simultaneously putting on his armor. He ignored the surprised looks on the others and flew right after the brothers.

Thor landed on a small hill with his brother just as Harry gained on them. Loki, probably sensing Harry's magic turned to look back but he was too slow and was restricted by his brother's iron grip on his shoulders. Three overly powerful stunners hit his square in the face and the Trickster god slumped into Thor's chest.

The blonde glared at him, dropping Loki carelessly onto the ground. "HOW DARE YO_"

The enraged god was cut off when a red and gold Ironman slammed into him sending them flying down the hill. An instant later, energy blast and lightning were lighting up the valley below as the two started fighting.

Harry casually walked towards the unconscious Loki. He could already feel the magic of the stunners wearing off thanks to his resistance to magic but Harry wasn't going to let him wake. He dispelled the suit, leaving him in the tux he had been wearing earlier. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the vial of the _Draught of the living dead _and emptied the contents into Loki's mouth.

For a wizard or witch, they would stay dead untill the counter was administered but with Loki, thanks to his Asgardian physiology, Harry knew that the body had already started fighting against the potion. He materialized the Elder wand and taking a deep breath, he pried Loki's eyes open.

_Leglimens_

Just like Thor, Harry was immediately bombarded with memories. Thankfully, with Loki technically 'dead' he didn't try to fight back. He easily disregarded the memories that came at him and concentrated on Claire and Jack.

_He watched Loki appearing as Harry in Claire's bedroom. The woman was surprised by 'Harry's' appearance and didn't think to do anything untill it was too late. Loki materialized the Sceptre and pressed it into her chest and she slumped back on the bed._

_Loki then withdrew the Cube from a case with a SHIELD logo. Holding the Cube with both hands, he fed it with his magic and it glowed brightly before a short beam of energy erupted from it. It stopped at the door and formed into a round portal where one of the hedious creatures with bluish skin that Harry had seen in the illusion Loki showed him, stepped through and effortlessly lifted Claire and carried her through the portal._

_The moment the creature stepped through, the portal snapped shut and Loki slumped onto the bed panting heavily. It was almost painful, using his own magic to draw from the Stone and direct it to do what he wanted but Loki felt it was well worth it if it kept the Sorcerer away from his plans._

_After some time, when he felt his core had stabilized enough, Loki cellected his things and teleported to the other. Without his suit, Jack was not much of a challenge for the Asgardian and he managed to subdue him. He gave the man his own instructions and after repeating the painful process of creating another Portal, the two parted ways for now._

Harry smoothly slipped out of Loki's mind and slumped onto the ground, wiping his bleeding nose. The amount of concentration it had needed had been surprising but he felt it was worth it now that he knew where Claire was and thankfully he had the means to get there. Belasco was going to help Harry one last time.

Harry was too disoriented that he didn't hear the sound of action cease down in the valley and the sound of Thor arriving next to Loki. He _did_ hear the loud exclamation that followed.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Thor thundered as he glared at Harry, Mjolnir spinning in hand before it was launched at the wizard.

Harry despite his condition had the presence of mind to cast a shield which the magical hammer impacted. The shield while it stopped the hammer from hitting Harry, it shattered on impact releasing a shock wave of magic that lifted everyone from their position.

Harry was sent flying right into a boulder where his head cracked and he died instantly.

-ADW-

Natasha sighed and leaned back onto the wall. Nothing much had happened since Loki's capture last night, thanks to whatever Harry had done to the Asgardian. Loki was declared to be in a comma when they brought him to the hellicarrier unlike Harry.

Thinking of Harry, she looked once again at the body before her. She had been sure that Harry's head had cracked when they left the hill and came back to the Helicarrier but by the time they had the autopsy, it had apparently closed up.

Infact when they cleaned the blood from the body, they found that he had no injury at all. Except for his heart not beating, Harry by appearance, was still alive. His body while paler than usual was still warm to the touch and he looked like he was just sleeping. However, every test they subjected him to showed that he was dead.

When she told Walters about Harry's death, all the woman said was that he would 'wake up'. It reminded her of what Yelena had told her when she had been captured last year. Natasha knew her 'sister' well enough and the extent of her abilities when it came to killing and if her rival declared you dead, then there was no doubt about it.

Yelena had been sure that she had killed Harry. The surprise when he showed up to release Natasha had been obvious on Yelena's face but Natasha had overlooked it then for more pressing concerns like staying alive. Could it be though? Was he some kind of immortal?

She knew he was enhanced. She had witnessed him use his powers like telekinesis and teleportation often enough but immortality had never occurred to her. Maybe he was a Sorcerer just like The Ancient One?

However, from what little SHIELD knew of that group of people, they were very tight and worked together. Also the clips she had seen had involved amber lights and portals when they used their mystic arts, something she had never seen Harry do.

The mystery around her friend and sometimes lover, was becoming more interesting and she was sure she wasn't the only one having these thoughts. How much had Harry kept from SHIELD, from _her_? Not that she had been entirely forthcoming to him about herself either but Harry always gave the illusion of knowing everything_

BOOM!

Her thoughts cut off when the hellicarrier suddenly shook with a huge explosion. Alarms started blaring while Natasha jumped to her feet only to lean back on the wall when another explosion rocked the ship and almost sent her into a wall.

_"Agent Romanoff!" _Fury barked in her ear. _"Go to the cage! Whowever is here is likely here for our guest."_

He disconnected before she even confirmed. Giving Harry's unmoving body one last look, Natasha darted out of the room and froze in place. Standing at the other end of the corridor was none other than Ombra, blue orbs peering eerily at her under the hood, bloodred cloak swaying slightly in a non-existent wind.

**"Step aside, Natasha." **The assassin growled sending a shiver down her spine. "**I am not here for you."**

Being face to face with the world's most deadly assassin sure made one feel inadequate, especially when at some point they held the title themselves. Natasha watched the being before her for a second before settling into a stance, adrenaline pumping through her body.

"Well, I am here now, aren't I?" She was surprised her accent wasn't in her words which usually came out when she was excited or afraid. "You may take me as well."

She realized then she actually wasn't afraid of Ombra no matter how stupid that sounded even in her head.

**"I am going to kill you." **It wasn't a threat, just a statement.

"I would like to see you try." Natasha said before she started running at the cloaked assassin shooting him directly in the face and legs from both pistols in her hands. However, the bullets simply bounced off the approaching figure, the suit being impenetrable as she had suspected.

Half a second later she had covered the space between them. She immediately dodged to the left and then to the right. She pulled back her left leg as Ombra tried to kick her thigh and the moment her left hit the ground, she retariated with a kick to his chest.

Ombra leaped back with surprising agility and grabbed her leg before flinging her away from him. She had expected that though and just as he spun her around, she twisted her upper body and managed to point both pistols at his shoulders and fired point blank.

As she hit the floor, she saw Ombra stumble forward with a grunt as the impact of the enhanced bullets on the suit was felt directly into his shoulder joints. She kicked back to her feet, holstering the guns in the process and smirked at the assassin.

**"I'm going to tear you into pieces."**

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Natasha taunted as she reached behind her back for the dual batons. Harry had borrowed them for a few days and when he gave them back, there were quite some interesting abilities they were now capable of.

Ombra attacked and Natasha twisted to the side to avoid the roundhouse kick directed at her head. She hadn't even seen him cover the distance. Dancing to the right, she dodged another as the assassin didn't let up on his assault only to get into the path of a punch.

She followed the momentum, turning her body with incredible acrobatics and slammed one of the batons into his elbow just as the punch hit her shoulder. She stumbled a couple of steps but when she came to a stop, Ombra was there and kicked her in the chest sending her to the floor.

She kicked back to her feet breathing heavily as she stared at Ombra. Under normal circumstances, that blow from the baton would have shattered the person's elbow completely, that was how deadly they had become and that was just one of the many new capabilities.

Ombra cradled his arm glaring at her even though she knew it wasn't shattered like she wanted. She had hoped the pain was enough to snap him out of the mind control but clearly it wasn't enough. He was before her the next instant but she was ready for him this time, the baton, now glowing white was pointed right into his face as he appeared.

"Fulmen!" The trigger worked like she had known it would and a bolt of lightning was spat from its tip directly into his face sending him flying away from her.

He didn't stay down for long but Natasha hadn't been waiting either, just as he kicked back to his feet, she had covered the distance and she leaped into the air, vaulted along the wall before settling on his neck. She tried to follow through the momentum to execute her signature move but as tried to fling him forward with her legs, Ombra refused to budge.

She was surprised that her trusted move had failed her for the first time and couldn't react as Ombra's powerful arms grabbed her by the hips and threw her into a wall with a grunt. She gasped as her back hit the wall and blinked through tears as Ombra advanced at her, his body shaking with rage.

He grabbed her by the throat with his uninjured arm and threw her headfirst into the opposite wall. Blinking away the shadows that threatened to pull her into unconsciousnes, she feebly brought up one of the batons to try the lightning again but it was slapped away and her throat was grabbed once again. This time he didn't let go.

He effortlessly lifted her and started strangling her with an iron grip. Her struggles died slowly as white spots appeared in her vision, her brain struggling to keep working without an oxygen supply.

_Harry, help me._

She wasn't sure why she even bothered calling for a dead man but somehow her dieing brain believed that he was the only one that could save her right now. She would have chuckled if she could but she could feel her body shutting down as she welcomed the sweet release of death.

Blinking rapidly, Natasha felt herself inhale, and she did it again, her sluggish brain somehow registering that she actually wasn't dieing anymore. With that realization, she greedily gulped in as much air as she could, coughing slightly as she grabbed here sore throat.

"Easy there, relax." Harry's voice soothed gently and as if in answer the soreness in her throat disappeared. She opened her eyes to look at him and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was late." He said as he rubbed at a throbbing bump on her head which stopped paining and seemed to disappear. He presented to her a vial similar to the one he gave her in Russia and she swallowed the foul tasting potion.

"Thanks." She said, now feeling better. "What happened to Ombra?"

"Well, I undressed him and knocked him out." Harry said gesturing at Jack who lay on the floor unconscious in his sleeping pyjamas. "Loki forgot that I made the suit and obviously put contingencies in case Jack turned against me."

His face then turned serious.

"I hope Thor is here." He said seriously. "No one kills me and gets away with it!"

-ADW-

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Personally I feel like I've written this chapter for forever, hopefully next chapter will come out faster.

I hope I didn't downplay Ombra in the fight, I like to believe that he wouldn't fight at his fullest abilities under mind control. As for Natasha's batons, we will see more of them and what they can do next chapter.

Next chapter will be action packed. Hellicarrier, New York, off world, they are all battles waiting for us to see play out with different players involved.

Till next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A DAY'S WORTH**

**Chapter 19**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.**_

**AN: Hi guys, for some reason I can't reply to any of your reviews. While I'm working on it, I wanted to thank you guys for taking a time off to write something for me. I'm still looking for a beta btw so if you're interested please PM me.**

**-ADW-**

The world is a particularly large place. One could even go as far as to say it is infinite, stretching to galaxies not even discovered. Places far and wide and some just at the cusp of developing, most even beyond the perception of most.

The infinite universe was near impossible to even imagine. Just trying to understand it alone was enough to make most to lose their minds. As a matter of fact, the majority of beings in the universe fell under this category. Beings that thought were powerful and lorded themselves above those they thought inferior.

However, there _were _beings that were _ truly powerful_. Beings with so much power that with a meter thought they could level planets. Beings that were so powerful that their mere presence was enough to obliterate others who laid eyes on them.

And one such being had taken an _interest_ in Harry the moment he arrived in this universe.

-ADW-

**5th June 2012**

**Helicarrier**

"Thor, is recognized as an ally of SHIELD." Natasha said warily staring at Harry. "An attack on him will be considered a direct attack on SHIELD and will be treated as such."

"And that concerns me because?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"If you attack Thor, _every_ Agent will consider you an enemy and fight alongside him." She stated, not liking the look in Harry's eyes.

"Well, that's good to know." He shrugged. "So, is Loki awake yet?"

"Not since I last saw him."

"Good." He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Gives me some time to deal with Thor before I can get Claire."

_"All remaining sources are to be concentrated on getting the Hulk off the Helicarrier!" _Fury's voice bellowed through the speakers.

"Well." Harry said. "Guess that tells me where to go."

A slight shift in the air, Natasha found herself along with Harry standing at the Helicarrier's bridge and Harry immediately pressed her into the ground just as a crimson blur passed over their position. She followed it from her crouched position and saw Thor flying through walls of the ship before he disappeared in the distance.

Her attention was pulled back by a mighty roar and she supressed a shiver as she saw the Hulk in person for the first time with her eyes. The green monster glared at the position Thor had disappeared through, completely disregarding the bullets from the other SHIELD agents that simply bounced off his green skin before his eyes focused on their position.

Natasha tensed in preparation as the giant monster bounded towards the pair, not having the least idea what she was going to do in her defense but found out it was unnecessary. When the Hulk had covered half the space, it leaped at them, clearly with the intention to crush them where they stood.

Harry suddenly released her and stood up infront of her. He slashed his right hand in a harsh gesture and the airborne giant froze momentarily in midair as if grabbed by an invisible force before he was slammed to the bridge's floor and pinned there effortlessly.

Harry stalked towards the pinned giant, a broken piece of a table flying into his outstretched hand. Natasha saw the piece glow blue for a moment before Harry slapped it on the Hulk's leg and the giant monster disappeared. The British stood up calmly, withdrew a phone from the inner pocket of his coat and called someone.

"Hey, Walters." He said clearly in the silence that followed his actions. "I just dropped your cousin back at the cottage. Can you be a dear and check on him, please?"

A pause.

"Yeah, I figured someone should attend to him before he tries destroying my living room." Harry continued. "I reckon some of the furniture won't take his tantrum very well."

Another pause.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now." Harry turned to the surprised SHIELD agents who had all believed him dead just moments ago. "Where the hell is Loki?"

Natasha turned to look at the cell that had contained Loki only to see that it was open and very much empty. Only the bed and the monitoring devices were left hanging by themselves.

"Loki's body was retrieved by Burton while everyone was trying to stay alive." The deep voice of Fury replied, the SHIELD director limping onto the platform he usually used to address his agents. "Something you clearly have no trouble with, Mr. Potter. Is there something you would like to share with us."

"Yeah, mate, I seem to recall you were very much dead." Iron Man pipped in as he landed with Captain America, looking around at all the destruction. "And where the hell is my favorite monster?"

Harry studied the collection of Agents, Fury, Ironman, Cap and Natasha herself; he opened his mouth to say something before his eyes narrowed at something behind Natasha.

"_You!" _He spat, glaring fiercely.

"You were dead!"

"Well, I got better." Harry retorted as he started advancing towards Thor who had just flown next to Natasha. "And now I get to return the favor."

"Come on then." Thor grinned brandishing his hammer. "Been a while since I killed someone twice!"

"Stand down, the both of you!" Fury barked at the two who were still advancing towards each other. "My ship has taken enough damage as it is."

None of the two paid him any mind, simply increasing speed before Harry was halted by Captain America's shield headed straight for his head. He suddenly stopped and caught it in his outstretched arm.

"The man told you to stand down." The war hero said when Harry glared at him.

Meanwhile, Thor had covered the distance and jumped with his hammer raised in the air at Harry who raised the vibranium shield to protect himself. The magical hammer met with the near-invincible shield with a flash of white light letting off an explosion sending everyone flying.

Well, everyone except for Harry and Thor.

When Natasha managed to pick herself up, she saw Harry and Thor in close combat without the other gaining an upper hand. Despite being shorter and obviously not as strong as the blonde, Harry was easily keeping up with the mighty Asgardian.

The British was effectively using Captain America's shield deflecting Thor's hammer whenever the god of thunder managed to bring it up. Harry suddenly slid under Thor's arm and got behind him. The blonde spun around fast and reached for Harry only for a beam of energy to slam into his back sending him flying.

Harry who had ducked under Thor's flying body rose up with the vibranium shield raised to deflect another beam from Ironman, his right hand holding a thin white stick, it's tip glowing white. A white bolt erupted from the stick and hit Ironman in his face plate.

The gold and crimson armoured man suddenly shot into the air without the help of his thrusters and slammed into the ceiling and remained there as if gravity had been turned against him.

Harry pointed the stick, now with a glowing blue tip at him but before he could do anything, his head swiveled to his right where Captain America was about to slam into him. His body flickered and Steve passed _right_ _through him_. The hero paused in bewilderment, clearly trying to understand what had just happened.

Harry simply turned around and snapped off two white bolts into Steve's back and Steve flew into the wall face first and was stuck there spread-eagled, unable to move a single muscle. Meanwhile, Stark had shaken off whatever Harry had done to him and flew right behind Harry as he fired at Steve.

"Stand down, Potter." Ironman growled. "Or I won't be responsible for what my armor does to you."

With all sorts of weapons on the Ironman armor all pointed at him, Harry had no choice but to comply. He slowly lowered the shield and the stick to the ground and slowly turned to look at Ironman.

"Normally..." Harry started slowly. "Magic doesn't work well with high tech, unless it is warded against it."

"What are you prattling on about?" Harry had by now turned to look at Stark completely, Hands still raised.

"For your sake, I won't be experimenting on what it can do with your arc reactor." Harry continued with a frown. "Especially since it's what is keeping you alive. I'll just get rid of you instead."

"What the_" Stark didn't finish whatever he had been saying as Harry suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him. He tapped Tony's helmet with his finger and it glowed blue for a second before Tony disappeared, just like the Hulk had earlier.

Harry surveyed the bridge of the Helicarrier, and Natasha followed his eyes. All the SHIELD agents had been knocked out by the wave from Harry's first clash with Thor and it seemed only Fury and herself were still concious though not in any position to do anything. She tried to get up but her body refused to comply and just stared at Harry helplessly.

He turned around, his arms stretched like some performer on a stage and even looked the part thanks to his immaculate suit that didn't have even a single wrinkle despite all that he been doing since he _woke up_.

"Well, that handles that." He drawled as he turned to where Thor had disappeared to. "Now where is the bloody Viking that kill_"

Harry was cut off when the viking in question's hammer slammed into his back sending him flying across the bridge and into the opposite wall. The hammer didn't follow him though and stopped in midair for half a second before flying back where it had come from into Thor's waiting hand.

"Don't you call me a viking, _wizard_!" Thor spat at Harry who slowly got back to his feet, the blow from the hammer clearly hadn't done much damage if any at all.

"I'll bloody well call you whatever I want, you wanker." He stated, straightening his suit before he spun around, his green eyes glowing with fury. "And now your death will be _most _painful, Thor son of Odin."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Thor grinned, getting in a stance and spinning his hammer in anticipation, while his cape billowed behind him.

The white stick Harry had been using earlier jumped into his right Hand and he pointed it at Thor. He flicked it forward and Thor's cape suddenly jerked him backwards and he found himself on his back. The hammer fell down with a clang though the cape slid under it before it reached the floor.

The cape became alive and wrapped itself around the hammer like a Christmas package while Thor struggled with an invisible force that was holding him down that even Natasha could feel it where she was she was.

"Portus!" Harry said, pointing his stick at the makeshift package and it glowed a now familiar blue and disappeared. "Let's see how fast it can fly from the moon. It should teach you not to be over dependent on it in the future."

The invisible force disappeared and Thor jumped to his feet. Before he could even do anything, a white bolt of energy slammed into his left shoulder and Natasha heard winced as she heard the results. Thor cried out and moved to cradle his broken shoulder only for the other to suffer the same fate making him stumble backwards.

Two similar bolts, one after the other hit his knees and the Asgardian fell face first onto the floor. Harry gestured with his free hand and Thor was lifted and suspended in the air while Harry walked forward. The British raised his stick and fired another bolt into Thor's ribs making the blonde to cry out.

"Pathetic." Harry sneered. "The _mighty_ Thor, Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne, son of Odin the Allfather and Frigga, a legendary sorcerer, defeated by a mere mortal."

Natasha didn't miss the irony in Harry's statement as he had been dead less than an hour ago and yet here he was.

"You're nothing like the legend I remember, Odinson." Harry continued harshly. "You could be a great warrior, as prince of Asgard, you should be the best Asgard had to offer and yet the moment you're not with your hammer, you become _nothing_! Do you consider yourself the god of hammers?"

Harry paused and pered at the god in amusement before shaking his head. "I won't be killing you today, Thor. You're too weak and pathetic that it would make me feel like killing a little boy."

He leaned forward.

"When this crisis is over, you will take your brother and leave earth, never to return." Harry declared, voice sharp and cold. "You will train and become the best man you could ever be and when you feel you can take me on without your hammer, then you will be welcome."

"Because the moment you step on earth again, no matter the reason." Harry continued. "I _will _kill you."

Harry dropped Thor back to the floor and raised both his hands.

"Reparo!" He stated and Natasha barely stopped herself from gasping as everything jumped into motion. Broken pieces of tables jumped together, parts of the wall flew back and fixed themselves like nothing had happened to them. Every broken thing on the bridge flew back in its place and repaired itself looking no different from the day it was installed.

For about a minute, the invisible, swirling energy continued rampaging around the bridge and probably the whole ship if the sounds coming from the other rooms were an indication. And when it stopped, the Helicarrier let out a groan as if in appreciation before it settled.

Harry let out a deep breath and leaned forward, his hands on his knees. He turned to look at Natasha's wide eyes and had the gall to wink at her before turning to Thor. He gestured with his hand and there were cracks as the broken bones also repaired themselves.

He left the god of thunder there as he groaned, trying to feel out his newly repaired bones and walked towards Natasha.

"Sorry about all this." He said as squatted next to her frozen body. "I'm leaving the planet to retrieve Claire before Loki wakes up and hopefully I'll be back before then but if he does wake up without me here, I want you to know that you're not alone."

He retrieved a silver bracelet and slipped it on her non-responsive arm.

"If you find yourselves in need of reinforcement, break that into two and some friends of mine will come and help you." He stood up before he paused again. "By the way when Jack shows up, he will be on your side, so don't try to kill him. He is even more cranky than me when he comes back from the dead."

And with that, Harry spun on his heel and disappeared. Suddenly finding herself capable of movement, Natasha jerked into a sitting position and sighed. There was a crash as Steve fell from where he had been stuck on the wall and groans as all the SHIELD agents woke up.

"I hate magic." Fury growled and Natasha found herself agreeing with her boss on the sentiment.

-ADW-

Harry appeared just outside Potter Cottage thinking back on how he had handled Thor. He knew that Thor had stood no chance against his magic, just as he would have stood no chance against the Asgardian in physical combat. Even his natural resistance to magic wasn't much of issue as Harry just needed to overpower his spells to go past it.

How the son of two very powerful magic users was unable to cast any magic other than lightning and even then require a focus was beyond Harry. The Thor he knew in the legend back home had been similar though for his part he didn't need _Mjölnir_ as a clutch.

Infact the hammer had been destroyed at some point by Hela and he acquired _Stormbreaker _and while the weapon was pretty powerful in its own right, Thor hadn't required it in any of his battles. Infact he had only used it during Ragnarok as he had needed an extra boost to save his people.

Harry hoped the humiliation he had put Thor through would help drive the Asgardian prince towards achieving his full potential. He hadn't exactly planned on killing the blonde as Odin would no doubt not like it when his crown prince turned up dead. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to test himself against the Allfather.

Though if he had to defend himself or someone he loved then he wouldn't hesitate to face him. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day, Potter?" A voice asked pulling him from his thoughts. "Some of us actually have things to do."

"Walters!" Harry greeted cheerfully. "I take it out guest is settled in?"

"The port-key proved too uncomfortable for the hulk." She replied. "I found my naked cousin_something I did _not _want to see_just lying on the ground, trying to understand what had just happened."

Harry nodded.

"And Jack?"

"Still sleeping in his room."

"Good." Harry said. "Please keep in touch with Natasha, I imagine whatever Loki's plans were stopped by his absence so whatever is supposed to happen will likely happen even without him there to over see."

"Well, at least he won't know of your involvement to threaten Mrs. Summers."

"Yeah, I will likely not be there when all this happens." Harry said prompting a raised eyebrow demanding an explanation. "I know where Claire is, and it's where I'm headed right now. If I'm not back in time, we discussed what you have to do."

"Won't you wait for Jack?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "You will need all the help you can get here when the shit hits the fan and besides, where I'm going, he'll probably only be dead weight."

"And where is it you're going?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He went down the stairs and stood on the ground. He slipped his right hand in his pocket and withdrew a red stone which disappeared and was replaced by a small mahogany box which he put back in his pocket.

He ran a finger across his ring and he was immediately enveloped in his armor and was replaced by a sight more scary than even Ombra, emerald cloak swaying gently. A giant dog then suddenly appeared next to him and Harry placed a hand on it.

"**Jotunheim**." Harry replied and Jenifer shivered slightly despite having never heard of it before. **"Lockjaw, let's go."**

The two figures blurred and disappeared, leaving Jeniffer standing in the doorway by herself. As confident as she was in Harry's abilities, she couldn't help but say a small prayer on his behalf. Something told her he was going to need all the help he can get.

-ADW-

Watching Harry Potter's fight with the Demon king Belasco had been quite... interesting as well as very informative. But more than that, Harry Potter had made Belasco's...not-death a direct responsibility of this particular being. As if his sudden appearance in this universe had not been enough to catch the being's attention.

A little bit of manifesting here and there, a simple suggestion in the right consciousness here and things were in motion. The being didn't have the power to confront Harry Potter directly, not in person. But it had undeniable power, it was definitely powerful enough to have him come to it by himself.

It wasn't anything malicious really, though it would have been much better on Harry Potter's part to have never caught the being's attention. It never boded well for anyone to have the attention of someone as powerful as this being.

As it watched Harry Potter arrive at it's chosen location. The being allowed itself a moment of satisfaction. It wasn't like it had any doubts about it's success. That was not something in its nature, it's just that after studying Harry Potter, the being had been amused to find out that he was touched by Death.

It wouldn't put it past the other entity from interfering in its plans. Either Death wasn't particularly interested in what happened to Harry Potter or the entity was so confident in the man that it didn't bother getting involved. Either way, it would definitely be interesting to see how Potter performed this time and how he would react to the surprise that followed.

-ADW-

**Útgarðar, Jotunheim**

**Capital of the Frost Giants**

**Far end of the Nine Realms.**

Lockjaw let out a deep growl the moment they arrived and Harry immediately let his magic bear, protecting the giant dog from the harsh elements. He turned around to survey their surroundings and let out a grim sigh, seeing the planet in Loki's mind was one thing, seeing it with his eyes is something else entirely.

**"Go, Lockjaw." **Harry told the dog, the enchantments in his suit disguising his voice. **"Crystal will need you more than I."**

Lockjaw looked at him, somehow managing to look at him with pity before he nodded and disappeared. Harry let the protection magic down and faced the harsh atmosphere of the ice planet. Thanks to his suit, he had no problems withstanding but he had no doubt that a normal human would drop dead within seconds of arriving.

Ice towers and what he assumed were sculptures stretched as far as he could see. Lumps of crystalized ice littered the ground and spikes of similar material everywhere without any particular formula. However, he couldn't see anything alive, wherever the inhabitants of the planet were, they were nowhere to be seen.

He let his senses free and immediately felt where Claire's port-key was. He could tell that she was alive, surprisingly in good health despite how long she had been on Jotunheim. He tried to feed the port-key with his magic and summoned it to him but something blocked him from accessing it.

He frowned and tried again but the same thing happened. He tried to teleport directly to the port-key but that same thing blocked him again. He could tell it wasn't very far, infact he had no doubt Claire was in one of the towers directly in his sight but he couldn't teleport to her directly. Which meant he would have to walk there or fly.

He stood there for a few seconds, wondering how to approach the situation but the choice was taken from his hands when the ground around him started shaking. The ground exploded outwards, pieces of glass flying everywhere as the ice Giants, the natives of this realm emerged.

Harry stood calmly, his magic idly shielding him from the flying jagged pieces of death without even a concious thought from him. When everything settled, Harry was surrounded by about six Giants all of which were peering at him with their red eyes.

The six behemoths stood almost as tall if not taller than the hulk, covered in metallic armor and welding a collection of deadly weapons each unique to it's welder as none looked like the other except for the fact that they were both covered in ice.

They stared at Harry and he stared right back without even a hint of fear. Then again, with his face obscured by the hood of his cloak, not much emotion if any could be seen. After a moment of tense silence, the giant standing directly infront rumbled.

**"What are you?"**

Harry paused.

**"Now that's just rude." **Harry frowned behind his hood. **"The name is Harry and I'm here for my friend. Let us go and we won't have any problems."**

**"You are not Asgardian." **The creature rumbled and Harry sighed at its one-track mind. **"What are you and where are you from?"**

**"I don't have time for this." **

He let his magic free and wandlessly let loose a wide area banishing charm while simultaneously conjuring a flame whip at the tip of his wand. As the banisher took effect, he was already spinning, the whip extended and slashed the six Frost Giants in half while they were in mid-flight.

Twelve halves fell down and exploded into pieces plunging the clearing into silence. Harry dispelled the flame whip and started forward towards where he could sense Claire. He had only taken one step forward when he suddenly jumped back, barely missing a spike of ice that erupted in his previous position.

Harry flicked his wrist and the spike shot from the ground and flew to his left just as one giant landed and got a face full of the spike and fell with a loud crash. Harry conjured a shield as three massive spikes fell from the sky. They impacted on the shield with a loud bang and exploded into pieces.

Harry spun the Elder wand over his head and all the pieces transformed into hundreds of very sharp identical icicles that started rotating around him. The ground cracked once again and about a dozen of the creatures shot from the ground. Harry didn't let them settle as he banished the icicles into the air and then summoned them back.

The Giants didn't stand a chance as they were peppered by the falling rain of death. By the time another volley appeared, the other dozen had been poked full of holes and collapsed in pieces. Harry hadn't been waiting however, he slammed his palms on the ground just as the twenty or more Giants appeared and the ground opened right under their feet.

The creatures were swallowed into the ridges and promptly crushed as they closed around them the next instant. Harry stood up and paused, there were about five dozens of the creatures now advancing on him and he could see others joining in the distance. Deciding to take a page out of their own books, Harry closed his eyes and let more if his magic free.

Wind whipped around him as about fifty spikes, similar to the ones he was being attacked with emerged from the ground. They arranged themselves around him on either side simply waiting for his command and when he opened his eyes, the emerald glow was brighter than ever.

With only few feet remaining before the first creatures reached him, Harry gave the command and the spikes shot forward. The Frost Giants didn't stand a chance and Harry's ears were assaulted by rumbling cries as they were completely slaughtered like never before.

Harry watched as the last of the Giants was skewered and fell into pieces with a satisfied air. He then started stalking towards Claire once again but stoped when the ground below him started shaking again like an earthquake was happening. He paused, wondering what could possibly be happening when the sounds reached him.

It didn't take him long to make out the sounds for what they were even as his sight caught what was coming in the far distance. He rose into the air and peered ahead and what he saw made him swear softly.

Hundreds! Hundreds of Frost Giants were coming, they were so many and he knew without a doubt that he would never be able to defeat all of them. Not by himself at least. If the Giants had called for reinforcement, then it was only fair he called some for himself.

Harry lowered back to the ground and tapped into his connection with Limbo. As king of Limbo, Belasco had been able to call his subjects to fight for him when he kidnapped Jack and Harry was going to take a page from his book. Or rather in this case take the whole damn book.

Blood red portals started opening behind Harry and from each portal emerged a demon, each welding a weapon covered in hellfire. Hundreds of portals opened and in half a minute, Harry had an army of bloodthirsty demons behind him, all waiting for his command. Just as he thought it had stopped, another portal opened on his right and what stepped through made him blink.

**"Darkchylde?"**

"Hello _master_!" The half demon purred in reply, effortlessly heaving the large battle-ax onto her shoulder.

**"What are you doing here?"**

"I heard my _master's _call for battle and naturally, I answered." She leered at him suggestively. "What would you like me to do _master_?"

**"Oh bloody hell!"**

**-ADW-**

AN: Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a cliffy now, could I? Anyway, next chapter should come out earlier than this one, I sure love writing battles, especially those that have a whole bunch of explosions and magic. And just in case any of you had forgotten, Harry is very powerful magically. Just felt like I should point that out.

I've decided to make this a series so the first part is coming to a close and will end with the Avengers arc which will probably end next chapter if all goes to plan.

I'll give anyone who guesses right the being that has taken an interest in Harry, the right to dictate to me what major points happen in the New York battle.

Till then stay safe.


End file.
